My Lovely Bodyguard (remake)
by Ianeous Rain Storm
Summary: Naruto Bekerja sebagai pengawal di sebuah keluarga yang pernah memperkerjakan almarhum ayahnya, mulai masuk pusaran bahaya yang tiada dia kira, mampukah dia menjaga dan melindungi gadis yang dia kawal? Pair: Naruhina Slight Sasuhina Warning: Violence and Gore. Rate: MATURE / MATURE ADULT penuh adegan perkelahian dan darah :) chapter 9 update selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Bodyguard

Jika pekerjaan memilihmu maka kau harus mengikutinya danmenjalankan aturannya.

DISCLAIMER: MASA SIH KASIH MOTOR (#DIGOROK OM MASASHIKISHIMOTO)

MAIN PAIR: NARUHINA slight Sasuhina

GENRE: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION

RATE: Mature (violence and gore)

Hy minnaaaaaaaaah(?) aku bawa kembali fic jadulku. Tapiini ku-remake kembali jadi fic yang super duper gaje moga minna suka fic-kuini.

Happy reading

Chapter 1: I Choose this job

(Naruto POV)

Ku lihat paman Iruka menggotong 1 karung besar hasil panen jagung di punggungnya, dengan cepat aku menggantikan paman Iruka menggotong karung itu.

"sini paman, biar aku saja yang mengangkat",tawarku pada paman Iruka

"Naruto",gumam paman iruka

Aku menggotong karung itu tanpa merasa berat sama sekali dan menyerahkan pada produsen hasil pertanian kami.

"sudah ini yang terakhir",ujarku lalu menepuk-nepuk telapak tanganku yang kotor, paman Iruka menepuk pundakku sambil menawarkan Minuman air putih Botol padaku. Aku bersandar dibawah pohon rindang

"arigatou",ucapku lalu meneguk minuman itu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak kerja saja kekota dan juga meneruskan pendidikanmu. kau pintar, cekatan, kuat dan juga… tampan",pujinya padaku

Aku hanya tertawa tertahan.

"paman Iruka, aku lebih suka tinggal didesa, lagipula disini aku juga harus menafkahi Ibu, Naruko dan Menma. Dan almarhum Ayah juga memberiku 3 hektar tanah pertanian untuk ku urusi. Sehingga aku punya tanggung jawab disini",jawabku panjang lebar

"kau itu lulusan SMA terbaik didesa ini naruto,setidaknya carilah pekerjaan yang cocok sesuai dengan keahlianmu",ucap paman Iruka padaku

Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Aku berdiri membelakangi pamanIruka dan memandang hamparan sawah padi didepanku.

"aku mencintai desa ini paman, bahkan aku terlahir disini ,bukan?, almarhum ayah telah memberikanku kecintaan pada desa ini mulai dari kecil, dan akan sulit untukku meninggalkan desa ini kecuali ada sesuatu yang harus memaksaku pergi dari desa ini",jawabku.

Paman Iruka hanya mengangguk lalu menepuk pundakku dengan pelan.

"sifatmu yang semangat dan tak pernah mengenal lelahmirip dengan ibumu, tapi watakmu yang tenang mirip dengan ayahmu. Kau tahu?Kadang aku ingin memiliki anak seperti dirimu naruto",ucap Paman Irukat ersenyum padaku.

(Naruto POV End)

Kiba dan anjingnya Akamaru nampak berkejar-kejaran dijalanan desa dan saat melewati rumah Kediaman Namikaze. Kiba kaget didepan kediaman Namikaze banyak mobil Range Rover parkir.

Kiba mengintip dari luar pagar dan tampak Namikaze Kushina menunduk didepan seorang pria berambut panjang dan memiliki manik mata lavender.

Banyak anak buah dari orang itu mengawalnya.

Pikiran Kiba langsung tertuju pada seseorang dan langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju ke suatu tempat diikuti akamaru.

(skip time)

Naruto berjalan kaki pulang menuju Rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari ladang miliknya.

"Narutoooooo!",panggil Kiba padanya.

Naruto Menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kawan masa kecilnya tengah berlari sambil terengah-engah.

"ada apa Kiba?, kenapa larimu seperti orang dikejar Polisi saja",tanya Naruto sambil mengejek kiba.

Kiba hanya sweetdrop Mendengarnya.

"i-itu …"ucap Kiba masih belum bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"itu apa Kiba, atur dulu nafasmu. Baru bicara yang jelas",nasehat naruto pada kiba.

Kiba mengatur nafasnya dan kemudian berbicara dengannormal.

"rumahmu ada orang tak dikenal, banyak mobil mewah terpakir dan kulihat tadi ibumu tertunduk menghadapi orang-orang itu, tampaknya mereka berbuat jahat pada ibumu",jelas Kiba

Naruto membeku sesaat akan penjelasan Kiba, lalu mengambil langkah seribu menuju rumahnya.

(Namikaze house)

"Kushina-san",sapa seorang pria berjas hitam berambut panjang memiliki mata manik lavender tersebut dikawal 10 orang bodyguard dibelakangnya.

"selamat datang , Hyuuga-sama",sapa balik Kushina sambilmenunduk.

"silahkan masuk",Kushina mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk,orang itu duduk di kursi kayu berornamen.

Dan TAMU itu duduk sambil memandangi rumah Namikaze, Rumah sederhana yang dindingnya terbuat dari kayu dan terkesan elegan dengan lantainya keramik.

"ada apa Hyuuga-sama kesini?",tanya Kushina sambil meraba-raba tujuan Orang itu.

"begini aku menawarkan pekerjaan pada Putra Sulungmu,Namikaze Naruto, dan pekerjaan itu ada….",belum sempat berucap tiba-tiba didepan pagar Depan rumah Namikaze, seorang pria berambut pirang panjang mengucap nama Kushina.

"Kaa-san!",teriak Pria pirang itu lalu membuka pagar dan dihadang 10 bodyguard Pria HYUUGA itu.

Kushina segera keluar dan menemukan putra sulungnya,NARUTO dihadang 10 bodyguard Hyuuga didepan rumah dan Hyuuga itu juga keluar melihat .

"hyuuga-sama, tolong biarkan Naruto masuk",pinta Kushina pada Hyuuga itu.

"Tapi dia harus menghadapi para bodyguard-ku terlebih dahulu",jawab Hyuuga itu

Hyuuga itu menoleh pada Naruto dan menatap mata biru safir Naruto.

"jika kau mampu mengalahkan semua anak buahku. Kau boleh menemui ibumu ini",kata orang itu dengan nada dingin dan tegas, naruto menggertakkan giginya tanda sudah tersulut emosi.

"baiklah jika itu maumu!",jawab Naruto tegas

Naruto mundur dan mulai dikelilingi anak buah memasang kuda-kuda siaga.

Semua bodyguard Hyuuga mulai mengepalkan tangan danberpose seperti petinju menghadapi Naruto.

"HYAAAT!",seorang bodyguard menyerang naruto dari belakang dan mencobamemukul Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menghindar, dan melakukan pukulan Telak pada bagian wajah bodyguard itu.

BUAAAAKKK

Bodyguard itu tersungkur tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah lebam dan giginya tanggal satu di tanah, sementara yang bodyguard lainnya sedikit gentar melihat Naruto memukul salah satu kawan mereka hingga tersungkur pingsan.

"hyaaat!",dua orang bodyguard maju menyerang Naruto,dua orang bodyguard itu hendak memukul wajah Naruto. Tapi Naruto yang sudah menguasai beladiri silat dan Taek won do sejak kecil mudah menghindar. Keduatangan Bodyguard yang hendak memukulnya ditarik naruto kehadapannya dan kepala mereka dibenturkan kemasing-masing kepalanya.

"ARRRGGHH",pekik KEDUA bodyguard itu kesakitan memegangikepala mereka yang berdarah.

Dengan cepat Naruto berjongkok dan Memukul perut duaorang bodyguard itu dengan keras.

"YEEEEEE!",teriak Naruto sambil memukul tepat ulu hati kedua bodyguard itu.

BUAAAKKK

Kedua bodyguard itu tersungkur dengan memegangi perut mereka yang sangat kesakitan.

Naruto kemudian melakukan Spin Air Kick (yang tahu tony jaa pasti tahu tendangan ini (tendangan memutar seperti baling-baling dengan kaki kanan dan tendangan ini harus menapak tanah terlebih dahulu tapi sangatcepat dan harus seimbang)) kepada masing-masing 3 orang bodyguard yang berdiri terpaku dibelakangnya.

3 bodyguard itu pingsan dan sisanya takut dengan sedikit melangkah mundur kebelakang.

Naruto menatap bodyguard tersisa dengan tatapan 'kubunuhkalian semua'.

"CUKUP!",ucap Hyuuga itu.

"apa yang kau mau dari ibuku Pak?",tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum senang, dan menunjuk naruto,Naruto berdiri seperti menantang orang itu.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan almarhum ayahmu Namikaze Naruto,kau cepat, kuat, dan waspada", ucap orang itu lalu tersenyum bangga pada Nruto.

"Anda mengenal ayahku?",Tanya Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"YA , aku mengenalnya. Bahkan sangat lama",Jawab orangitu tersenyum.

"tenang saja naruto, aku hanya mengujimu. aku disini hanya berbicara tentang masa depanmu. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu nak? Dan aku juga mengajak ibumu dalam pembicaraan ini",ajak Hyuuga itu tersenyum lunak pada Naruto.

Naruto melangkah dan meninggalkan para bodyguard itu dengan 'tanda perkenalan' yang tak akan dilupakan para bodyguard itu seumur hidup mereka.

Hyuuga itu masuk kedalam rumah bersama Kushina danNaruto.

Setelah duduk dan mendinginkan suasana yang tadi memanas,Hyuuga itu tersenyum pada Naruto.

"apa yang anda inginkan dariku Pak?",tanya Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"tenang saja naruto, jangan menatapku dengan tatapanmemusuhiku seperti itu. Namaku Hyuga Hiashi. ",ucap Hiashi tersenyum.

Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya, karena mengenal Marga depan orang didepannya.

"Anda Hyuuga yang terkenal itu bukan? tempat almarhum ayah saya bekerja dulu",tebak naruto.

"begitulah nak, Aku disini untuk menawarkanmu sebuah pekerjaan Namikaze Naruto?",tawar Hiashi

"dan kesempatan ini tak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya",lanjut hiashi

"maksud anda?",tanya Naruto tak mengerti

"aku ingin kau BEKERJA untukku, sebagaimana almarhum ayahmudulu bekerja untukku",…

TBC

Huaaaaaa ngotot ngetik fic lama yang ku-remake sambilmeras otak buat adegan action-nya hehehe

Ok minna see you to chapter 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Bodyguard

Jika pekerjaan memilihmu maka kau harus  
mengikutinya dan menjalankan aturannya.

DISCLAIMER: MASA SIH KASIH MOTOR ( #DIGOROK  
OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO)  
MAIN PAIR: NARUHINA Slight Sasuhina  
GENRE: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION  
RATE: Mature (violence and gore)  
Hy minnaaaaaaaaah( ?) aku bawa kembali fic  
jadulku. Tapi ini ku-remake kembali jadi ficyang  
super duper gaje moga minna suka fic-ku ini.

Happy reading

Chapter 2: First Real Dangerous

"Apa jawabanmu Namikaze Naruto?",tanya Hiashi Hyuuga datar.  
"Bisakah anda beri saya waktu?",naruto tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Hiashi.  
"Maaf Naruto. Tapi aku bukan orang yang suka membuang waktu. Jawab sekarang atau tidak sama sekali",Ucap Hiashi.  
Naruto menoleh pada sang Ibu, Kushina dan mendapat Anggukan  
Naruto kemudian berfikir juga tentang masa depan kedua adiknya  
"Dan jika kau menjawab iya, maka Aku akan membayarkan semua pendidikan kedua adikmu dan kau kuberi gaji dua kali lipat dari gajimu bertani selama ini", Kata Hiashi panjang Lebar membuat Naruto semakin bingung.  
Disatu sisi, dia tak mau meninggalkan desa dan keluarga tapi disisi lain pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Hiashi (yang belum Naruto tahu apa itu pekerjaannya) bisa merubah masa depan dirinya dan keluarganya.  
Naruto menutup matanya dan memantapkan hatinya.  
'ini demi kaa-san dan kedua adikku', batin Naruto.  
Naruto membuka matanya dan mengucap satukata...  
"Baiklah Hyuuga-sama, aku terimatawaranmu",ucap Naruto Mantap.

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Baiklah persiapkan dirimu 3 harilagi, anak buahku akan menjemputmu pagi-pagi sekali",kata Hiashi mengakhiri pembicaraaan mereka.

Hiashi bangkit dan berpamitan pada Naruto dan Kushina.

(2 hari kemudian)

2 Hari berlalu begitu saja, sementara pikiran Naruto melayang tentang masa depannya, naruto menatap kegelapan malam dengan mata menatap jauh ke angkasa yang ditaburi bintang-bintang.  
Dia bahkan hampir tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan jawaban yang dia berikan pada Hyuuga itu 2 hari yang lalu.  
Hingga sebuah tepukan dibahunya sebelah kiri dan sebuah telapak tangan melingkari telapak tangan kanannya membuyarkan lamunannya.  
"NARUKO, MENMA. Kalian belum tidur?",tanya Naruto menoleh kekanan dan kiri melihat kedua adik tercintanya.  
"kami mau begadang bersama aniki",ucap Naruko.  
Gadis berambut pirang twin tails itu nampak menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.  
"kalian besok sekolah, lebih baik istirahat sana",ujar naruto tersenyum mendapat jawaban gelengan dari kedua adiknya.  
"ah, nii-san kan besok berangkat ke kota konoha kan. Kami mohon biar kami menemani nii-san malam ini saja",pinta Menma memelas.  
Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang.  
"baiklah, terserah kalian saja", jawab naruto tersenyum simpul.

"apa nii-san yakin berangkat menuju Kota konoha besok?",tanya Menma dengan sedikit meragu.

Naruto tersenyum dengan pertanyaan sang adik, sementara Naruko mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Nii-san yakin se-yakin-yakinnya, ini demi kita semua,keluarga kita",jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang terlalu susah untuk diartikan sebagai kesedihan.

Naruko dan Menma hanya terdiam kemudian kedua remaja itu memeluk kakak mereka dengan perasaan yang sedikit was-was takut jika sang kakak menyusul almarhum ayah mereka.

Tapi perasaan was-was mereka perlahan menghilang seiring dengan balasan pelukan dari sang kakak.

(keesokan harinya)

Naruto bersiap didepan rumah menunggu mobil yangmenjemput dirinya, sementara itu Iruka, Kiba dan keluarganya berada didepan rumah bersiap melepas kepergian Naruto.

Naruto memeluk sang Ibu dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya, dan Kedua adiknya menghambur kepelukan sang Kakak.

"Kaa-san aku mohon doa restunya….",Naruto mencium keningsang Ibu lalu memeluk kedua Adiknya.

"kalian berdua jaga Kaa-san dengan baik-baik selamaNii-san tak ada dirumah, mengerti?",senyum Naruto sambil memeluk kedua adik kesayangannya.

"Hai aniki",jawab Naruko Dan Menma bersamaan.

Naruto menyalami Kiba dan Iruka,

"Mohon jaga Keluargaku baik-baik selama aku pergi",ucap Naruto mendapat jawaban anggukan kedua orang itu.

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang menjemput Naruto datang.

Seorang berambut cepak berkulit hitam menjemput Naruto dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil.

"silahkan tuan",pinta orang itu mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kedalam mobil sedannya.

Naruto melambaikan tangan pada semuanya dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobil sedan itu.

Detik itu juga orang berkulit hitam itu masuk danmenjalankan sedan itu.

Semuanya termasuk keluarga Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya hingga mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto hilang dikejauhan..

'baiklah, semua akan dimulai dari Pekerjaanku',batin Naruto dengan senyum simpulnya.

(kediaman Hyuuga)

Seorang gadis berambut Indigo bermata lavender tampakmendengus kesal.

"aku tidak mau di kawal oleh siapapun tou-sama!",Teriak Gadis itu dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah.

"harus kuBilang berapa kali HINATA, tou-san hanya ingin keselamatanmu saja. Dan menempatkan pengawal didekatmu akan membuatmu selalu aman dan kau tidak akan di incar para penjahat diluar sana",balas Hiashi dengan sedikit menatap hinata geram.

Hinata hanya menunduk diam takut pada tatapan dingin sangayah.

"Tapi ayah…",Hinata masih mencoba mempertahankan perkataannya namun mendapat tatatapan maut sang ayah.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU! TITIK!",Hinata melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ruangan tempat hiashi mengerjakan tugas perusahaannya.

Hiashi hanya menghela nafas, "sabar". Mungkin anak keduanya itu boleh dibilang sedikit LIAR daripada anaknya yang lain.

"Hinata kau terlalu keras kepala",gumam Hiashi memijat pelipisnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, pusing.

Sementara hinata sudah mencapai mobilnya, memasuki mobilnya yang sudah ada Supir didalamnya.

"Bawa aku ke rumah Sasuke Uchiha",perintah Hinata pada sang supir.

"Baik Nona",Jawab supir lalu menyalakan mesin mobil Sedan BmW lalu meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga yang seperti kerajaan itu.

Namun tanpa disadari sebuah mobil membuntuti Mobil Hinata SETELAH Mobil Hinata keluar dari gerbang..

(Naruto POV)

7 jam perjalanan yang ditempuh selama perjalanan menuju kota konoha.

Aku memandangi kota konoha dengan tatapan kagum, maklum Aku belum pernah sama sekali ke kota selama 21 tahun ini.

"ini sudah dikota ya?",tanyaku dengan sedikit terngangaakan gedung pencakar langit yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"iya tuan kita telah tiba dikota konoha, sebentar lagi kita sampai di kediaman Hyuuga",jawab supir itu.

Dengan cepat AKU merapikan penampilanku dalam mobil itu.

Tapi sebuah dering handphone menghentikan supir yang mengendarai Mobil yang Aku tumpangi.

"ya tuan Hiashi?".

"baiklah",jawab Supir itu lalu mengakhiri percakapan singkatnya.

"ada apa?",tanyaku

"saya disuruh Membuntuti Nona Hinata, Tuan tenang kita menemukan nona Hinata, kita akan bertemu dengan tuan Hiashi",jawab supir itu lalu mengaktifkan Gps-nya.

"Ano, Maaf. Siapa Nona Hinata itu?",tanyaku lagi.

"Nona Hinata adalah anak kedua dari Tuan Hiashi",jawab supir itu singkat.

Aku tak bertanya lagi setelah itu, aku hanya memandangi kota dari dalam mobil.

'benar-benar Kota yang Indah',batinku memuji Kota konoha.

Dering handphone kembali mengagetkan diriku. Lagi-lagiaku tersadar dari rasa kagumku akan kota ini.

"ada apa shin?".

"APA?!, BAIKLAH BERTAHANLAH DISITU BERSAMA NONAHINATA, AKU AKAN KESANA",Jawab Supir itu dengan nada tinggi.

"ada apa?",tanyaku lagi penasaran.

"Ada yang menembaki Mobil Tuan Hinata, Waktu kita takbanyak",dengan cepat supir itu menancap gasnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

(Naruto POV end)

Naruto memakai sabuk pengamannya dan melihat supir yang mengendarai mobil yang dia tumpangi melewati kendaraan dengan sangat cepat dan hampir menabrak mobil lain.

Adrenalin Naruto Terpacu, Detak jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat.

Sesampai diTempat yang dituju, Benar saja ada 3-4 orang menembaki Mobil yang HANYA ada seorang supir Yang membalas Tembakan 4 orang takdikenal itu dan seorang Gadis berambut Indigo bersembunyi disebelah kiri Mobil.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto Sedikit Jauh dari adu Tembak tersebut

"anda tunggu saja disini Tuan",perintahnya.

Supir itu meninggalkan Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk Pistol dari balik Jas Hitamnya.

Baku tembak kembali Terjadi dengan sengitnya, 2 orangdari Bawahan Hyuuga melawan berandalan tak dikenal.

DOR DOR DOR….

"kyaaaaaaaaaa!",teriak hinata ketakutan sambil menutup mata serta kedua telinganya dengan tangannya., sementara 2 supir itu nampak menembaki balik 4 orang yang menghujanimobil itu dengan timah panas yangmemberondong mobil yang sudah banyak lubang akibat tembakan membabi buta itu.

"Apa kau sudah memanggil bantuan jinrei?!",teriak Supir Berkulit hitam yang menyuruh Naruto Tetap dalam mobil tadi.

"Belum! GOMEN!",jawab supir yang melindungi Hinata itu,Supir berkulit Hitam itu ingin mengambil Handphone dari saku jasnya, namun diatak menemukan handphone-nya.

"SIAL! Handphone-ku tertinggal didalam mobil!",umpat supir berkulit hitam itu,

Naruto yang melihat Keadaan Tidak seimbang, mulai mengambil Inisiatif menolong kedua supir itu.

Dengan Cekatan Naruto mengambil 5 Pisau kecil dari dalam Tasnya.

Naruto keluar dari Mobil dan Melihat 4 berandalan yang memakai senjata AK-47 Terus memberondong Mobil yang melindungi kedua supir itu dan juga hinata.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan melempar 4 Pisau kecil yang berada ditangannya kepada 4 orangyang menembaki Mobil Hinata dan tepat mengenai Tangan kiri 4 penjahat itu.

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

"aaaaakkkkkkkhhhhhh!",pekik Keempat penjahat itu kesakitan dan menjatuhkan senjata mereka.

Naruto melewati Pembatas trotoar dan melompati seboah mobil sedan.

Tepat saat Naruto melompat, Naruto menendang wajah para penjahat itu dengan cepat.

BUAKK BUAKK BUAKK BUAKK

Semua penjahat itu terkapar lalu bangkit lagi, dan melepas pisau-pisau yang menancap pada punggung tangan kiri mereka.

Naruto melihat seorang penjahat mencoba mengambil senjatanya kembali, tapi Naruto dengan Cepat menendang wajah penjahat itu dengan tendangan telapak kakinya.

Sementara yang mencoba mengambil senjata mereka masingyang tadi jatuh, lagi-lagi Naruto menendang wajah 3 penjahat lainnya dengan keras Nan cepat.

BUAKK BUAKK BUAKK

"uggghh!",pekik para penjahat itu kesakitan, Naruto menginjak semua senjata para penjahat itu dengan Keras hingga menjadi duabagian

Naruto melihat satu penjahat yang tadi dia tendang pertama tadi, berhasil mengambil senjata dan mengokangnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan melompat memberikan serangan Lutut tepat dikepala penjahat itu dan tepat mengenai kepala bagian dahi.

BRAKKK

Kepala penjahat itu bersimbah darah setelah menerima serangan Lutut Naruto yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Supir berkulit Hitam yang melihat keadaan dan melihat Naruto menghajar para penjahat itu dengan Cepat.

"he-hebat",supir yang bernama Jinrei terpaku melihat Naruto menghajar para penjahat itu. Sementara Hinata membuka Mata setelah tak ada suara tembakan yang memberondong mobilnya.

Hinata melihat kedua bawahannya terpaku oleh sesuatu,merasa ada yang aneh. Hinata melihat apa yang dilihat kedua supirnya itu.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna karena melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang sebahu menghajar para penjahat itu dengan cepat.

'su-sugoi',batin hinata melihat Naruto itu memukul parapenjahat.

Sementara jinrei mengambil Handphone-nya didalam mobil dan menelpon bantuan.

"Aurora cepat datang ke jalan hidden leaf Bersama kakashi dan lainnya. Kami diserang para penjahat yang mencoba membunuh Nona hinata",perintah Jinrei

"Kiddo, bawa kembali Nona Hinata ke kediaman Hyuuga,bantuan sebentar lagi datang",perintah Jinrei pada supir berkulit hitam yang ternyata bernama Kiddo itu.

Kembali ke pertarungan, setelah Naruto menewaskan seorang yang tadi berhasil mengambil senjata.

Naruto melihat 3 penjahat tersisa mengeluarkan Pisau lipat serta rantai dari dalam mobil mereka.

Naruto melihat mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

Seorang penjahat mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan pisau Lipatnya yang mengarah pada perut Naruto.

Tapi Naruto menghindar dan memegang tangan penjahat ,dengan keras naruto mematahkan tulang pergelangan tangan penjahat itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!",Jerit penjahat itu kesakitan,kemudian Naruto memukul wajah penjahat itu hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Seorang penjahat lainnya mencoba menyerang naruto daribelakang dengan menjeratkan rantai besar kearah leher naruto.

Leher Naruto tercekik karena Rantai itu meliliit lehernya, Naruto tak kehabisan akal, dengan gerakan serangan Siku tangan,Naruto memukul perut penjahat yangmelilitkan rantai kelehernya itu dengan gerakan siku kebelekang dan mengenai arah ulu hati dan membuat lilitan rantai penjahat itu melemah.

Setelah melihat penjahat itu lemah Naruto melakukan German supplex dan membuat leher penjahat patah dan tewas seketika.

Salah seorang penjahat yang masih bertahan menyerang Naruto dengan serangan pisau yang mencoba menusuk naruto bahkan menyayat.

Dengan gerakan sedikit menahan dan mengelak serangan,Naruto memukul Bagian tulang rusuk penjahat hingga sedikit terdengar suara retakan tulang rusuk penjahat itu.

Penjahat itu terkapar dngan mulut berdarah, Naruto melihat semua penjahat itu dengan tatapan datar.

Dengan segera Naruto pergi menuju Arah mobil Hinata,sementara Jinrei, Kiddo dan Hinata berdiri disamping Mobil dengan tatapan Kagum.

Mata Hinata melihat seorang penjahat mengeluarkan sepucuk Pistol Revolver dari balik bajunya dan mencoba membidikkan ke arah Naruto. Seorang penjahat masih hidup.

"AWAASSSSS!",Teriak Hinata. dengan Gerakan cepat,Naruto melempar 1 pisau kecil tersisa ke arah kepala penjahat itu.

JLEB

Naruto melihat penjahat itu tewas dengan kepala bagiandahi tertancap pisau kecilnya dengan tatapan Datar….

TbC

HUAHAHAHAHAHA akhirnya chapter 2 mampir dimari.

Untuk fans sasunaruko, maaf ya kalian kalah perolehan suara terbanyak untuk Pair slightnya.

Buat sasusaku fans dan sasuhina fans, insya allah dichapter 3 bakal muncul kok adegan sasusaku dan sasuhina-nya walau sedikit.(*bocoran)

Dan buat yang ngarep untuk akhir buat sasuhina, hell no…hahahahahahaha

Aku naruhina lovers, jadi tujuan akhirnya pasti tau dong pair akhirnya siapa? *senyum licik

Buat dek Nur Laila dan Zora. Udah kusiapin character Ockalian dichapter 3.

Ok minna-san mohon kritiknya yow.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 yang akan datang.

Caooooooooo…


	3. Chapter 3

My Lovely Bodyguard

Jika pekerjaan memilihmu maka kau harus  
mengikutinya dan menjalankan aturannya.

DISCLAIMER: MASA SIH KASIH MOTOR ( #DIGOROK  
OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO)  
MAIN PAIR: NARUHINA Slight Sasuhina  
GENRE: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION  
RATE: Mature (violence and gore)  
Hy minnaaaaaaaaah( ?) aku bawa kembali fic  
jadulku. Tapi ini ku-remake kembali jadi fic yang  
super duper gaje moga minna suka fic-ku ini.  
perkenalan OC:

Akari Matsunaga: rambut hitam, mata violet, kulit putih langsat. Sifat: Tomboy tapi feminim, jutek, kalem,tsundere, cemburuan.

Naomi Aurora: rambut merahdarah, mata cokelat, kulit putih langsat. Sifat: Feminim, galak, cerewet, dansedikit pemarah

Itu aja dulu perkenalanOC-nya, yang lainnya sabar yaw.

Happy reading

Chapter 3: Another personality

Sudah cukup sudah Aurora bersabar pada lelaki berambutsilver melawan gravitasi tersebut.

Hampir saja wanita berbadan sangat seksi itu menghantamkekasihnya yang super duper kelewat mesum itu tak melihat situasi sekitar.

Tapi Kekasihnya itu tak mengerti keadaan membuat Auroraterpaksa mengeluarkan Aura terbaiknya.

"Kaka-kun…!",panggil Aurora dengan penuh penekanan.

Glek

Ya, Kakashi Hatake menelan Ludahnya mendapat panggilan Dari kekasihnya itu hanya merinding mendapati Aura kematian disekitarnya.

Pasalnya Kakashi tadi sedang menggoda para Gadis Maid yang tengah membersihkan taman bunga milik keluarga Hyuuga tersebut, kini hanya bisa berharap dia tak mendapat JITAKAN kasih sayang dari Aurora.

BLETAK

-JACKPOT-

Satu pukulan Aurora dikepala Kakashi, membuat Kakashi langsung terbang menuju nirwana untuk sementara ini.

"dasar mesum bakaaa!",umpat Aurora lalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang sudah dalam pingsan terjengkang.

(Ruangan kerja Hiashi)

"terima kasih Naruto telah menyelamatkan putriku daripara penjahat itu",kata Hiashi dengan wibawanya duduk dikursi tempat dia bekerja.

"Douitashimashite Hiashi-sama",jawab Naruto dengan senyumsimpulnya.

"Gomen Hiashi-sama apa pekerjaan yang anda tawarkan padasaya?",Tanya Naruto langsung pada to the Point.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum saja, kemudian memanggil Kakashimelalui telepon didepannya.

"Panggil Kakashi kemari",Perintah Hiashi pada salah satubawahannya.

'Baik Tuan',jawab bawahannya itu lalu mengakhiriteleponnya.

Naruto hanya sedikit bingung kala tak mendapat jawabanyang memuaskan dari sang Tuan.

Tok Tok Tok

"masuk",suruh Hiashi dengan Nada wibawanya.

Saat pintu terbuka, muncullah Kakashi Hatake dengankepala benjol hasil pekerjaan Aurora tadi.

Hiashi melihat Kakashi sedikit berantakan sedikitmemincingkan matanya.

"kau kenapa Kakashi?",Tanya Hiashi sedikit Risih denganketidak-rapian Kakashi.

"gomen Tuan, tadi saya terjatuh saat kesini",BohongKakashi.

Hiashi menerima pernyataan Kakashi, Dan mulaimemperkenalkan Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Kakashi aku perkenalkan keluarga Baru-ku. Naruto",Hiashimempersilahkan Kakashi menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Kakashi Hatake",senyum Kakashi membuat Bingung Narutoyang melihat Kakashi layaknya Ninja berjas. Pasalnya Kakashi memakai penutupHidung dan Mulut hingga menutupi leher juga.

"perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze",Naruto membalasjabatan tangan kakashi.

Kakashi terperangah nama belakang Naruto, "Namikaze".

"nah, Naruto kau istirahat untuk sementara ini, kau pastikelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh bukan. Dan Soal pekerjaan yang kau tanyakantadi. Besok Lusa kita bicarakan ditempat ini lagi",ujar Hiashi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusan Hiashi-sama",ucap Narutolalu menunduk hormat pada Hiashi.

"Kakashi, bawa Naruto ke Kamar Tamu didepan",perintahHiashi.

"ha'I Hiashi-sama",Kakashi Lalu menepuk pundak Narutountuk mengikuti dirinya.

Setelah Kakashi dan Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu,Hiashi menelpon seseorang.

"Selidiki siapa yang menyerang putriku Tadisiang?",perintah Hiashi dengan nada serius

'Baik Hiashi-sama',jawab penelpon itu lalu menutupteleponnya.

Hiashi menyamankan posisi duduknya dan memikirkansesuatu.

"aku rasa 'DIA' pantas jadi penjaga Hinata",Gumam Hiashi.

(Hinata POV)

Sudah tiga kali ini aku dikurung dalam kamarku, dan kaliini aku harus menuruti perintah ayahku yang dingin itu.

Padahal aku sudah merencanakan menemui Sasuke-kun, tapigara-gara penyerangan Tadi siang.

Semua rencanaku Batal total. Aku benci jadi putri yangterkurung dalam istana Hyuuga ini.

Aku ingin kebebasan layaknya anak-anak lainnya, aku sudahhamper dewasa dan aku punya hak untuk bebas dari sangkar (atau lebih tepatnyakamar besar mewah) yang mengurungku ini.

"tidak ada Hanabi dan Neji-nii membuatku serasa dikuburan saja",Gerutuku kesal.

'Habataitara modoranai toitta  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora'

Suara dering pesandiSmartPhone-ku berbunyi membuatku yang tadi hanya tidur-tiduran di ranjangmembuatku bergerak lemas menuju meja sebelah Ranjangku.

Aku mengambilSmartphone-ku dan membaca Pesan dari orang yang ku Cintai.

From : My Handsome Raven

Hy honey, kau tidakapa-apa kan? Kudengar kau mendapat serangan dari penjahat?

Aku hanya tersenyum danmulai membalas pesan dari kekasihku itu.

To: My Handsome Raven

Aku tak apa-apa Honey… :*

Hanya Luka Lecet bagianlengan saja.

Besok kita bertemudisekolah ya Honey…

Aku tunggu Lho :*

Aku mengirim pesan itudengan senyum manis.

From : My Handsome Raven

Hn, kita ketemuan digerbang seperti biasanya Honey.

Dengan cepat aku mengetikpesan pada kekasihku itu,

Setidaknya dengan beginirasa sepi dihatiku berkurang setengah.

(Hinata POV end)

(keesokan harinya)

Pagi-pagi sekali Narutomengikuti Kakashi, dan tanpa disadari Naruto sendiri tengah diawasi olehseseorang.

Seorang berambut merahdarah dengan tato "ai" didahi sebelah kirinya mengikuti Naruto dan Kakashi daribelakang.

"Kita akan kemanaKakashi-san?",tanya Naruto masih bingung.

"kau akan tahu TuanNaruto",jawab Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya menuju depan.

Naruto mengikuti sajaKemana Kakashi membawanya, dan Kaki Naruto melangkah menuju sebuah Ruanganbesar dan tertera papan dengan nama "HYUUGA DOJO".

Kakashi membuka pintu ruangandojo itu, mata Naruto melihat beberapa orang memakai Baju Karate dan Narutomelihat sabuk Hitam yang menghias pinggang mereka.

'kenapa aku dibawakesini?',Batin Naruto.

(Naruto PoV)

Aku melihat banyak orangmemakai baju karate, aku dan Kakashi-san berdiri ditengah para Orang-orangkarate tersebut.

Entah apa yang akankulakukan disini, perasaanku tidak enak hari ini.

Apa pengaruh melihatbanyak Orang-orang yang memakai baju karate ini.

"BERDIRI",perintah Kakashi-san dengan nada tegas.

Semua berdiri tegap, lalumembungkuk hormat pada Kakashi-san.

"baiklah, kita ada keluarga baru disini! Tuan Naruto perkenalkan dirimu..",perintah Kakashi-san padaku.

"perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya",ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukhormat pada semua, sebagian ada yang berbisik-bisik, aku tak bisa mendengarnya.

"baiklah, kau tahu kenapakau kubawa kesini?",tanya Kakashi-san padaku.

Aku hanyamenggeleng-geleng kepala tanda tak tahu.

"menurut cerita Kiddo danJinrei, kau mengalahkan para penjahat itu dengan Pisau kecil dan juga dengantangan kosong? Apa itu benar?",tanya Kakashi.

"iya itu benar,tapi gomenkenapa aku dibawa kesini?",tanya ku masih Bingung.

"mengujimu", Kakashi-santersenyum lalu sedikit menjauhiku dan berdiri dipojokkan.

"eh?",aku masih bingung.

"untuk semua! LawanNaruto Namikaze!",perintah Kakashi-san dengan nada Lantang.

"ap—",belum sempatberkata-kata aku diserang secara langsung, yang benar saja.

Aku menghindari pukulandan tendangan para black-belt itu.

Benar-benar menyusahkan,kalau begini aku mengeluarkan kemampuanku sekarang.

(Naruto Pov end)

Naruto melakukan gerakanmengelak menghindari serangan para Black belt itu.

Tanpa melakukan seranganbalasan, Naruto terus menghindari serangan demi serangan para black belt itu,dan suatu pukulan diwajah Naruto membuat naruto terjatuh tersungkur dan sepertitak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan!",pekik Kakashimelihat Naruto terjatuh tengkurap seperti tak sadarkan diri.

Semua melihat Naruto hanyadiam, sebagian tersenyum meremehkan.

"apa ini seorang Namikazeyang lemah?",celetuk seseorang daripara black belt meremehkan.

GOTCHA! Perkataan seorangblack belt yang merendahkan membuat Naruto yang tadi seperti tak sadarkan Diriperlahan berdiri tegap dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"coba kau ulangikata-katamu tadi!",Masih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Lema….",belum selesaikata-katanya tiba-tiba Naruto melayangkan sebuah pukulan Telak tepat di Wajahorang yang mengejek Marga Naruto.

BUAKKK

Seorang Black belt yangmenghina Marga Naruto langsung terkapar dengan mulut berdarah setelah mendapatpukulan telak Naruto, Kakashi terkejut dengan serangan cepat Naruto pada salahsatu Black belt tersebut.

"su-sugoi",gumam Kakashiterperangah atas pukulan Naruto itu.

Naruto lalu menampakkanmata penuh kilatan Amarah, semua yang melihat mata Naruto yang memancarkankemarahan serta Aura hitam yang begitu mengerikan.

Naruto memasang kuda-kudaSilatnya, salah seorang Blackbelt mencoba menyerang Naruto.

Dengan cepat Narutomengelak dan membanting tubuh Seorang black belt itu dengan keras.

Semua Black belt itumenyerang Naruto, 3 orang Black belt maju dan mencoba menyerang Naruto.

Dengan cepat Narutomengelak dan menendang Wajah 3 black belt itu dengan tendangan telapak kaki.

BUAKK BUAKK BUAKK

Ketiga Black belt ituterkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Semua Black belt itukemudian menyerang Naruto, Dengan cepat Naruto berlari menyerang juga.

Naruto melakukan tendanganseperti berlari ke arah salah satu black belt, Naruto bangkit kemudianmenghampiri black belt lainnya untuk menyerang dan menaiki tubuh seorang Black belt serta mengunci kepala Black beltitu dengan kedua lututnya dan melakukan gerakan cyclone.

Tanpa ampun kepala Blackbelt itu serta tubuhnya terhempas keras di lantai dojo.

BRUAAKK

Naruto berdiri lalu menyerangpara Black belt lainnya dengan beringas.

Naruto menghindari FlyingKick para Black belt dengan menekuk kedua lututnya serta tubuhnya di tekukkebelakang dan merosot mulus menghindari tendangan para black belt itu.

Dengan cepat Narutobangkit dan berlari kearah 2 Black belt.

Kedua Black belt itumencoba menyerang Naruto dengan serangan Sliding tackle, dengan sigap Narutomelakukan serangan Salto depan sekaligus menghindari serangan Dua Orang blackbelt itu, telapak kaki Naruto mengenai tepat ke arah wajah Dua orang Black beltitu dengan keras.

BAAKKKKK

Kedua Black belt ituterkapar pingsan Dan menyisahkan 12 orang black belt yang masih berdiri danbelum menyerang Naruto sama sekali

Kali ini Narutodengan Deathglare-nya seolah mengintimidasi ruangan Dojo tersebut, RuanganNeraka.

"Ada lagi",seringai Naruto dan membuat Black belt yangtersisa sedikit ciut nyalinya.

Tanpa ada persetujuan, Naruto melangkah maju danmenghitung para black belt yang tersisa kecuali Kakashi.

4 orang maju menyerang Naruto dengan Pukulan arah wajahdan Tendangan kearah kaki Naruto.

Naruto berlari dan sedikit melompat dan melewatitengah-tengah tangan dan kaki para black belt itu.

Setelah terjatuh mulus ditanah, Naruto melakukan gerakankaki berputar seperti baling-baling dan berdiri tegap setelah itu membenturkepalanya ke arah kepala.

DUAAKK

Dahi seorang black belt itu berdarah, Naruto lalu memukulperut seorang black belt itu dengan cepat nan beruntun hingga black belt ituterkapar memegangi perut meringis kesakitan.

Tiga Orang black belt yang melihat itu sedikit mundur lalu maju bersama sama menyerang naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Seorang Black belt yang tersungkurdidepan kakinya, ditendang perut SEORANG Black belt itu hingga tubUh nyamelucur mulus ke arah kawan-kawannya sendiri.

Ketiga black belt itu melompat menghindari, tapi Narutomenemukan timing tepat langsung berlaridan melompat dan menyerang menggunakan lutut dan merentangkan kedua tangannyadan berhasil mengenai 3 orang black beltitu.

Tiga orang terkena Serangan Naruto, seorang black beltditengah terkena serangan Lutut Naruto dan 2 lainnya terkena pukulan rentangtangan Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto melihat orang yang tadi menghina Margaayahnya tersadar dan mencoba bangkit.

Dengan perasaan yang teramat geram, Naruto berlarikemudian menendang dengan Keras perut seorang black belt itu.

BUAAAAAAKKK

Tubuh black belt itu sedikit terbang dan kemudianterguling-guling dan mendarat mulus dilantai dojo.

Black belt yang tersisa memandang ngeri Naruto, Narutobenar-benar bukan orang sembarangan.

Naruto melihat black belt yang tersisa dan menghampirimereka. Para Black belt yang tersisa mundur dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Cukup Tuan Naruto!", perintah Kakashi membuat Narutomenghentikkan langkahnya.

Naruto menoleh kearah kakashi dan kemudian wajahnyakembali kebentuk semula, Ramah.

"a-anda boleh istirahat dan kembali ke kamar andasekarang",pinta Kakashi dengan sedikit gugup.

"baiklah",senyum Naruto lalu melangkah meninggalkan DOJO.

Para black belt yang belum menerima serangan Naruto ataulebih tepatnya beruntung, wajah mereka memucat.

"Kalian yang tersisa Bawa kawan-kawan kalian menuju ruangkesehatan",perintah Kakashi.

"Ba-baik senpai",gagap para Black belt beruntung yang tersisa.

Kakashi menghela nafas, Dia bisa memberikan hasil result Naruto padaHiashi malam nanti sekaligus memperkenalkan Naruto pada seluruh isi KediamanHyuuga.

"anak itu kemampuannya benar-benar mengerikan",gumamseseorang berambut merah yang daritadimengintai Pertarungan Naruto diluar dojo.

(In School)

Seorang lelaki bermata Onyx berambut panjang diikat dibelakang tengah menikmati makanan dikantin bersama seorang Gadis berambuthitam bermata Violet dan juga kawan-kawannya.

"Aki-chan kau tidak makan?",tanya pemuda beriris onyxtersebut pada kekasihnya.

"tidak",jawab gadis itu Datar nan Dingin.

Pria beriris onyx itu menghentikan kegiatan makansiangnya, lalu tiba-tiba Mencium bibir gadis itu.

"mmmppphhh",Gadis itu mencoba memberontak denganmendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu namun sia-sia karena lelaki itu malah memeluk erat gadisnya.

Gadis itu hanya pasrah karena Tenaganya kalah dari kekasihnya itu, setelah dirasa cukup menyantap bibir sang kekasih.

Lelaki beriris onyx itu menatap mata violet sang kekasih dengan tatapan menuntut.

"makan denganku, atau kau yang kumakan",perintahlaki-laki itu tak peduli menjadi tontonan para pengunjung kantin dan jugakawan-kawannya.

"DASAR ITACHI MESUM!",gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Akari turuti saja perintah Itachi daripada kau yang dimakan",celetuk seorang berambut Slick putih.

"Diam kau Hidan-sesat",balas Akari.

"dasar pasangan Aneh",gumam remaja tanggung berambut hitam berkulit cokelat bernama Kakuzu.

"biasalah Itachi gitu loh",ucap Deidara dengan gaya lebay-nya.

"woi, ITACHI kemana adikmu? Biasanya dia kekantin dengan Hinata",TanyaYahiko

"entahlah, biarkan saja",jawab Itachi Enteng lalumenyodorkan sesuap nasi pada Akari yang masih ngammbek karena kelakuan Itachi yang tiba-tiba tadi.

Akari mengerucutkan Bibirnya membuka mulunya danmengunyah makanan yang diberikan itaci.

"Nah begitu, JADI kekasih yang baik ya Aki-chan…",kata Obito membuat wajah Akari memerah.

"DIAM KAU ANAK AUTIS!",cecar Akari membuat semuakawan-kawannya minus Itachi tertawa .

'Dimana sasuke?',batin Itachi.

'pasti sedang…..',lamunan Itachi terputus setelah kekasihnya, Akari meminta suap lagi.

Sementara DItempat Lain Sasuke tengah bermesraan dengan Hinata diatap sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah berciuman panas dengan Sasuke diatap sekolah, dan di depan pintu atap sekolah terdapat 2 bodyguard yang tengahmenjaga mereka dengan berdiri tenang.

"Sasuke-kun sudah",Hinata mengakhiri sesi Ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, kenapa honey?",Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit perasaanKecewa.

"sebentar lagi masuk Sasuke-kun",Hinata mencium Pipi Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"baiklah honey, aku turuti permintaanmu…",Sasuke tersenyumsimpul.

"aku ke dalam kelas dulu yah",pamit Hinata pada Sasuke,Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul saja.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiriandiatap sekolah bersama kedua bodyguard Sasuke.

Setelah Hinata menghilang dari balik pintu atap. SakuCelana Sasuke bergetar, Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya,Handphone.

Sebuah panggilan memenuhi Handphone-nya.

"moshi-moshi..",jawab Sasuke

'Sasuke-kun, aku dibandara Konoha sekarang'.

"kau di bandara sekarang?",tanya Sasuke terkejut.

'iya jemput aku ya sayang, jaa',seseorang di handphone sasuke menutup panggilan Sasuke.

Sasuke belum sempat berkata apa-apa hanya menggertakan giginya.

"Sial bisa-bisa semuanya kacau",Gerutu Sasuke.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke turun dari lantai atap sekolah, diikuti 2 bodyguardnya.

(Naruto side)

Benar-benar merepotkan bila harus berhadapan dengan maid genit yang berkeliaran dirumah Hyuuga yang Besar ini.

Apalagi sudah jadilangganan Bila ada bodyguard Keren, kawai, Ganteng nan ramah seperti NarutoNamikaze.

Kakashi yang terkenal mata keranjangan(?) harus mengakui Naruto jauh lebih tampan Darinya.

Dan kali ini Kakashi yang biasa menggoda maid malah terabaikan akibat adanya Naruto, POOR KAKASHI.

Setidaknya Aurora bisa mengawasi cAlon suaminya dengan Santai sekarang.

Naruto kini memakai jas hitam, dasi Hitam bergaris, kemeja Orange dan celana pensil hitam.

Modis dengan tatanan rambut sedikit bergelombang hasil dari Maid yang membenahi Naruto.

Naruto yang kelewat polos sedikit Risih dengan dirinya yang kini memandang Cermin.

"apa aku sedang akan dinikahkan ya?",gumam Naruto sweatdrop

Naruto hanya memandangi Dirinya sendiri dan melamunkankeluarganya yang kini berada didesa.

"apa yang dilakukan menma, Naruko dan kaa-san sekarang?",gumamnya.

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruang Naruto dan itu adalahKakashi Hatake.

"Tuan Naruto, anda ditunggu tuan Hiashi diruangannya",Kata Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"ha'i Kakashi-san",jawab Naruto Lalu membenahi Dasinya dan Mulai melangkah menuju Ruang Hiashi.

sebelum melangkah menuju ruangan Hiashi, Naruto tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis indigo bermata lavender.

BRUUKK

"aaawww!",pekik gadis itu jatuh kesakitan.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah, mulai membantu Gadis itu berdiri.

"Gomenasai Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?",Naruto meminta maaf pada gadis itu

"Apa kau tidak punya mata hah?!",bentak gadis itu.

gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat mata Naruto, terpaku dan jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat.  
'indah',batin gadis itu terpukau akan mata biru safir naruto  
"nona anda tidak apa-apa kan?",pertanyaan Naruto membuyarkan Lamunan Gadis itu.  
gadis itu tersadar dari keterkagumannnya dan mengumpulkan kembali sifat angkuhnya.  
"kau itu, punya mata dipakai baka",bentak gadis itu lalu meninggalkan Naruto dengan helaan nafas.  
"benar-benar angkuh sekali",gumam Naruto hanya menghela nafas sabar  
"gomenasai atas sikap nona Hinata yang ditujukan padamu, aku mewakili Tuan Hiashi memohon maaf atas sikap putrinya yang keterlaluan padamu",suara seseorang membuat Naruto menoleh pada suara itu berasal, Kakashi.  
"tidak apa-apa Kakashi-san",jawab Naruto tersenyum simpul.  
"sifat nona Hinata memang begitu, tolong jangan masukan hati Tuan Naruto",kata Kakashi sedikit menunduk meminta maaf.  
"eh? Kakashi-san jangan se-formal itu",Naruto tersenyum kikuk.  
"baiklah anda ditunggu oleh Hiashi-sama diruangannya sekarang",pinta Kakashi  
"ha'i",jawab Naruto

(Hinata Pov)  
Aku memasuki kamar dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Gila aku berdebar-debar dengan orang yang baru kutemui tadi.  
aku menggeleng-geleng kepala, dia bukan siapa-siapaku.  
'aku sudah punya Sasuke-kun',batinku mencoba meredakan debaran jantungku yang tak kunjung reda.  
"aaaaaah kenapa jantungku berdebar gini terus sih?!",gerutu ku sambil berteriak.  
aku baru pertama kali ini merasakan debaran jantung ini dan benar-benar membuatku serasa ingin mengetahui siapa laki-laki itu.  
aku tak tahu ini apa tapi yang pasti, kata Neji-nii tergiang-ngiang diotakku

(flash back: 3 years ago)  
"nee, kau kenapa Neji-nii?",tanyaku bingung saat melihat kakakku satu ini melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.  
"ah, tidak apa-apa",jawab kakakku itu dengan wajah memerah  
"hayo mikirin apa Neji-nii? pasti seseorang?",tebakku  
wajah Neji-nii semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.  
"kau tahu Imotou? aku menemukan Cinta pertamaku tadi",kata Neji-nii dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
aku yang kurang tanggap dan ingin tahu mulai bertanya lagi.  
"cinta pertama itu seperti apa rasanya Neji-nii ?", tanyaku penasaran.  
"cinta pertama itu, saat kau bertemu dengan orang tak dikenal tapi tiba-tiba kau bertatapan mata dengannya dan kau merasakan jantungmu berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat, pipimu memerah serta kau akan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya",kata kakakku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"hahaha cinta pertama itu tak ada Neji-nii, yang ada cinta banyak monyetnya",ejekku membuat mata Neji-nii memincing padaku.  
"berhati-hatilah Hinata dengan perkataanmu, kau sendiri akan mengalaminya Hime",ancam kakakku dengan seringai ejekannya.  
"ooo tidak bisa"ejekku balik pada Neji-nii  
"You will",ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku lalu pergi dengan senyum simpul.  
aku hanya memberenggut dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengejek balik Neji-nii.  
"aku tidak akan pernah merasakan Namanya First LoVE",Gumamku tersenyum kecut.  
(Flash back end)

kini aku merasakan gejala First love itu sendiri.  
"tidak-tidak aku tidak mengalami FIRST LOVE!",Teriakku dengan sangat kencang membuat para maid mendatangi kamarku dan mengetuk pintuku dengan keras.  
"Nona Hinata anda tidak apa-apa?!",tanya maid-ku masih mengetuk pintu  
"AKU TIDAK APA-APA, KALIAN PERGI SANA!",bentakku dengan garang.  
benar-benar mata itu, membuatku tidak bisa menghentikkan detak jantungku yang menggila sekarang ini.  
"SHIT"  
aku rasa aku mulai gila  
(Hinata Pov end)

(Sasuke side)  
Sasuke tengah menunggu seseorang di depan bandara international konoha, dengan was-was Sasuke melihat sekitarnya.  
"Sasuke-kun!",panggil seseorang pada Sasuke.  
Sasuke menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya, seorang gadis berambut soft pink bubble gum Dengan  
Sasuke dengan cepat melangkah menuju orang itu, Dan dengan segera Sasuke menggandeng tangan Gadis itu menuju Mobil diikuti 2 bodyguard Sasuke.  
setelah menempati kursi belakang, Sasuke menatap tajam gadis itu.  
"Kenapa kau Datang mendadak begini sih?",omel Sasuke pada Gadis itu.  
"Eh? Kenapa Sasu-kun?",Tanya Gadis itu dengan sedikit memasang wajah innocent.  
"Kau itu selalu mendadak dan tak memberitahuku kapan kau akan kesini HARUNO SAKURA-chan",ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.  
"Hihihi Gomen Sasuke-kun, aku tak kan mengulanginya Lagi",ucap Sakura terkikik lalu mencium pipi Sasuke.  
'Aku harus menyembunyikan Sakura dari Hinata, bisa-bisa semua kacau bila mereka berdua bertemu',batin Sasuke kemudian merangkul Sakura.

(Naruto Side)  
Naruto berdiri didepan meja kerja Hiashi dengan gagah.  
"kau mirip sekali dengan Minato, kau mewarisi ketampanan ayahmu",ucap Hiashi tersenyum,  
"eh? gomen Hiashi-sama, apakah begitu miripnya Saya dengan ayah saya?",tanya Naruto.  
Hiashi hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu suara ketukan pintu membuat Hiashi langsung mempersilahkan masuk orang itu.  
"Kakashi",gumam Hiashi  
"ini hasil result Naruto Tuan",kata Hiashi menyerahkan hasil dokumen tentang Naruto pada Hiashi.  
Hiashi melihat hasil result Naruto, dan menaikan kedua alisnya dan melihat hasil akhir dari Ujian Naruto.  
"impressive",puji Hiashi.  
"sekarang kita perkenalan di ruang utama",Hiashi bangkit lalu merangkul pundak Naruto berjalan menuju Ruang utama diikuti Kakashi dibelakang.  
dan tepat diruang utama lantai 2, Naruto melihat semua anak buah Hiashi dan juga klan Hyuuga berdiri di bawah mereka alias lantai satu.  
"UNTUK SEMUA KUPERKENALKAN KELUARGA BARU KITA SEKALIGUS ANAK ANGKATKU, NAMIKAZE NARUTO",ucap Hiashi Lantang dan tegas. membuat semua penghuni lantai pertama yang berdiri berjajar menunduk Hormat pada Naruto.  
"eh?",Naruto terkejut setengah mati.  
pasalnya dia tak tahu bakal diangkat menjadi anak angkat Hiashi.  
'A-aku jadi anak angkat Hiashi-sama',batin Naruto tak percaya dan Naruto dengan canggung membalas menunduk hormat pada semuanya.  
"The Next Namikaze will arise",gumam seseorang berambut merah darah dengan tato "ai" didahi sebelah kirinya.

(keesokan harinya)  
Hinata memasang Dasi sailor-nya dengan Rapi, lalu membubuhi bedak pada wajah ayunya dan menghiasi bibirnya dengan lippgloss merah muda.  
Hinata berkaca dengan percaya dirinya dan merapikan Baju sailor-nya serta rok di atas lutut-nya, dan berpose sedikit centil didepan cermin.  
"enough",kata Hinata mengambil tas-nya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Hiashi.  
sementara itu Hiashi membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang didalam ruang kerjanya.  
"Ayah aku mau berangk...",belum selesai kata-katanya Hinata dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok tegap berambut pirang bergelombang bermata biru yang kemarin dia tabrak.  
"KAU",Tunjuk hinata dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya pada orang itu. sementara Naruto yang berdiri sejak tadi melongo melihat jari telunjuk Hinata didepan Hidungnya.  
"Hinata apa kau lupa cara sopan - santun? kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu",ucap Hiashi dingin.  
"kenapa makhluk astral ini disini?",tanya Hinata dengan sedikit nada membentak.  
"Perkenalkan, Dia keluarga Baru kita. Namanya Naruto",  
Naruto hanya menunduk hormat pada Hinata, Hinata hanya memandang Naruto dengan sinis.  
"cih",Hinata membuang muka tanda tak suka pada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas sabar.  
"sekarang Naruto akan jadi pengawalmu",ucap Hiashi membuat Mata amethyst hinata terbelalak sempurna.  
"apa?! makhluk astral ini jadi pengawalku. yang benar saja ayah",balas Hinata sengit Pada Hiashi.  
Hiashi lalu menggebrak meja dengan keras.  
"HINATA DENGAR! KAU SELALU MEMBANTAH PERINTAH AYAH. KEMARIN KAU HAMPIR SAJA MATI KARENA PENJAHAT YANG MENGINCAR NYAWAMU, KAU SEHARUSNYA BERTERIMA KASIH PADA NARUTO! Dan kau juga harus menghormati orang lain hinata, kurangi sifat angkuhmu",Bentak Hiashi dengan nada tinggi membuat mulut hinata bungkam seribu bahasa.  
'jadi kemarin dia yang menyelamatkan aku?, tapi kenapa wajahnya berbeda',batin hinata menoleh kearah Naruto, tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu mata biru safir.  
DEG  
Lagi-lagi jantung hinata berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat, mata biiru safir Naruto membius pandangan Hinata dan sekejab Hinata terpaku terdiam menatap mata Naruto, sementara Hiashi yang daritadi menasehati Hinata, mulai diam dan sedikit tersenyum.  
"Ehem",suara deheman Hiashi membuyarkan Lamunan Hinata  
"sekarang kau akan didampingi Naruto menuju sekolah, dan Naruto Ikuti Hinata kemanapun dia pergi",ucap Hiashi.  
"hai Tuan Hiashi",ucap Naruto  
"Mohon Bantuannya Nona Hinata", lanjut Naruto menunduk Hormat pada Hinata.  
"kau tak kan tahan Mengawalku makhluk astral",ucap Hinata meremehkan.  
"TRY ME?",jawab Naruto lalu memandang kembali mata Hinata, alhasil Hinata kembali terpaku akan mata indah biru safir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedikit gerah melihat pemandangan didepannya,pasalnya sang majikan alias Hyuuga Hinata tengah bermesraan dengan kekasihnya yang berambut Raven tak lain Sasuke dikantin sekolah.

Sangat tidak enak juga kala pandangan kaum hawa disekolah majikannya mengikutinya dan membuntutinya layaknya kucing melihat ikan salmon.

'sial',batin Naruto merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan sekitar apalagi kaum hawa tengah mempelototinya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Honey, siapa dia?",tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Dia, Orang tidak penting yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Lebih tepatnya suruhan ayahku",cibir Hinata dapat didengar baik oleh Naruto yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan melihat arah lain.

"kau tak suka dengannya?",tanya Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Sangat",Hinata menekankan suaranya sehingga mau tak mau Naruto menoleh pada Hinata.

DEG

lagi-lagi Hinata terpaku akan mata Biru safir Naruto. Hinata membuang mukanya Dan merasakan wajahnya memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"kau kenapa honey?",Tangan Sasuke menyentuh dahi Hinata, Hangat.

"kau sakit?",lanjut Sasuke.

"tidak",jawab Hinata dengan cepat

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata memperoleh Ide, dengan cepat Hinata membisikan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"terserah kau saja Honey",seringai Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil Ponsel dan menelpon seseorang.

"kalian ada Pesta didepan sekolah, Kuning, Biru dan Hitam",kata Sasuke langsung memutuskan hubungan handphone, Naruto yang mendengar hanya memasang wajah Datar.

"tenang Honey, nasi akan jadi Bubur",kata Sasuke dengan nada tenang.

"kyaa, Arigatou",kata Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke, membuat Naruto merasa lebih gerah akan keromantisan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

(skip time)

Naruto menunggu Hinata di Pinggir mobil bersama 1 bodyguard lainnya.

Naruto melihat banyak Murid telah keluar sekolah dan setelah menunggu setengah jam Naruto tak melihat Hinata sama sekali.

"Jinrei-san, aku masuk Kedalam sekolah dulu, aku khawatir dengan Nona Hinata",pamit Naruto pada Jinrei

"Hai Tuan, Hati-hati",kata Jinrei.

Dengan cepat Naruto melangkah Menuju Ruang kelas Hinata. namun sampai diruang kelas Hinata, Naruto tak menemukan Hinata sama sekali, Kosong.

lalu Naruto mencari diruangan lain, dan tak menemukan Hinata.

Pikiran Naruto segera teralihkan menuju tempat Hall Basket, tanpa buang-buang Waktu Naruto segera menuju Ruangan Basket.

Naruto masuk ruangan Hall Basket.

dan mencoba Mencari Hinata, Namun yang didapat adalah...

JGLEK

pintu Hall Basket ditutup dari Luar, Naruto melihat 7 orang laki-laki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"jadi ini yah kode, Kuning, biru dan Hitam",gumam seseorang berambut silver dengan dua titik di dahinya.

Naruto mencerna perkataan laki-laki didepannya, dan Naruto menemukan sesuatu dalam perkataan itu.

'kalian ada Pesta didepan sekolah, Kuning, Biru dan Hitam',kata Sasuke terngiang-ngiang diotaknya, Naruto hanya menarik sebelah bibirnya, dia tau arti kata dari Sasuke tadi, mengeroyok dirinya.

Naruto dengan tenang Melihat sekelilingnya, ada yang membawa rantai; tongkat baseball dan tongkat.

"jadi kalian suruhan Anak berambut Raven tadi?",Tanya Naruto datar.

"wah wah ternyata kau tanggap akan kata Sasuke, otakmu ternyata encer juga, tapi sayang sekali Sasuke menginginkan kau pergi Dari sisi Hinata, dengan kata Lain kami harus membuatmu DIPECAT",kata seorang berambut Nanas dengan seringai liciknya.

"Kimimaro, bagaimana kalo kita bersena-senang saja sekarang?",tanya orang yang berambut nanas itu.

"ayo mulai dari kau kidoumaru",perintah Kimimaro pada kidoumaru.

sebelum semua menyerang, Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka dulu.

"Tunggu dulu",belum sempat mengangkat tongkat baseballnya, Naruto menghentikan dulu.

"apalagi hah?",tanya seorang berbadan gendut.

"ijinkan aku melepaskan jasku ini",kata Naruto mulai melepaskan Jas Hitamnya, dan melipatnya dengan Rapi dan Ditaruh di bangku penonton.

Naruto kembali ke area tengah lapangan Basket dikelilingi 7 orang tadi.

Naruto menggulung kedua lengan Kemeja-nya dan melonggarkan Dasi dikerahnya.

"silahkan",pinta Naruto

"HYAAA",Kidomaru maju terlebih Dahulu dengan mengarakan tongkat baseballnya ke arah wajah Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menunduk dan melakukan tendangan reverse sweep (tendangan kearah pergelangan kaki lawan).  
BUAKK  
Kidoumaru jatuh terjerembab dan mengerang kesakitan.  
"sial ternyata kau jago beladiri ya?",ucap Kimimaro namun dengan nada meremehkan.  
seorang bertubuh tambun maju dan mencoba mengarahkan serangan rantai ke arah leher Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto memegang Rantai itu namun seorang dibelakang Naruto bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut berdiri mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan tongkat baseball.  
dengan Cepat Naruto menarik Rantai laki-laki bertubuh tambun itu sehingga laki-laki bertubuh tambun itu tertarik akibat tarikan Naruto.  
setelah Naruto melihat peluang, Naruto menendang punggung Lelaki tambun itu , alhasil lelaki tambun dan lelaki tinggi yang membawa tongkat baseball itu bertabrakan.  
BRUUKKK  
"ugghhh",pekik dua orang itu kesakitan karena saling bertabrakan dengan keras.  
2 orang berponi kanan mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan tongkat, dengan reflek cepat Naruto menendang kedua tongkat yang digunakan kedua lelaki kembar tersebut hingga patah.  
tanpa ampun Naruto melompat dan melakukan tendangan memantul (menendang sambil melompati dari tubuh satu orang ke orang lain) dengan cepat.  
BUAAKKK BUAKKK  
dua lelaki kembar itu tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah.  
seorang berambut biru dengan gigi taring maju mencoba memukul Naruto dengan tongkat baseball namun dengan cepat Naruto memegang tongkat baseball itu lalu menjepit leher lelaki itu dengan tongkat baseball dengan memegang tongkat baseball itu berlawanan arah dari tubuh lelaki bergigi runcing itu.  
dua orang yang kembar tadi bangkit mencoba menyerang kembali Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menjadikan tubuh lelaki bergigi runcing itu sebagai tamengnya.  
"Uuugghh",tubuh lelaki bergigi runcing itu terkena serangan pukulan kawan-kawannya sendiri, Naruto lalu membalikkan badan lelaki Bergigi Runcing tersebut Dan menendang tepat arah Ulu Hati lelaki itu dengan tendangan telapak kakinya dengan keras, tubuh lelaki itu hampir mengenai si kembar. tanpa disadari mereka BERDUA, Naruto datang menyerang dan telah dihadapan mereka langsung mulai memukul mereka secara bergatian nan cepat dari tubuh hingga wajah.  
"HYEEE!",Teriak Naruto setelah itu membenturkan kepala kedua lelaki kembar itu dengan keras kemasing-masing kepala mereka.  
kedua lelaki kembar itu jatuh pingsan dengan kepala berdarah.  
Kimimaro yang dari tadi diam mulai turun tangan menghadapi Naruto.  
"Sawarabi no mai",Kimimaro menyerang Naruto seperti orang sedang menari.  
dengan reflek Naruto menghindari pukulan Kimimaro yang hampir tak terbaca, dan saat merasa Kimimaro merasa ada peluang karena Naruto tanpa sengaja membuka kuda-kuda tengah tubuhnya.  
BUAKK BUAAKK BUAKK  
tepat tengah ulu hati Naruto diserang secara beruntun oleh kimimaro.  
Naruto terkapar dan tejatuh dengan posisi tengkurap seperti pingsan.  
Kimimaro tersenyum meremehkan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"hahaha... dasar tempe ternyata cuma segini kemampuanmu",ejek Kimimaro  
"lebih baik kau kembali ke ibumu dan menyusu saja",lanjut Kimimaro tanpa sadar membangkitkan amarah Naruto.  
Naruto bangkit dan menundukkan kepalanya, dan Kimimaro yang tadi melihat Naruto bangkit lagi sedikit merasakan Aura yang begitu mengerikan dalam diri Naruto.  
"coba kau katakan sekali lagi..."pinta Naruto dengan nada dingin, Kimimaro yang sudah merasakan firasat buruk mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang.  
"kembalilah saja ke pada ibumu dan menyusu",Kata Kimimaro sekali lagi.  
"you are in BIG MISTAKE",gumam Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kimimaro dengan tatapan garang.  
GLEK  
kimimaro menelan ludahnya sendiri, pasalnya melihat kilatan mata Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi mengerikan.  
Naruto mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya didepan dadanya dan bergaya layaknya seorang petinju dengan sedikit melompat-lompat kecil.  
Kimimaro berlari menyerang Naruto dengan gerakan tariannya, dengan mudah Naruto menghindari serangan kimimaro yang bertubi-tubi.  
entah kenapa Kimimaro merasakan Naruto seolah-olah sudah membaca gerakannya,  
"My Turn!", teriak Naruto dengan kecang hingga suara menggema di hall basket itu.  
Tiba-tiba Saja Naruto memukul wajah sebelah kiri kimimaro dengan keras, kimimaro sedikit terhuyung-huyung akibat pukulan cepat Naruto yang tiba-tiba.  
tanpa ampun Naruto kembali Menyerang Kimimaro dan membuat kimimaro terkejut serangan Naruto yang mendadak tanpa memberinya jeda sekalipun.  
Naruto membuka telapak tangannya sebelah kiri dan dikejutkan sebagai pengecoh, sementara Tangan kanan memukul wajah sebelah kiri kimimaro.  
Naruto melakukan gerakan serangan seperti itu selama 5 kali, lalu Naruto menendang wajah Kimimaro dengan tendangan memutar lalu mendaratkan tendangan telapak kakinya didepan wajah kimimaro.  
BUAAAAGGHHH  
-Jackpot-  
Tendangan Naruto membuat Kimimaro terkapar tak berdaya dengan wajah memar dan hidung berdarah, Pingsan.  
Teman-teman Kimimaro yang melihat itu, terkejut setengah mati. pasalnya mereka tahu Kimimaro yang selama ini selalu menang sekalipun melawan lawan terkuat kalah dengan mudah oleh Naruto.  
"Kimimaro!",teriak seorang tinggi besar dengan rambut jabriknya mencoba menyerang Naruto.  
"Juugo jangan!",teriak seorang bergigi runcing memperingatkan, namun teriakannya tak didengar oleh juugo.  
sebuah pukulan hendak didaratkan pada wajah Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan gerakan cepat mundur dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Juugo.  
Naruto menendang ketiak Juugo dan membuat Juugo berteriak kesakitan.  
Sekali Lagi Naruto melakukan tendangan pada ketiak Juugo dan menendang dada Juugo lalu wajah secara beruntun.  
Naruto melakukan tendangan finishing dengan menarik Juugo pada dirinya dan Menendang wajah Juugo dengan Keras.  
BUAAAAGGHH  
semua kawan-kawan Kimimaro melihat itu hanya memandang ngeri Naruto.  
Juugo memegangi tangannya yang terasa sangat sakit, The Wrath of Naruto.  
jangan pernah membangunkan sisi gelap Naruto jika ingin selamat.  
Seorang Gadis berambut merah Darah Masuk kedalam Hall Basket, Dan betapa terkejutnya Banyak Remaja Laki-laki terkapar dan Satu orang berambut Pirang berdiri Tegak ditengah-tengah mereka.  
"Ada apa ini?",tanya Gadis itu terkejut  
Gadis itu melihat Naruto dan menaikan Kedua alisnya.  
"Naru-chan?",panggil Gadis itu  
Naruto menoleh pada Gadis itu dan mengenal Gadis itu.  
"Karin-chan",ucap Naruto melangkah menghampiri Karin.  
"apa yang kau lakukan disini Naru-chan?",tanya Karin penasaran dan melihat kawan-kawannya sekelas terkapar tak berdaya.  
"Aku mencari Hinata-sama kesini, tapi ternyata aku dijebak seseorang dan mereka adalah suruhan seseorang untuk menyerangku",kata Naruto.  
"Kau bekerja Pada keluarga Hyuuga?",tanya Karin.  
Naruto mengangguk Pelan, Karin melihat Kawan-kawannya yang sedikit-demi sedikit tersadar.  
"Bagaimana Rasanya terkena pukulan Lelaki ini?",Tanya Karin seolah mengejek.  
semua kawan-kawannya hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Karin Hanya menarik sebelah bibirnya dan mendengus kesal pada Kawan-kawannya.  
"kalian mau tahu siapa Dia?",Tebak Karin sekali Lagi pada kawan-kawannya, namun hanya dijawab gelengan secara kompak kawan-kawannya.  
"Kalian ingat Tidak Paman Minato yang mengajari kalian beladiri?",tanya Karin sekali Lagi dan pertanyaan menghampiri Naruto, apakah mereka kenal ayah Naruto?  
"kami ingat, memang kenapa Karin?, dan kenapa Juga kau membela si Pria Pirang ini?",tanya lelaki bergigi Runcing.  
"Suigetsu, kau ingat kan kata Paman Minato bukan 'Gunakan beladiri untuk kebaikan bukan untuk kejahatan', lalu kau Kimimaro seharusnya kau dapat jadi contoh dari kawan-kawanmu bukan malah sebaliknya",omel Karin.  
"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Pria pirang ini?",tanya 2 lelaki kembar berponi itu bersamaan.  
" baiklah, kalian salah melawan Orang. Dia ini... ah Naru-chan perkenalkan dirimu pada Mereka semua",pinta Karin pada Naruto  
"Baiklah, Namaku NAMIKAZE NARUTO",Naruto memperkenalkan Diri, semua mata-kawan-kawan Karin membelalak terkejut.  
"Na-Namikaze?",tanya jiroubou terbata-bata.  
"Dia putra Paman Minato",jelas Karin membuat semuanya terkejut bukan Kepalang termasuk Kimimaro menunduk malu.  
Naruto yang cengo Hanya sedikit melongo kebingungan.  
"Lebih Baik kalian minta maaf pada Naruto SEKARANG",perintah Karin membuat semua kawan-kawannya Gugup.  
"aaaarggh tangan kananku tak bisa digerakan",pekik Juugo kesakitan.  
Naruto yang melikat Juugo Kesakitan melangkah kepada Juugo.  
Naruto Memegang Tangan Juugo dan Membuat Juugo sedikit ketakutan pada Naruto.  
"Tenang saja, aku tak kan menyakitimu. aku hanya akan mengobatimu saja",senyum Naruto lalu memegang pergelangan dan siku tangan Juugo.  
dengan gerakan Seperti sedikit memutar pada tangan Juugo, Naruto lalu sedikit mengurut dari pangkal tangan Juugo hingga pergelangan Juugo.  
"aaarrrggghh",pekik JUUGO kesakitan.  
"Juugo!",teriak semua kawan-kawannya.  
"Tenang Saja, Naruto hanya mengobati Juugo",ucap Karin Tenang, setelah Naruto melepas tangan Juugo.  
Juugo mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya dan merasakan tangannya sudah kembali digerakkan seperti biasanya.  
"A-arigatou",ucap Juugo dengan gugup namun hanya dibalas Oleh senyuman Naruto.  
"aku mewakili kawan-kawanku, meminta maaf padamu Namikaze-san. dan kami tak kan mengulangi perbuatan ini lagi",Kimimaro menunduk minta maaf diikuti semua kawan-kawannya.  
"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian",ucap Naruto membuat semuanya mendongak dan tersenyum lega pada Naruto.  
"Siapa yang menyuruh Kalian?",Tanya Karin.  
semua kawan-kawannya terdiam tak mampu menjawab, Naruto yang mengerti situasi mulai mengalihkan pertanyaan Karin.  
"Sebaiknya kau Obati luka Kawan-kawanmu",kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
Karin hanya menghela Nafas, dan memandangi kawan-kawannya yang babak belur.  
"Baiklah",ujar karin lalu membawa semua Kawan-kawannya pergi Dari Hall basket.  
"oh ya Naruto, Kalau Kau mencari Hinata, dia sudah Pulang duluan dengan Sasuke",ucap Karin lalu melangkah pergi dengan kawan-kawannya.  
Naruto hanya menghela Nafas sabar.  
'selalu saja seenaknya Nona Hinata',gumam Naruto dalam Hati.  
(skip Time)

Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang telah mengantarnya Pulang.  
Hinata lalu melangkah dan betapa terkejutnya Dia mendapati Naruto sudah didepan Pintu bersama Jinrei.  
"Kau!",tunjuk Hinata pada Naruto.  
"ya Kenapa Nona Hinata?",tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa Dosa.  
Naruto menghampiri Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu.  
"Jika anda ingin Saya Dipecat, setidaknya anda harus pandai sedikit mengudang Musuh pada saya",Bisik Naruto lalu menunduk hormat pada Hinata dan Pergi dengan senyum Simpul.  
Hinata hanya terpaku terdiam dan meresapi perkataan Naruto.  
'ugggh dasar pirang sialan',umpat Hinata dalam Hati.  
.

.

.

.

TbC

Wahahahahaha chp. 3 selesai meskipun sedikit amburadul .

Saya tekankan pada Sasuhina Fans, Endingnya ga akanSasuHina tapi NARUHINA.

Ok! :)

So jangan berharap lebih pada Fic ini, karena fic iniuntuk Naruhina Lovers.

For SASUNARUKO LOVERS ficnya saya lanjutkan minggu depan.

Caooooo…


	4. Chapter 4

My Lovely Bodyguard

Jika pekerjaan memilihmu maka kau harus  
mengikutinya dan menjalankan aturannya.

DISCLAIMER: MASA SIH KASIH MOTOR ( #DIGOROK  
OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO)

Author: Cahaya Fellyanthony

MAIN PAIR: NARUHINA Slight Sasuhina  
GENRE: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION  
RATE: Mature (violence and gore)  
Hy minnaaaaaaaaah(?) aku bawa kembali fic  
jadulku. Tapi ini ku-remake kembali jadi fic yang  
super duper gaje moga minna suka fic-ku ini.

Happy reading

.

.

perkenalan Oc (enemy): 8

The Shadow: rambut spike Biru dongker, mata merah,kulit kuning . sifat: anti sosial, suka membawa pisau lipat, sosiopatik, suka menyendiri.

Ichigo Haka: rambut putih poni menutupi mata sebelah kiri, mata hitam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, kulit kuning. sifat: suka menyeringai, sosiopatik, psycho, suka memakai revolver untuk membunuh sesuka hati.

Ralph Zons: rambut afro, kulit hitam, tinggi. sifat: bertarung tanpa kenal ampun, wajah selalu datar, sosiopatik, petarung tipe capoeira dan kick boxing.

Big Joe: rambut plontos, kulit putih, badan besar kekar dan tinggi,sifat: kalem namun brutal, suka memandang lawan tajam, tipe: wrestler.

Shin Dragster (leader): Rambut raven putih, mata Hijau, kulit putih. sifat: pendiam, bringas dalam bertarung, wajah tanpa expresi, tipe: taek won do

Hyun Law dan Hyun Ki( kembar identik): Kulit putih, mata hitam, rambut hitam (law: rambut emo menutupi mata kanan, lee: rambut slick), sifat: ceria namun mematikan, suka melakukan tugas bersama dalam membunuh, lebay, terorganisir tipe: Old kungfu chinese.

Tayuya: kalian dah tau... nb: tayuya bisu

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Dead Fighting  
.

.  
sudah seminggu Hinata mendapat kawalan dari Naruto, Keistimewaan? menurut Hinata: Naruto orang yang suka pamer senyum dan paling suka diam Tanpa ekspresi, freak.  
"makhluk astral",itulah julukan Hinata pada Naruto, Namun tanpa disadari Hinata.  
Hinata sudah terjerat pesona Namikaze Naruto yang sederhana dan apa adanya.  
Hinata akui sering kehilangan akal menghadapi Naruto yang sering "Lolos" dari jebakannya. dan 2 kali lipat juga kekesalan Hinata Pada Naruto yang selalu mampu membuatnya bungkam akan tatapan matanya.  
"menjengkelkan sekali",umpat Hinata pelan.  
Kali ini Dia Harus ke sekolah kembali didampingi Makhluk astral a.k.a Naruto.  
oke, Ketampanan Naruto hampir sama dengan Len Kagamine, aktor Film "Vocaloid" yang sedang digandrungi Masyarakat Negara Konoha saat ini.  
Tapi kenapa Harus Naruto? Dan kenapa Ketampanan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke tersaingi karena adanya Naruto.  
Dan lagi-lagi Hinata sedikit gerah lantaran Naruto Dekat dengan salah satu teman perempuan sekelasnya yang diincar oleh para lelaki satu sekolah,Rias Gremory.  
Gadis bermata hijau dan berambut merah itu tengah Duduk di taman menyodorkan bekalnya pada Naruto.  
Meskipun baru kenal Tiga hari, Naruto Dan Rias begitu Dekat bahkan seperti sepasang kekasih. Lho Hinata Cemburu?  
"aarrrgghh",teriak kecil Hinata malah sedikit kerepotan dengan hatinya kini.  
hey, Hinata! kau tak sadar akan bahasa hatimu sayang...

(Sepulang sekolah)  
Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan keras dan kesal pasalnya sang kekasih ada urusan keluarga mendadak dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja.  
Dan parahnya ketika belum mencapai Mobil, Dirinya disuguhi pemandangan memanaskan hatinya.  
Naruto dan Rias kini Sedang mengobrol, Lha Hinata Cemburu Lagi?  
'sial Kenapa sih makhluk astral itu mengobrol dengan Rias?",Gumam Hinata dalam hati.  
dengan Cepat Hinata mendekati Naruto lalu menyeret lelaki Pirang itu Pergi dan membuat Rias yang tadi mengobrol dengan Naruto kebingungan akibat tingkah Hinata yang super aneh hari ini.  
"kau masuk mobil!",perintah Hinata dengan nada menekan pada Naruto, dan membukakan Pintu mobil.  
"anda kenapa Hinata-sama?",Jinrei juga sedikit bingung dengan Tingkah Hinata yang sudah aneh selama seharian penuh ini.  
"CEPAT MASUK!".perintah Hinata kali ini dengan nada Tinggi.  
mau tak mau Naruto dan Jinrei masuk kedalam Mobil, tapi Langkah Naruto terhenti kala Hinata memegang pergelangan tangannya.  
"kau duduk denganku dibelakang",Perintah Hinata membuat Naruto tambah Bingung setengah mati.  
'kenapa Nona Hinata? apa kesambet setan sadako ya?',Batin Naruto mengikuti perintah Hinata.  
yah, ada yang aneh dengan Hinata? dan keanehan itu disebabkan oleh seorang berambut pirang bermata biru.

(Sasuke Side)  
Sasuke terpaksa berbohong pada Hinata saat Pulang sekolah, lantaran kekasihnya Sakura ingin menemuinya di Restoran dekat taman Kota konoha.  
dan Sasuke hanya Bisa menuruti kekasihnya berambut soft pink tersebut, karena 2 hari Sasuke tak menemuinya karena tugasnya sebagai ketua Osis di sekolah.  
"Sasuke-kun",Panggil seseorang pada Sasuke di sebuah Bangku dekat jalan trotoar taman Kota.  
Sasuke mendatangi asal suara yang memanggilnya yang tak Lain Sakura.  
"lama?",tanya Sasuke singkat lalu mengecup kening Sakura, Sakura hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan.  
mereka berdua Duduk berdekatan, dan memesan Minuman pada sang waitress restoran.  
"ada apa kau memanggilku kesini Sakura-chan?",tanya Sasuke.  
"kau ini? kau tak kangenn padaku?",Sakura mengembungkan kedua Pipinya tandan Ngambek, manis sekali.  
"Hmm Gomen, ya kangen Saku-chan",jawab Sasuke sedikit tersenyum simpul.  
"Bagaimana soal pertunangan kita besok, sudah siap?",Tanya Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya Dibahu Sasuke.  
"Sudah, Besok keluarga Uchiha juga datang ke pesta pertunangan Kita",Jawab Sasuke datar.  
"haaah Leganya, setidaknya kau sudah kuikat dengan tali pertunangan. kau tak mengecewakanku kan Sasuke-kun?",tanya Sakura dengan Mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu Setia untukmu",Jawab Sasuke lalu mencium Bibir Sakura.  
'Gomenasai Hinata-Honey',gumam Sasuke dalam Hati.

(Naruhina Side)  
Naruto hanya terdiam selama perjalan pulang menuju Kediaman Hyuuga, Bahkan Hinata malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada Bahu Naruto entah itu sengaja atau tidak.  
yang Jelas Gadis itu sangat aneh Hari ini, Marah tidak Jelas padanya dan juga pada Jinrei. (padahal Naruto yang terus kena Omel)  
gadis itu hanya kelelahan Plus tak ingin diganggu ketenangan hatinya.  
Naruto menemani Hinata ditaman PINGGIRAN Kota tadi sebelum kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga.  
Gadis itu 2 jam berayun-ayun di salah satu ayunan, dan memerintah Naruto seenak jidatnya, beli ini, beli itu, ambil ini dan ambil itu.  
Naruto Hanya menuruti Gadis itu dan Pulang dengan mata sembab yang tak tahu kenapa.  
Tapi Naruto tetap Diam dan lebih memilih bungkam serta tak bertanya karena putri Hyyuga Hiashi itu tengah badmood.  
Naruto merasakan Hinata sudah Tidur dalam sandaran Bahunya, Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata yang damai akan tidurnya itu.  
benar-benar Cantik dimata Naruto.  
sesudah sampai Di kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto terpaksa menggendong Hinata dengan gaya bridal style kedalam kamar Pribadi Hinata.  
Gadis itu tampak kelelahan, sementara para maid membantu Naruto memindahkan Hinata keatas tempat tidur dengan melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Hinata.  
Naruto kemudian menyelimuti Hinata dan segera keluar dari Kmar Hinata.  
"apa yang terjadi pada Nona Hinata?",gumam Naruto seperti merasakan kesedihan Hinata, entah apa itu.  
Tapi Pria pirang itu merasakan, Hinata kesepian dan hanya Sasuke tempat sandaran hati malah menghilang entah kemana.  
setidaknya Naruto sudah meminjamkan bahunya untuk Hinata bersandar dari semua kesedihan yang melanda Hinata tadi.

(Keesokan harinya)  
hari minggu seperti biasa Naruto memakai pakaian Biasa dan melakukan push up dan sit up di pagi buta dikamarnya.  
setelah selesai, pemuda itu melakukan sedikit gerakan beladiri.  
Naruto melihat jarum jam dinding, Pukul 05.30 Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan merasakan angin pagi yang begitu menyejukkan.  
Mata Naruto melihat siluet seseorang di taman sedang bermain ayunan sendirian.  
"Nona Hinata",Gumam Naruto  
Seorang itu menoleh pada Naruto, Dan menatapnya dengan Tatapan Kosong.  
"Nona apa yang anda Lakukan pagi Buta seperti ini?",Tanya Naruto menghampiri Hinata.  
"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan dipagi Buta seperti ini?",tanya Hinata Balik dengan Nada Pelan.  
"Saya sudah terbiasa Bangun pagi Buta, ini sudah kebiasaan saya mulai dari saya kecil Nona",ujar Naruto hanya mendapat tanggapan Datar dari Hinata.  
"Kau mau kemana?",tanya Hinata lagi.  
"Saya mau jalan-jalan Nona",jawab Naruto  
"Aku ikut",Hinata bangkit dari tempat ayunan dan mulai berjalan menuju Naruto.  
Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya,  
"Tapi...",belum sempat berkata, Hinata menggandeng Naruto.  
"Aku bosan Dirumah",ucap Hinata.  
Dengan sedikit gugup Naruto hanya menuruti putri Hyuuga Hiashi itu. Naruto melihat tangannya dipegang oleh Hinata.  
'kami-sama kenapa Nona Hinata hari ini?',gumam Naruto dalam Hati tampak kurang enak dengan keadaannya sekarang.  
(skip time)

Akari tampak mencoba merebut bola basket dari Itachi dengan usaha kerasnya.  
nampak sekali Gadis itu tampak susah payah mengimbangi permainan Itachi dalam olahraga itu.  
tiba-tiba mata Itachi menagkap suatu Objek dikejauhan.  
"Hinata dengan siapa?",Gumam Itachi namun Dia lengah saat Akari merebut Bola itu dan memasukan dalam keranjang Basket.  
"yeeeeiii aku dapat 2 poin",teriak gadis itu kegirangan.  
namun kesenangan Gadis tak bertahan lama saat kekasihnya melihat sesuatu.  
"Ita-kun kau melihat apa?",tanya Akari bingung.  
"eh, tidak. tidak melihat apa-apa",elak Itachi  
Akari melihat arah Itachi tadi melihat, Jalan Trotoar: nothing.  
"dasar, ayo lanjutkan lagi",senyum Akari mencium pipi Itachi.  
"hei, kau ini",Itachi mulai mengejar Akari.

(NaruHina side)  
Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang bersama Hinata.  
tanpa disadari mereka berdua, 2 orang berbadan besar tengah membuntuti mereka berdua.  
Naruto tahu akan hal itu, mulai menggandeng Hinata menuju gang sempit.  
"Kita mau kemana makhluk astral?",tanya Hinata bingung takut diapa-apakan Naruto.  
"Kita diikuti 2 orang dibelakang Kita Hinata-sama",jawab Naruto datar.  
belum sempat menoleh kebelakang, Naruto melarang Hinata menoleh kebelakang.  
"jangan menoleh kebelakang",perintah Naruto mempercepat langkahnya bersama Hinata.  
Hinata hanya menuruti kata Naruto.  
Naruto melihat sedikit menjauh dari 2 orang itu mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk bersembunyi bersama Hinata digang Kecil dekat Toko pecinan.  
"anda tunggu disini, Biar saya urus mereka",Kata Naruto.  
"Tapi...",belum sempat berkata-kata, Hinata disodori Handphone oleh Naruto.  
"telepon Kediaman Hyuuga sekarang",perintah Naruto lalu pergi menghadapi 2 orang yang membuntutinya tadi.  
2 orang yang membuntuti Naruto kebingungan tak menemukan Naruto dan Hinata.  
"mencariku",tanya Naruto dibelakang 2 orang berbadan besar dengan nada datar.  
dua orang itu hanya diam, kemudian mengeluarkan katana dari balik baju mereka.  
dengan cepat Naruto bergerak dan mengunci tangan kedua orang berbadan besar itu dengan sekali gerak.  
tapi 2 orang berbadan besar itu lalu melepas jaket hitam mereka dan lolos dari kuncian Naruto.  
dengan leluasa 2 orang berbadan besar itu mengeluarkan katana dari sarung pedang mereka.  
Naruto dengan siaga melakukan kuda-kudanya.  
Hinata yang melihat Naruto berjuang sendirian hanya berharap Naruto tak apa-apa.  
"ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum mati?",seringai 2 orang berbadan besar itu  
"ada, kalian saja yang mati",balas Naruto dengan seringai serigalanya.  
2 orang itu menyerang Naruto dengan Katana mereka, Namun dengn sigap Naruto menghindar dan mengelak serangan yang dilancarkan kedua orang itu.  
Hinata menelpon Kediaman Hyuuga dan beruntung ada yang yang mengangkatnya.  
'kediaman Hyuuga',salah seorang suara perempuan yang dapat dikenali Hinata.  
"Aurora cepat bawa Kakashi ke gang sempit pecinan dekat taman kota, Naruto diserang 2 orang tak dikenal",ucao Hinata panik.  
'baik Nona, akan saya lakukan perintah nona secepatnya',kata Aurora mengakhiri hubungan telepon tersebut.  
sementara Naruto Kini tengah menghindari serangan katana yang dilancarkan 2 orang besar itu.  
'aku mohon jangan ada kematian lagi didepan mataku',batin Hinata Cemas.

.

.

.

Naruto sedikit kewalahan menghindari serangan para penjahat yang menyerang Dirinya,  
dengan gesit Naruto menghindari sebuah tebasan yang mengarah pada lehernya dengan gerakan menunduk.  
namun belum sampai disitu sebuah sabetan katan mengarah dari arah belakang Naruto.  
dengan cepat Naruto menghindari dan berguling-guling ditanah dengan cepat.  
sebuah sabetan katana kembali menyerang Naruto dengan cepat dan lagi-lagi dia harus kewalahan menghindari serangan yang ditujukan padanya.  
SRAATT  
sebuah goresan tipis berhasil mengenai pipi Naruto sebelah kiri, membuat jantung Hinata 2 kali lebih cepat memompa darahnya.  
Naruto bergulingan kebelakang, 2 orang yang menyerang Naruto terdiam sedikit kelelahan.  
"hehehe bagaimana anak muda?, itu baru Goresan kecil. selanjutnya kau akan kami cincang",ucap 2 orang penjahat itu terkkekeh senang.  
"mungkin ini goresan pertama...",Naruto tertunduk dan mengusap darah yang mulai mengucur dari pipinya dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya.  
"dan juga terakhir untuk kalian",Naruto mendongak menatap tajam kedua lelaki besar itu dan menjilati darah yang ada di ibu jarinya.  
2 Lelaki itu sedikit menaikan kedua alisnya dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan Meremehkan.  
"berarti kau siap untuk mati",salah satu dari 2 lelaki tersebut menyerang Naruto.  
sebuah serangan tebasan katana dari atas kepala Naruto,  
"Naruto awas!",teriak Hinata pada Naruto, Namun mata seorang penjahat itu membelalak kaget.  
TEP  
serangan katananya dihentikan Naruto dengan menggunakan jari jempol dan telunjuk saja diujung katana tersebut.  
"Ketika Kau merasa sudah merasa menang, lebih baik kau liat arah kekalahanmu saja",Ucap Naruto Dingin membuat 2 penjahat tersebut Ciut nyalinya..  
"KATSU",Teriak Naruto  
KRANGG  
seketika itu Juga Katana itu dipatahkan oleh Naruto, dan patahan katana Ditangan Naruto dipegang DAN...  
JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEEB  
Naruto menusuk perut lelaki besar itu dengan cepat nan bringas.  
Lelaki besar itu mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya serta badannya,sementara kawannya membelalak melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu begitu juga Hinata.  
"K-Kau... Siapa Kau?",tanya Lelaki itu sedikit Mundur kala Badan kawannya sudah ambruk bersimbah darah ditanah.  
"Aku..", Naruto menyeringai dan mulai mendekati lelaki besar satunya yang masih hidup.  
"Hanya Bodyguard yang kebetulan numpang lewat",jawab Naruto lalu mengambil katana yang tadi dia patahkan dari tangan seorang penjahat yang tadi dia bunuh.  
"dan sekarang kau jadi korbanku selanjutnya",ucap Naruto datar.  
dengan pelan Narutomelangkah menuju seorang yang masih hidup itu dengan potongan katana ditangan kanan dan katana yang tinggal setengahnya ditangan kirinya.  
Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan Ngeri.  
dengan Penuh rasa kemarahan Naruto mendatangi penjahat yang memandangnya dengan penuh ketakutan.  
"Takutlah pada kematianmu...",ucap Naruto sekali lagi lalu berlari menuju penjahat itu.  
Naruto memulai sabetannya pada tubuh sebelah kiri sang penjahat dengan cepat, namun penjahat itu menahan serangan Katana tangan kanan Naruto dengan katananya.  
tanpa diduga sebuah potongan yang ada ditangan kirinya, dengan cepat penjahat itu menghindari dan menelak serangan Naruto.  
Naruto membalik arah Mata pedang katananya setengah (membalik seperti menyerang menggunakan ganggang katana yang setengah, tapi menggunakan mata tajam katana dibaliknya.).  
dengan cepat Naruto menggunakan serangan kombinasi pedang terbalik dan potongan katana ditangan kanannya yang membuat tangan kanan Naruto berdarah.  
penjahat itu kewalahan menghadapi Permainan pedang Naruto, bahkan serangan Naruto hampir mengenai leher penjahat itu jika penhat itu tak mundur.  
Namun kali ini Serangan Naruto Benar-benar kalap bahkan tak bisa terbaca baik dimata penjahat itu.  
Dengan cepat Naruto mendaratkan tebasan di bahu kanan penjahat itu, dan hasilnya tebasan Naruto ditahan dengan katana penjahat itu namun karena kalah tenaga dari Naruto, Potongan katana itu berhasil mengenai Bahu penjahat itu dan membuat luka menganga pada bahu penjahat itu.  
Naruto tanpa ampun mendaratkan serangan dari tusukan tangan kirinya menuju perut penjahat itu.  
JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB.  
Naruto dengan Bringas menusuk perut penjahat itu dengan cepat.  
penjahat itu memuntahkan darah yang banyak dari mulutnya dan saat katana penjahat itu sudah lemah dari genggaman tangannya, dengan cepat Naruto membuang kedua "katana" ditangannya dan merebut katana itu dari tangan penjahat itu.  
dengan cepat Naruto menuju arah belakang Punggung dan mengarahkan Katana tersebut kearah leher penjahat itu.  
"Ini karena kau mencoba menyakiti Nona Hinata",lalu dengan cepat Naruto menggorok leher penjahat tersebut hingga penjahat itu jatuh dengan pelan didepan Naruto.  
Hinata hanya terpaku dengan pemandangan mengerikan didepan matanya.  
segera mungkin Naruto menghampiri Hinata, dan menyapa Hinata kembali.  
"Nona",panggil Naruto pada Hinata.  
Hinata melihat banyak Orang dibelakang Naruto, Hinata melihat arah belakang Naruto.  
"N-naruto",Hinata melihat banyak Orang berpakaian Preman dibelakang Naruto, 25 orang. dengan segera Naruto menoleh kearah belakang.  
"pasukan back up ya?",Gumam Naruto lalu mengambil Katana yang setengah dan yang Utuh.  
Semua penjahat dihadapan Naruto membawa Tongkat baseball, Besi tongkat dan rantai.  
"Nona Hinata, anda Mundur",perintah Naruto mulai menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk, Hinata hanya menuruti perintah Naruto.  
Naruto berlari dan menyerang para penjahat Back up itu semua.  
Seorang penjahat memakai senjata Rantai mencoba menyerang tapi Naruto dengan Cepat menebas kepala Penjahat itu hingga tak bersatu dengan Kepalanya.  
SRAAAT  
Naruto melakukan Gerakan berputar-putar kebawah sambil menebaskan kedua katana-nya kearah kaki semua penjahat.  
SRAT SRAT SRAT SRAT  
"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH",teriak para penjahat itu kesakitan.  
4 Kaki penjahat tertebas serangan Naruto. lalu Naruto menginjak-injak Tubuh para penjahat dengan cepat lalu melompatt mendaki dada seorang penjahat yang hendak menyerangnya dan menusukkan kedua katana-nya pada Dada Kiri penjahat itu serta mulut penjahat itu.  
JLEB  
Naruto segera menoleh ke arah para penjahat yang lain dan menyerang para penjahat yang seakan tak takut mati itu.  
dengan cepat Naruto menunduk saat sebuah pukula ditujukan pada wajahnya, Naruto menyerang balik dengan menendang perut penjahat itu dengan keras.  
"G-Gila",Gumam Hinata takut setengah Mati dengan Naruto yang sudah berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya.  
Namun belum puas menghabisi semua penjahat itu, 2 mobil SUV Hitam datang dari arah belakang para penjahat- penjahat itu.  
Hinata bernafas lega mendapat Bantuan Klan Hyuuga yang datang tepat Waktu.  
"semua Mundur!",perintah seorang penjahat pada yang lainnya lalu berlari menuju gang sempit lainnya.  
seorang bermasker dengan rambut melawan gravitasi menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata bersama para pengawal Klan Hyuuga  
"Tuan Naruto, Nona Hinata",panggil orang itu tak lain Kakashi.  
dibelakang Kakashi, Aurora mendatangi Hinata dan merangkul hinata dari sebelah.  
"anda tak apa-apa nona Hinata?".tanya Aurora.  
"Tidak apa-apa Aura-chan, aku baik-baik saja",ucap Hinata, Mata Hinata tertuju pada Naruto.  
Sementara Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi, Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mata mereka berdua bertemu dan Wajah Hinata memerah seketika menatap Mata Naruto.  
sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul pada Hinata, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.  
"Semua kejar para penjahat tadi dan tangkap",perintah Kakashi pada semua anak buahnya.  
"HA'I !", jawab semua bawahan Kakashi lalu berlari mengejar para penjahat yang menyerang Naruto dan Hinata tadi, sementara penjahat yang terluka parah dibawa ke kantor polisi terdekat.  
"anda sebaiknya Pulang Tuan Naruto, Nona Hinata",Pinta Aurora lalu dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto dan juga Hinata. Mata Hinata menangkap Intens darah yang berada di telapak tangan Kiri Naruto yang terus menetes.  
Tanpa Pikir panjang Hinata menghampiri Naruto lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan melihat Luka tersebut.  
"eh",Naruto bingung plus wajahnya memerah saat Hinata memegang tangan Kirinya.  
dengan cepat Hinata merobek T-shirt Baju-nya bagian Bawah dan melilitkan kain tersebut ke tangan Kiri Naruto.  
Hinata tak peduli bila perutnya yang ramping sekarang sedikit kelihatan oleh Kakashi dan Naruto serta yang lainnya.  
setelah selesai, Hinata menghampiri Aurora kembali dan bergegas melangkah menuju Mobil.  
Naruto hanya melongo kagum dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan juga.

(Sasuke Side)  
dilain Tempat Sasuke tengah mempersiapkan Tuxedo Hitamnya untuk pertunagannnya Nanti malam, sebuah Dering Hnadphone membuyarkan kegiatan Sasuke dan dengan pelan Sasuke menggeggam handphone tersebut dan memencet Tombol Hijau pada Handphone-nya.  
"ada apa?",tanya Sasuke pada Orang Diseberang yang kurang diketahui itu siapa.  
"APA!, baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang",Ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil Kunci mobilnya diatas meja Belajarnya.  
Sasuke berpapasan dengan Sakura dan membuat Sasuke terdiam sesaat  
"Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana?",Tanya Sakura.  
"Itu ada Urusan Kecil dengan teman-temanku sebentar, Kau urusi Dulu semua keperluan yang ada untuk pesta ya",ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup sesaat Bibir Sakura.  
Sasuke lalu berlari kecil menuju Halaman Depan Rumah dan segera mengemudikan Mobil Lamborghini aventador-nya menuju suatu tempat.  
"Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sasuke-kun padaku?",Gumam Sakura.  
(Skip time)  
Hinata hanya berdiri menunggu diruang Tunggu kantor Polisi dengan tenang.  
Namun Tiba-Tiba saja Seseorang memeluk Hinata Dari Belakang, Hinata terkejut Dan menoleh keraha sebelahnya dan mendapati Sebuah tatapan khawatir dari orang itu.  
"Sasuke-kun",ucap Hinata pelan.  
"Kau baik-Baik saja kan sayang, Apa yang terjadi?",Tanya Sasuke masih memeluk Hinata dari Belakang dan mencium Pipi Hinata.  
"Tadi aku Diserang Penjahat saat berjalan-jalan Dengan salah Satu Bodyguard-ku ditaman",Ucap Hinata.  
"Dengan makhluk astral Pirang itu?",Tebak Sasuke  
Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala, Namun rahang Sasuke mengeras mendapat jawaban HiNATA seperti itu.  
"Bitch, Dia memang pembawa Sial",Umpat Sasuke tanpa sadar membuat Hinata sedikit Emosi. dengan tidak Sabaran Hinata melepas Pelukan Sasuke.  
"Bukan Dia yang salah, Aku yang tadi menyuruhnya mengawalku untuk jalan-jalan bersamaku ditaman",Ucap hinata seakan-akan tak suka ucapan "pembawa sial" Sasuke yang ditujukan pada Naruto.  
"Tapi kau hampir Mati gara-gara Dia bukan?",ucap Sasuke lagi, membuat Sedikit memincingkan Matanya.  
"Dia yang menyelamatkan aku Baka!, Lalu kemana saja kau Seharian kemarin? kenapa kau Sulit untuk Ku hubungi? Dan darimana kau tau aku sekarang berada di kantor Polisi?",Hinata mencecar berbagai pertanyaan kepada Sasuke, Sasuke sedikit terdiam akan perubahan Hinata sekarang.  
"aku sudah BILANG honey, aku ada Urusan Keluarga yang sangat Penting",Elak Sasuke hanya dibalas dengusan Hinata, Hinata menemukan Kebohongan Dimata Sasuke.  
"cih!",Hinata mulai sedikit menjauhi Sasuke namun Tangan Hinata ditahan Sasuke. sebuah Ciuman Mendarat Dibibir Hinata.  
"Kumohon kau jangan marah, Aku minta maaf Honey",Ucap Sasuke meminta maaf pada Hinata.  
Hinata hanya Diam dengan wajah Datar namun Jurus Puppy eyes milik Sasuke membuat Hinata mengalah.  
"Baiklah, Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu. aku mau masuk Ruangan interogasi sekarang",Pinta Hinata membelai wajah Sasuke.  
Dengan tidak rela Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan melepas Hinata menuju Ruang Interogasi.  
Belum ada DuA atau lebih tepatnya Tiga langkah, Seorang berambut Pirang Keluar Dari ruangan Interogasi.  
Hinata mendekati Naruto dan menanyakan bagaimana...  
"Bagaimana?",tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.  
"apa Anda kenal Moryo?",tanya Naruto balik. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan.  
"menurut Para polisi mereka yang menyerang kita tadi Adalah anak Buah Moryo, Dan menurut Polisi juga mereka punya Dendam dengan Klan Hyuuga termasuk ayah anda Nona",terang Naruto pada Hinata, membuat Hinata Diam.  
"lalu Para penjahat tadi bagaimana? apa mereka mau Bicara tentang keberadaan Atasan mereka?",tanya Hinata.  
Naruto hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan, Hinata hanya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.  
"kenapa aku yang harus jadi Sasarannya sih",Ucap Hinata menunduk kecewa.  
Naruto menepuk Pundak Hinata sebelah Kiri, dan membuat Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto.  
"Saya akan selalu menjaga Nona Hinata, meskipun itu dengan Nyawa saya sekalipun",Ucap Naruto tersenyum lima jari PADA Hinata, membuat Hinata Terkesima.  
Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundak Hinata.  
"Lebih baik kau awasi pacarku ini, dan kau juga jaga jarak darinya",Sasuke merangkul Hinata serta menatap Naruto dengan pandangan Tak suka.  
"Ha'i Tuan, akan saya laksanakan",ucap Naruto sambil menunduk Hormat.  
Sasuke menarik sebelah Bibirnya, Namun Hinata hanya memandang Naruto Sendu.  
'Naruto',gumam Hinata dalam Hati kemudian mengikuti Sasuke pulang menuju kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto hanya memandangi kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan sedikit sendu nan... Kecewa.  
'Aku Hanya Bodyguard Biasa yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi Nona Hinata',Batin Naruto.  
Sebuah tepukan di pundak kanan Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh pada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.  
"Rubah?",tanya Orang itu  
Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya, seorang dihadapan Naruto memiliki Rambut Potongan Bob dan pakaian Polisi sedikit Ketat dengan Alis tebal serta mata Bundar.  
"Alis tebal?",tebak Naruto.  
kedua Orang itu berpelukan, dan menampilkan cengiran pada bibir mereka masing-masing  
"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Rubah?",tanya Orang itu pada Naruto.  
"Aku sedang menjalani serangkaian interogasi dari polisi disini, karena tadi aku dan majikanku diserang sekelompok orang tak dikenal. kau sudah jadi polisi di kota ini Lee?",tanya Naruto.  
"iya Dan siapa majikanmu itu?",Tanya Rock lee penasaran.  
"Hyuuga Hiashi",ucap Naruto membuat Lee membelalakan matanya.  
'apa yang dipikirkan Hyuuga itu? Bukankah paman Minato sudah meminta pada Orang itu untuk Tidak menjadikan Naruto bawahannya',Batin Lee merasakan ada kejanggalan...  
Naruto hanya terdiam karena tak ada tanggapan dari Rock Lee...

.

.

.

entah bagaimana Lee mau membicarakan semua ini pada Naruto, pasalnya Dia ragu untuk memberitahu kebenaran 5 tahun lalu tentang kematian Ayah Naruto.  
'lebih baik aku sembunyikan saja dulu rahasia ini',batin Lee.  
"woi Lee, Jangan melamun",Naruto menlambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Lee.  
"Eh, Gomen rubah hehehe",Lee Hanya memamerkan cengiran tak bersalahnya.  
Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Lee ingat pada sesuatu dan membuat Lee segera cepat memutar akalnya.  
"Oh ya Rubah maaf aku ada tugas, Lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya",Lee mengeloyor pergi dan membuat Naruto hanya mendengus geli.  
"dasar Alis tebal",Gumam Naruto lalu meninggalkan kantor polisi dan segera kembali menuju kediaman Hyuuga.  
setelah Naruto pulang Rock lee melangkah menuju ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa.  
Rock Lee sudah tampak Menunjukkan Muka Marah yang entah kenapa saat menuju Ruangannya, dengan cepat Lee mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.  
dengan Gerakan kasar Lee memencet Tombol pada ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.  
'ada apa Lee?',tanya seseorang yang ada diseberang sana  
"Kau lebih baik pulang NEJI, dan jelaskan kenapa ayahmu merekrut Naruto menjadi Bodyguard-nya sekarang!",Rock lee meninggikan nada suaranya dan membuat Neji terbelalak terkejut.  
'apa?! Naruto ada dirumahku',tanya Neji dengan sedikit kecewa  
"Iya baka, dan Jika sampai Naruto tahu semua Rahasia Hyuuga dan Paman Minato, keluargamu dalam masalah besar",Rock lee menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya secara kasar dan Lee masuk ruangannya serta menutup Pintu dengan kasar

(Disuatu tempat)  
seorang tua berpakaian acak-acakan berlari pontang-panting seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu.  
DORR  
sebuah letusan tembakan mengenai kaki sebelah kirinya, orang tua itu terjatuh terjerembab.  
"aaarrrrggghhh!",teriak orang tua itu kesakitan.  
"Kau mau kemana hah?",seringai seseorang berambut poni putih menutupi mata kirinya.  
orang itu kemudian menodongkan Pistolnya kearah kepala orang tua itu.  
"Haka, jangan kau bunuh orang tua itu dulu. bos masih butuh dia bodoh",seorang berambut raven putih melangkah santai sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku.  
"cih",dengus Haka lalu menendang wajah orang tua itu.  
"hmmm dasar Haka Baka",Ucap seorang berbadan besar dengan rambut plontosnya.  
"diam kau Big Joe!, dan kau Shin selalu merusak kesenanganku",umpat Haka.  
"Ralph kau yang bawa orang tua ini",perintah Shin pada seorang berambut afro tinggi.  
"hn",jawab Ralph  
tiba-tiba saja Haka mengarahkan pistolnya kearah shin, dengan cepat seorang berambut spike biru dongker melempar pisau kearah tangan Haka.  
gerak reflek Haka yang cepat menghindari pisau yang menuju arah tangannya.  
"dasar Banci, beraninya dari belakang",Ucap Orang berambut spike tersebut meremehkan sambil memutar pisau yang berada ditangannya.  
Kedua Orang seolah siap bertarung, namun ada 2 orang kembar menahan mereka berdua.  
"sudahlah kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja",ucap 2 orang kembar berbeda gaya rambut itu.  
"Hyun Ki, Hyun Lee hajar saja mereka sampai mereka jera dan kau tayuya siapkan Mobil",perintah Shin datar pada seorang gadis berambut bubble gum merah bertopi.  
gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai berlari menuju arah mobil Hammer.

(Naruto)  
Naruto Pulang sendirian bersama Kiddo yang menemani dirinya.  
ditengah perjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga tiba-tiba saja sebuah truck tronton menabrak mobil yang dikendarai kiddo bersama dia dari arah samping, atau lebih tepatnya dari arah berlawanan.  
BRAAAAAKKKKK  
mobil tersebut terseret .  
Kiddo tak sadarkan diri dengan cepat Naruto menendang kaca depan Mobil Hingga Pecah.  
Naruto menyeret tubuh kiddo keluar dari mobil yang sedang terseret truck tersebut serta melempar tubuh kiddo kearah sungai kecil.  
BYUUR  
"maaf Kiddo-san demi keselamatanmu",gumam Naruto lalu melompat dari mobil tersebut dan berguling-guling ditanah.  
belum sempat Naruto bernafas lega karena selamat, datang dari arah lain 6 sepeda motor mengejar dirinya.  
dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah gang kecil dan menghindari para penyerang bersepeda motor tersebut.  
"Sial apa mau mereka?",umpat Naruto lalu melihat celah dinding untuk dibuat sebuah lompatan pantulan.  
Naruto berlari dan tiba-tiba penyerang bersepeda motor mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan Pedang Katana.  
Naruto mulai melakukan lompatan Pantulan dan menghindari serangan katana dari sebelah kiri.  
tanpa ampun Naruto melompat melakukan salto terbalik dan memberikan serangan lutut pada kepala penjahat tersebut hingga helmnya terbelah dua dan membuat kepala penjahat itu mengeluarkan darah segar.  
melihat ada pengendara lainnya yang mengejarnya, Naruto berlari dan melakukan Rencana dengan cepat.  
"brengsek, kalau begini, aku kali ini ta ada maaf lagi",umpat Naruto masih berlari.  
segera Naruto mengambil sebuah tali digang untuk berjemur orang-orang dan mencabut tali itu.  
Naruto menarik tali tersebut searah dengan Leher pengendara motor yang hendak menyerangnya.  
BRAATTTT  
2 pengendara Motor itu langsung terjatuh dengan Leher terjerat tali dan Motor mereka terguling-guling. Naruto melompat dan menginjak dada kedua pengendara penyerang itu tanpa ampun hingga tewas.  
Mata Naruto melihat motor itu dan tanpa pikir panjang segera menstarter dan mengendarai motor tersebut.  
Naruto menaikan kecepatan sepeda motornya kala ada 3 pengendara sepeda motor menembakinya dari belakang.  
DOR DOR DOR  
Naruto membelokkan arah setir sepedanya ketika melihat sebuah truck dari arah perempatan jalan dan pada saat tepat truck langsung menghantam 1 penyerang bersepeda motor dari arah berlawanan dan melindas tubuh penyerang tersebut.  
"satu mati", seringai Naruto. dengan cepat melakukan rem tangan dan men-gas motornya serta memutar arah motornya 360 derajat dengan kaki kirinya.  
Naruto dengan arah berlawanan menaikan kecepatan motornya mencoba melakukan sesuatu dan 2 pengendara penyerang tersebut menembaki Naruto.  
Naruto segera berdiri dari sepeda motornya dan melompat. para pengendara motor itu terkejut bukan main atas kenekatan Naruto yang melompat ke arah mereka.  
"HYAAAAAAA!",Teriak Naruto lalu mendaratkan serangan Lutut pada 2 pengendara penyerang itu tepat pada dada mereka secara bersamaan.  
BUUAAAGGGH  
tubuh 2 pengendara itu terjatuh serta terseret karena serangan Lutut Naruto.  
Naruto berdiri, namun sebuah Mobil Pickup berhenti dibelakangnya dan menurunkan sekitar 30 orang berpakaian punk dan Emo.  
"Kalau begitu, akan kulayani kalian",Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap 30 orang penjahat itu dengan pandangan Membunuh.  
Naruto Berlari melakukan serangan sliding tackle dan tepat saat kepala penjahat itu diantara lutut Naruto.  
Naruto mengapit kepala penjahat itu dengan kedua lututnya dan mematahkan leher penjahat berambut mohawk itu hingga tewas.  
para penjahat mencoba menyerang Naruto bersamaan, Namun tanpa ampun Naruto mengaitkan lengan tangannya keleher seorang penjahat dan melakukan tendanagan berputar 360 derajat pada semua penjahat.  
BAKK BAKK BAK BAKK BAKK  
Naruto mematahkan Leher penjahat yang tadi dia kaitkan dengan lengannya.  
sebuah Pukulan dari seorang penjahat dari arah belakang mencoba menyerang Naruto, namun Naruto menunduk mengelak,  
tanpa ampun Naruto menyikut tepat arah perut ulu hati penjahat tersebut, dan menendang wajah penjahat tersebut dengan serangan telapak kaki kanan.  
Naruto meraih rambut Emo seorang penjahat berkuncir dan menarik kepalanya pada diri Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto mendaratkan sebuah Pukulan Keras nan cepat tepat kearah tenggorokan penjahat itu hingga penjahat itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan tewas seketika.  
Naruto melakukan tendangan putaran dan mendaratkan punggung kakinya diwajah seorang penjahat.  
belum Puas Naruto melompati 2 Orang penjahat dan menarik kerah belakang baju seorang punk berambuk double mohawk serta melakukan melempar penjahat itu hingga sedikit terbang diudara.  
BATTTSSS  
Naruto kembali melompat dan menendang dada seorang penjahat punk tadi yang dilemparnya.  
BUAAKKK  
penjahat itu terjatuh sangat keras dan pingsan seketika, namun tiba-tiba dari arah lain sebuah kendaraan bermotor CBR datang dan menabrak 2 penjahat dari belakang.  
Naruto hanya terkejut sekaligus bingung siapa yang membantunya, karena orang itu memakai helm Hitam gelap.  
Orang misterius itu melepas helm hitamnya dan nampaklah wajah rupawannya dengan rambut merah darah dengan tato ai didahi sebelah kirinya.  
orang tersebut langsung membantu Naruto bertarung, Orang tersebut berlari ke arah Naruto dan membantu Naruto bertarung.  
"anda siapa?",tanya Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya dari semua penjahat dan kuda-kudanya.  
"Namaku Sabaku Gaara, aku mata-mata Tuan Hiashi yang disuruh untuk mengawasimu Tuan bila kau dalam kesulitan",ujar gaara datar.  
"Mohon bantuannya",balas Naruto datar Lalu menghajar penjahat dihadapannya bersama Gaara.  
Gaara mengunci tangan seorang penjahat didepannya lalu membanting tubuh penjahat itu dengan keras serta menendang wajah penjahat itu dengan sangat keras.  
Sementara Naruto bergerak cepat mengelak pukulan para penjahat itu, saat semua penjahat mencoba menyerang bersamaan dengan cepat Naruto menunduk melakukan gerakan tendangan reverse sweep (menendang bagian kaki lawan dengan tungkai kaki) secara cepat dan berurutan, Naruto berdiri lalu melakukan pukulan jab kearah wajah 3 orang secara cepat.  
"Hyaaaaa!",Naruto melompat dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan tangan kirinya tepat kearah dada lawannya.  
"KUHABISI KALIAN SEMUA!",Teriak Naruto garang melemparkan Direksi pandangannya pada semua penjahat.

(Ditempat lain, Negara Suna)  
Neji mengemasi pakaiannya dalam lemari dan juga adiknya yang berambut cokelat sama sepertinya.  
"Neji-nii kenapa mendadak sekali sih kita pulangnya?",tanya gadis itu sambil mengemasi barangnya dengan cepat.  
"Gomen hana-chan, Kita ada urusan penting dengan ayah di Konoha sekarang",jawab Neji singkat.  
"Urusan apa Nii-san?",tanya Hanabi penasaran.  
"Nanti kau akan tahu setelah mencapai rumah, sekarang kau cepat bawa pakaianmu seperlunya dan Kakak sudah urus surat pindah sekolahmu juga",ucap Neji lalu memasukan sebuah Photo yang ada seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang bermata biru bersama dirinya, Hinata dan Hanabi dipandanginya sebentar.  
'Gomen paman Minato, aku lengah',Batin Neji dengan pandangan sedih lalu dengan cepat memasukan photo tersebut dalam kopernya.  
"kak,aku sudah siap",ucap Hanabi membawa koper serta tas punggungnya.  
"Baiklah ayo",ucap Neji lalu meninggalkan apartmen-nya dan berangkat menuju bandara Suna.  
'Naruto aku datang',batin Neji lalu memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggu dirinya dan Hanabi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Gaara mengelilingi satu penjahat punk tersisa karena yang lainnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dan sebagian pula sudah tewas, sementara 1 penjahat itu melihat Naruto dan Gaara dengan pandangan ketakutan.  
Mata Naruto dan Gaara saling berpandangan dan saling menganggukan kepala masing-masing.  
Dengan cepat Gaara maju dan memukul Wajah sebelah Kiri penjahat itu  
BUAAGGGHH  
Naruto yang sudah melihat sebuah celah segera memegang pergelangan tangan KANAN penjahat itu begitu juga gaara memegang pergelangan tangan KIRI penjahat itu.  
Naruto dan Gaara menarik tangan penjahat itu dan memukul wajah penjahat itu dengan keras secara bersamaan.  
penjahat itu mundur karena pukulan keras Naruto.  
Namun secara bersama-sama Gaara dan Naruto memegang kembali pergelangan tangan penjahat itu dan menarik kembali penjahat itu.  
Naruto dan Gaara menendang perut penjahat itu secara bersamaan dan kemudian diakhiri serangan tendangan telapak kaki kearah wajah penjahat itu secara bersama-sama.  
BUUAAAGGHHH  
Serangan Terakhir Naruto dan Gaara mengakhiri pertarungan tersebut.  
Naruto teringat sesuatu dan segera berlari, namun tangannya ditahan oleh gaara.  
"Maaf aku segera menolong Kiddo-san...",ucap Naruto khawatir namun terpotong ucapan Gaara  
"Tenang saja Tuan Naruto, Kiddo sudah ditolong oleh bawahanku, sebaiknya kita interogasi salah satu dari mereka dulu",Ucap Gaara lalu dijawab anggukan Naruto.  
Naruto memegang kerah salah satu penjahat berambut mohawk, dan menepuk wajah penjahat itu dengan cukup keras. Sementara Gaara mengawasi sekelilingnya.  
"Bangun, Siapa yang menyuruhmu?",Tanya Naruto masih menepuk Pipi penjahat yang masih stengah sadar itu.  
Mata Gaara terbelalak melihat sebuah titik merah tertuju pada punggung sebelah kiri Naruto.  
"Tuan Awas!",Gaara berlari dan menyabet tubuh Naruto untuk menghindari tembakan tersembunyi.  
DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR  
Tembakan yang menghujani para penjahat yang tergeletak secara brutal dan membabi buta sementara Naruto dan Gaara bersembunyi dibalik Toko Kosong.  
Naruto memandangi para penjahat yang sudah tewas dengan pandangan sedikit marah.  
Naruto segera mencari sesuatu ditanah, Gaara sedikit terheran-heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang sangat tidak wajar itu.  
"Anda mencari apa Tuan?",Tanya Gaara heran.  
"Carikan Batu kecil atau batu sebesar genggaman tangan, kumohon",Pinta Naruto dijawab anggukan oleh Gaara.  
Setelah berhasil menemukan sebuah batu, dengan cepat Naruto membuat Rencana pada Gaara.  
"Apa akan berhasil Tuan?",tanya Gaara  
"pasti",ucap Naruto mantap.  
Dengan Cepat Naruto berlari Menuju sebuah Toko kosong lainnya. Berondong peluru kembali berdesing menghujani Naruto.  
Setelah selamat di toko kosong diseberangnya, Naruto dan Gaara mengintip perlahan-lahan dimana musuh berada.  
Namun mereka bersembunyi kembali kala tembakan menghujani tempat mereka bersembunyi.  
Gaara memberi aba-aba melalui tangan, Dan Naruto mengerti maksud Gaara.  
Gaara perlahan-lahan mengintip kembali dan Hujan peluru kembali menghujani tempat Gaara bersembunyi, Naruto segera melihat letak dimana musuh berada.  
"Gotcha",Gumam Naruto lalu kembali bersembunyi dibalik tembok toko kosong.  
Naruto memberi aba-aba Gaara, Gaara mengangguk lalu melemparkan BATU tersebut keatas. Naruto berlari dan Peluru kembali menghujani Naruto.  
Namun Naruto yang sudah berlari sudah mencapai Batu itu akan jatuh segera melompat dan menendang Batu tersebut kearah penembak misterius.  
BUUUUGGGHHH WUSSSSSSHHH  
Batu itu melesat cepat dan berhasil mengenai kepala penembak misterius tersebut.  
DUASSSHHH  
Penembak itu tewas seketika dengan kepala tertancap batu "pemberian" Naruto.  
Gaara segera menelpon para bawahannya untuk menjemput dirinya dan Naruto. dan Naruto menatap langit Biru.  
"Ayah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?",Gumam Naruto.

(Bandara Konoha)

Neji dan Hanabi langsung disambut beberapa orang bodyguard-nya yang menunggu diluar.  
"Apa ayah sudah pulang?",tanya Neji pada salah satu Bodyguard-nya.  
"Belum tuan",jawab Bodyguard itu singkat.  
"Baiklah kau jangan beritahu ayah jika aku telah datang ke Konoha",perintah Neji lalu masuk kedalam mobil diikuti sang adik, Hanabi.  
'Naruto',Batin Neji.  
(Skip Time)

Neji dan Hanabi memasuki Rumah bersama dengan Hanabi dan mengacuhkan beberapa maid yang menunduk hormat pada mereka berdua.  
"Hana kau masuk dulu ke ruanganmu, Nii-san ada Urusan sebentar diluar",Pinta Neji lantaran teringat kata Rock lee.  
"hai Nii-san",jawab Hanabi lalu masuk kedalam Rumah.  
Neji kembali melangkah menuju mobil, namun langkahnya terhenti kala Neji bertemu seseorang yang dikenalnya bersama Gaara.  
"Naruto",panggil Neji menebak.  
Surai Pirang itu menatap Neji dengan tatapan bingung.  
"kau Naruto kan?",Tanya Neji dengan senyum sesaat.  
Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, Neji meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan menyalaminya.  
"A-anda siapa?",tanya Naruto membuat senyuman Neji hilang seketika dan membuat Neji Jawdrop dibuatnya.  
"Dasar Rubah pelupa, aku Neji baka",Neji menghadiahkan Naruto sebuah Jitakan yang maut ke kepala Naruto  
BLETAK  
"Ittai! Gomen girly boy. aku tak tahu itu kau",Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit akibat Jitakan Neji yang cukup keras itu.  
"Sesama kawan SMA kau tak tahu, dasar baka Rubah",ucap Neji kepalanya sudah tertera 4 sudut siku mengerikan.  
"Kenapa kau ada disini Girly boy?",tanya Naruto menyelidik.  
Neji terdiam ragu, namun Dirinya tak mau menyembunyikan lagi identitasnya didepan Naruto.  
"Ini Rumahku",jawab Neji datar.  
Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia hanya tersenyum.  
"kau bercanda kan Neji?",tanya Naruto masih senyum mengejek.  
"Ini benar Rumahku, aku Putra sulung Hyuuga Hiashi",jawab Neji datar.  
Wajah Naruto seketika menjadi Datar, entah kenapa expresinya berubah drastis pada Neji.  
"Jadi saat kau menumpang Dirumahku selama 3 tahun, kau membohongiku dengan Nama Neji Kurosatsuki",ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.  
"Maaf Naruto, Ayah-ku inginkan Keselamatan Diriku dengan mengubah nama Marga saja. sebab banyak yang mengincar nyawaku , Nyawa adikku Hinata dan Hanabi. kau tahu kan ayahmu bahkan melindungiku dengan memindahkan aku ke desamu",jelas Neji panjang Lebar.. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, mengerti maksud Neji.  
"Aku memaafkanmu Neji, dan... kau Bilang Hinata itu adikmu?",Naruto Kembali bertanya.  
Neji hanya menganggukan kepala pelan, Naruto terdiam sesaat

.  
1

.

2

.

3

.

"UAAAAAPPAAAAAAAA!? JADI HINATA ITU ADIKMU?",ucap Naruto terkejut.  
Neji tertawa mengejek bahkkan Gaara hanya sedikit bingung dengan percakapan ini.  
"Kenapa, kau masih Teringat adikku yang dulu berambut Bob yang kini sudah jadi Bidadari itu?",tanya Neji mengejek.  
Wajah Naruto memerah, Dia masih ingat Gadis yang dibawa ke desa-nya dan tinggal dirumahnya selama 1 tahun saja itu.  
"Aku masih ingat Naruto tentang Ciuman Pertama Adikku dengan siapa? hehehehe",Ucap Neji dengan seringai mautnya.  
Wajah Naruto semakin terbakar, Dia masih Ingat dengan siapa Ciuman pertamanya itu direbut. Dan juga pada saat itu juga dia mendapat Julukan Si Rubah Kuning.

(Flashback 5 YEARS ago)  
"KAU ITU DASAR RUBAH SIALAN",umpat seorang gadis berambut Bob dengan mata ametysh itu.  
"Kau sendiri bagaimana sih rambut mangkok?, sudah kubilang jangan berurusan dengan mereka. mereka itu hanya Gadis-Gadis penyebar Gosip",balas Naruto dengan sengitnya.  
Naruto masih memakai Seragam SMA-nya memakaikan Jaket-nya kepada Gadis SMP kelas 2 itu karena basah kuyup karena tercebur ke sungai kecil dekat sekolah .  
"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN PANGGILAN GADIS MANGKOK BAKA",umpat Gadis itu.  
"Dan kamu jangan panggil aku RUBAH, Hinata",Balas Naruto pada Hinata.  
"kau Dengarkan aku, jangan Dengarkan GOSIP mereka dan ucapan mereka. kau Itu gampang sekkali dibodohi, hasilnya begini kan, kau basah kuyup dikerjain mereka",omel Naruto dengan Nada datar. Naruto tau Hinata itu Polos dan marah karena Naruto dekat dengan gadis lain.  
"Gomen",Gadis itu hanya menunduk sedih.  
"sudahlah ayo kita Pulang, kau jangan sedih lagi. lagipula aku tak akan mendekati Gadis-gadis macam seperti mereka",lanjut Naruto lalu menggandeng Hinata.  
Wajah Hinata memerah, dan menunduk.  
karena tak memperhatikan jalan Naruto tersandung batu dan terjatuh, tak ayal Hinata ikutan terjatuh dan menimpa badan Naruto yang sudah jatuh terlentang.  
CUP  
Sebuah Ciuman Bibir Hinata mendarat di Bibir Naruto.  
dan dikejauhan itu pula Kiba, Rock lee dan NEJI melihat pemandangan "tabu" tersebut.  
Kiba dengan Hidung sudah keluar Liquid Merah dari lubang Hidungnya, Lee dengan mata melotot sejadi-jadinya dan Neji dengan alis sebelah terangkat.  
"KYAAAAA DASAR RUBAH MESUMMMMM!",teriak Hinata dengan Kerasnya lalu menampar pipi Naruto berkali-kali.  
(flashback end)

"hehehe... kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti Itu?",ejek Neji sekali lagi.  
"DIAM KAU!",balas Naruto.  
"Maaf Tuan Naruto, Tuan Neji jika saya menyela, sebaiknya Kita masuk kedalam membicarakan tentang serangan tadi",sela Gaara.  
Neji terkejut dengan perkataan Gaara, dan mulai bertanya-tanya.  
"memangnya tadi sebenarnya ada apa?",tanya Neji pada Gaara.  
"Tuan Naruto dan Kiddo diserang sekelompok Orang tak dikenal setelah pulang dari Kantor Polisi",ucap Gaara membuat Neji terkejut bukan kepalang.  
"baiklah ayo",ucap neji cepat dan melangkah masuk bersama-sama menuju rumah Hyuuga.

(aNOTHER PLACE)  
"kalian bodoh!",umpat seorang berpakaian jas Hitam dan memakai kacamata bundar.  
"maaf Kabuto-sama, Bodyguard itu sangat hebat dan kami...",belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, orang yang bernama Kabuto itu menembak kepala bawahannya dengan kemarahan.  
DOR  
"aku tidak peduli, pokoknya singkirkan Orang pirang ini atau nasib kalian sama seperti teman kalian ini!",ancam Kabuto lalu meyuruh anak buahnya semua keluar dari ruangannya.  
"bastard, Minato masih Hidup",Kabuto menggebrak meja-nya dan menatap nanar Photo didepan mejanya.  
photo pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan kumis kucing diantara dua pipinya.

Nampaknya sebuah sasaran salah mengancam seorang nyawa...

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu Kejadiannya, Bagaimana dengan Hinata?",tanya Neji.  
"Dia sudah 2 kali ini di serang kelompok tak dikenal itu",jawab Naruto.  
Neji menggertakkan Giginya, dan Merasa Bersalah meninggalkan Hinata "Sendirian" Di Konoha.  
"Tapi Tuan Naruto yang Menyelamatkan Nona Hinata Tuan", Ucap Gaara.  
"Arigatou Naruto",Ucap Neji tersenyum.  
"Douita",Balas Naruto tersenyum juga.  
"Sekarang Dimana adikku?",Tanya Neji melihat-lihat sekeliling Ruangan tamu.  
"Bukankah Nona Hinata sudah Pulang Dengan Sasuke-sama tadi?",Timpal Gaara.  
"HEEH? kenapa adikku pulang bersama playboy bangsat itu?",Umpat Neji.  
"Hoi Girly Boy, Jangan Suka men-cap Jelek Orang lain baka",Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan Jitakan mautnya ke kepala Neji.  
BLETAK.  
"Ittai, Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Sifat Sasuke, Anak itu Playboy. Aku Punya Kawan Bernama Sakura Haruno, Dia itu Kekasih Uchiha Sialan itu",Kata Neji membela Diri.  
Mata Naruto Melotot tak percaya, Neji Menceritakan Bagaimana Dia Bisa berteman Dengan Sakura dan Sakura menceritakan Kehidupan Pribadinya pada Neji.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya terdiam, Dan sedikit marah setelah mendengar penjelasan Neji.  
"Aku tidak Suka Uchiha Sialan Itu mendekati adikku, Kalau Hinata Sampai Tahu, Dia akan Kecewa Sekali",Ujar Neji dengan kening mengkerut tanda kesal.  
"Naruto, aku tahu kau masih menyimpan Perasaanmu untuk Hinata Bukan?",Tanya Neji Serius.  
Naruto hanya Diam tanpa Menjawab, Baginya Hinata itu Separuh Dirinya Dan...  
"Aku sudah menganggap RAMBUT MANGKOK seperti adikku sendiri, aku sudah tak ada perasaan lagi terhadap dia",Ucap Naruto Pelan.  
'Kau Pembohong Rubah, Kau masih menyukai Imotou-ku',Gumam Neji dalam Hati.  
"Sebaiknya aku berganti Baju Dulu, dan Jangan Beritahu Hinata, bahwa aku Rubah itu",Naruto pamit pergi menuju kamarnya, sementara Neji hanya menatap Naruto yang sudah Hilang di balik Pintu kamar.  
'Harusnya kau Tahu Rubah, Adikku Merindukanmu setengah mati sampai saat ini. Dia selalu bercerita padaku di telefon. Dia ingin sekali melihatmu dan menemuimu', gumam Neji dalam Hati.  
Bagaimana Dengan Hati Naruto saat ini...? Tiada yang tahu Tentang perasaannya sekarang. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

(Sasuke Side)  
Hinata menatap makanan didepannya dengan tatapan datar, Melamun.  
Sementara Sasuke sudah memakan Spagheti Saos tomatnya dengan Pelan, matanya melihat Hinata yang terdiam tanpa menyentuh makanan sekalipun.  
'Saya akan selalu menjaga Nona Hinata, meskipun itu dengan Nyawa saya sekalipun',Ucapan Naruto Terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikiran Hinata.  
Namun Ucapan Sasuke Juga teringat baik dibenaknya.  
'Lebih baik kau awasi pacarku ini, dan kau juga jaga jarak darinya',kata-kata Sasuke pada Naruto membuat Hinata merasakan hal Aneh pada Hatinya.  
"Honey kenapa Tidak dimakan, Nanti dingin Lho",Ucap Sasuke.  
"Antar Aku Pulang Sasuke-kun",Pinta Hinata lalu berdiri dari kursinya.  
"Kau makan Dulu Honey...",belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hinata mengeluarkan perintah mutlak yang tak bisa di tolak Oleh Sasuke.  
"Se-ka-rang",Ucap Hinata dengan nada menekan lalu meninggalkan Meja yang ditempatinya bersama Sasuke tadi.  
"Haah",Sasuke mendengus Kesal dan menyusul Hinata keluar.  
(Skip Time)

Mobil Sasuke memasuki Rumah kediaman Hyuuga, Setelah mencapai Garasi Depan. Hinata langsung membuka Pintu Mobil dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.  
"Kenapa Gadis Itu?",Gumam Sasuke bingung, namun pemuda Raven itu acuh, kemudian dia menutup pintu mobilnya yang tadi dibiarkan Hinata terbuka dan mengemudikan mobilnya pulang.  
Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya serta mengunci pintu kamarnya. Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar.  
Entah kenapa Hinata sekarang perasaannya aneh, bahkan lebih aneh dari yang kemarin-kemarin.  
"Rubah",Gumam Hinata pelan. Entah kenapa dia merindukan nama itu dibenaknya.  
Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal guling disebelahnya, dan memilih tidur serta memimpikan seseorang yang teramat dia rindukan.

(Ruang Pribadi Hyuuga)  
Neji memandang Gelas berisi jus jeruk dengan tatapan datar, lalu ekor matanya melirik sang ayah menyeruput tehnya pelan.  
"Ayah",panggil Neji pelan.  
"Hn",jawab Hiashi singkkat.  
"Kenapa Ayah merekrut Naruto menjadi Bodyguard Hinata?",tanya Neji.  
"Hn, jadi kau sudah tahu. bagus kan untuk dia",jawab Hiashi dengan entengnya  
"Apa ayah telah lupa, janji ayah pada paman Minato? jangan sampai Naruto terlibat masalah ini dan jangan sampai jadikan Naruto bawahan ayah. Itu adalah permintaan Paman Minato Bukan?",ucap Neji dengan penuh penekanan.  
"Apa yang ayah lakukan demi kebaikan Naruto Dan keluarganya...".Ucapan Hiashi terpotong oleh suara Neji.  
"KEBAIKAN APA?! ayah Mau membuat Naruto terbunuh, Mau Naruto tahu masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi?",Neji mulai meninggikan Nada suaranya, wajahnya yang tadi datar berubah menjadi raut kemarahan.  
"Ayah melakukan ini karena Ingin membalas kebaikan Minato, Apalagi Naruto tak keberatan dengan pekerjaan ini. Naruto sudah ayah anggap sepertia anak kandung sendiri",balas Hiashi panjang lebar.  
"membalas kebaikkan? ayah hanya mementingkan Ego ayah yang tinggi. Jika Naruto tahu paman Minato bukan meninggal karena kecelakaan, melainkan terbunuh. Dia akan marah besar ayah. dan Ayah sudah membuat segalanya menjadi Rumit dengan penyerangan yang menimpa Hinata akhir-akhir ini",Balas Neji, kedua alisnya saling bertautan serta mata melotot.  
"Ayah melakukan ini demi kebaikan Hinata",Ucap Hiashi mulai berdiri dan menggebrak meja.  
"Dengan mengorbankan Naruto?! Hati ayah sudah MATI! kukira dengan kematian paman Minato ayah akan sadar, ternyata Tidak. ayah ternyata lebih kejam dari pembunuh paman Minato",Neji meninggalkan Ruangan Pribadi Hyuuga dan menutup Pintu Ruangan tersebut dengan keras.  
BRAAAKKKK  
Hiashi menghela Nafas pelan, Tampaknya Dirinya membuat satu kesalahan kembali..

(Keesokan harinya)  
Naruto seperti Biasa menunggu Hinata didepan Garasi dan Mobil pribadi Hinata selalu siap parkir di situ.  
Naruto melihat Hinata melangkah Gontai dan seperti tak punya Semangat untuk bersekolah.  
"Pagi nona Hinata",sapa Naruto.  
Hinata memandang Naruto datar kemudian Hinata masuk ke dalam Mobil dan mengacuhkan pemuda pirang itu.  
Naruto menghela nafas, seperti Biasa Hinata tak menjawab sapaannya.  
Naruto segera Masuk dan duduk di kursi depan dekat supir.  
"Kita tak usah ke sekolah",ucap Hinata pelan.  
"Gomen?",tanya Naruto belum paham maksud Hinata.  
"Aku mau, Kau dan Aku jalan-jalan, Aku mau bolos sekarang",perintah Hinata.  
"dan soal Ayah, kau tenang saja. Aku yang tanggung Jawab, dan Kau Jinrei kau lebih baik Libur sekarang",lanjut Hinata.  
"Ha'i Hinata-sama",jawab Jinrei lalu keluar dari kursi supirnya.  
Dengan segera Hinata mengambil alih kemudi mobilnya dan segera mengemudikan Mobil tersebut ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"Kita Akan kemana Nona?",Tanya Naruto penasaran.  
"Lebih baik kau Diam Naruto, kau pengawalku dan kau ikuti saja perintahku mengerti..",jawab Hinata, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.  
Naruto memilih Diam dan menuruti Hinata kemanapun Mereka akan Pergi.  
Mobil Yang Hinata kendarai menuju keluar Kota, Naruto hanya merasa Hinata sedang kacau pikirannya.  
'Kenapa Rambut Mangkok memasuki tempat makam ini?',batin Naruto ketika Mobil yang dikendarai Hinata memasukki daerah Taman Pemakaman.  
Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat diantara 2 makam yang ditumbuhi bunga tulip dan bunga lavender disekelilingnya.  
Hinata keluar dan berjalan menuju kedua makam tersebut, Naruto mengikuti Hinata dari Belakang.  
Mata naruto terbelalak ketika menemukan batu nisan bertuliskkan Nama ayahnya.  
"Paman Minato, Ibu. bagaimana kabar kalian? aku kangen dengan senyum dan candaan kalian",Gadis bermata amethyst itu menangis memandangi kedua batu nisan tersebut.  
Naruto yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam, untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa pergi ke makam sang ayah.  
'Ayah, akhirnya aku bisa mengunjungi-mu juga',Batin Naruto lalu bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyum kerinduan.  
Hinata memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa dengan menautkan kedua telapak tangannya.  
Naruto juga berdoa dengan berdiri dibelakang Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.  
Setelah selesai berdoa, Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan makam orang tua mereka.  
Naruto mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, Namun langkah Pemuda Pirang itu terhenti sejenak setelah ada hembusan angin yang menyejukkan raganya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan siluet Bayangan Orang yang di sayanginya, Bayangan itu kemudian Lenyap seketika.  
Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian menyusul Hinata yang sudah hampir mencapai Mobil.

.

.  
Hinata bermain ayunan Ditaman kota bersama Naruto, Gadis itu sudah 2 jam bermain ayunan semenjak dari pemakaman.  
Gadis itu nampak mengacuhkan Naruto, yang daritadi Duduk di kursi taman DEKAT tempat ayunan Hinata bermain, mengawasinya.  
"Naruto, Apa kau Punya Keluarga?",tanya Hinata secara Tiba-Tiba  
"Iya Nona, saya Punya",Jawab Naruto seadanya.  
"Kau Punya Ayah?",Tanya Gadis itu lagi.  
"Iya saya Punya, tapi Beliau Meninggal 5 tahun Yang lalu",Sahut pemuda itu.  
"Apakah ayahmu sangat perhatian padamu?",Tanya Gadis itu Kemudian memandang Mata Biru safir Naruto.  
"Iya Nona, Beliau sangat perhatian padaku, bahkan Beliau juga sangat perhatian pada semua orang",Jawab Naruto Tersenyum  
"Kau beruntung ya, Punya Ayah semacam itu. Sementara Ayahku, Dia sibuk dengan Dunia-nya sendiri",Lirih Gadis Itu.  
"Yang Mengerti aku hanya ada 3 orang saja, Kak Neji, Hanabi dan 1 lagi aku sudah lupa Namanya dan aku yang menjulukinya RUBAH KUNING",Curhat gadis Itu masih memainkan Ayunannya. Naruto tercengang, namun Raut wajahnya tertutup sempurna oleh Raut wajah Datar.  
"Bahkan 1 Orang Itu First Love-ku, Sampai sekarang aku Rindu dengan caranya membuatku Tertawa",lanjut Gadis Itu.  
"Apa Dia masih Ingat denganku ya?",Gadis Itu memandang langit Biru Diatas.  
Naruto Terdiam, Pemuda Itu Mengerti Maksud Hinata.  
'Akulah Rubah itu, Rambut Mangkok',Gumam Naruto dalam Hati.  
"Naruto ayo Kita Cari makanan, Aku Lapar",Gadis itu Lalu menuju Naruto dan menggandeng tangan Kanan Naruto. Wajah Naruto sontak memerah bukan main akibat perlakuan Hinata.  
"H-Ha'i Nona",jawab Naruto tergagap.  
Sementara Ada seseorang yang Diam-Diam membuntuti mereka Berdua dari kejauhan.  
"Bastard, kenapa Bodyguard sialan itu menggandeng Hinata-Chan",Gumam seorang berambut Raven bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan.

.

.  
"Hahaha jadi Nona Hinata Juga suka makan Ramen di kedai-kedai jalan seperti ini",Ejek Naruto membuat Hinata memanyunkan Bibirnya.  
"Diam kau mahkluk astral!, aku Suka Ramen dari Orang yang Kusukai",ujar Hinata memukul Lengan tangan kanan Naruto.  
"Ittai... Gomen Nona, Tapi kalau boleh tahu siapa yang membuatmu Suka dengan Ramen? Biasanya Orang kaya seperti anda pasti sukanya ke restoran",Ujar Naruto.  
"Jangan Bandingkan aku dengan Orang kaya lainnya Baka. Aku berbeda Dari Mereka. Orang Itu "Rubah", Yang kuceritakan tadi padamu, Dia yang membuatku Suka makan Ramen",ucap Hinata Tersenyum Sendiri dan menunduk. Lagi-lagi Naruto terdiam akan penuturan Hinata.  
Hinata dengan segera memesan Ramen pada salah seorang penyaji Ramen.  
"eeeh, Ramen Pedas Paman 1 porsi jumbo",Pinta Hinata.  
"Siap Nona",Balas seorang penyaji Ramen itu.  
Naruto mendelik kaget, pasalnya Gadis yang sexy seperti Hinata mempunyai Nafsu makan yang Tinggi.  
"Kau mau pesan Ramen juga Naruto, aku yang traktir",Ucap Gadis Itu.  
"Baiklah, Terserah Nona Hinata saja",kata Naruto.  
"Oke, Paman 1 Lagi Ramen yang sama seperti yang kupesan tadi",Ucap Hinata.  
"Baiklah Nona, Tunggu sebentar lagi",Balas sekali lagi orang itu dengan senyumnya.  
Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kagum. sementara Hinata sendiri menunggu Ramen yang dipesannya dengan antusias.

.

.

Selesai makan Dikedai ramen tersebut, Naruto dan Hinata Keluar dari Kedai tersebut dengan Perut Kenyang.  
Namun Seorang berambut Raven dengan mata Onyx-nya menghadang Hinata Dan Naruto di depan kedai Ramen tersebut.  
"Hinata-chan",panggil Orang Itu.  
"Sasuke-kun",Hinata terperangah karena Sasuke Kini ada Dihadapannya.  
Mata Sasuke memandang Naruto seperti merendahkan.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan Dengan Bodyguard Bastard Ini?",Tanya Sasuke Mulai mengeluarkan Aura kebencian pada Naruto.

TbC

.

.

.

.

.

hehehe Gomen telat update moga kalian gak marah ya :)

Buat semua Gomen aku gak bisa balas reviewnya coz aku gak sempet nulis balasan reviewnya hehehe *ditampol reader

ok see you at chapter 5 minna


	5. Chapter 5

Saatnya membalas review Readers

**The KidSno Oppa**i: iNi lanjuuuuttt hehehehe

**DarkGrinSmile2**: iya Terima kasih kritikannya dan juga sarannya, saya sendiri masih tahap belajar membuat suatu cerita... saya Newbie yang masih butuh banyak pembelajaran, saya sadari kekurangan Fic ini... akan saya usahakan ke depannya lebih baik lagi :D

**Saladin No Jutsu: **OK! hehehe

** :** siap akan ku usahakan tambah romancenya :)

** :** siap Bos!

**Misty Chan:** HEHEHE anda baca sendiri... dan mau tahu Gimana Hubungan akhir SasuHinanya, ada DI CHAP INI :)

.

.

and all saya gak bisa balas satu persatu moga suka fic saya ini

Ok karena Udah saya Balas Reviewnya

silahkan anda baca karya saya ini :)

.

.

**My Lovely Bodyguard (New Version)**

.

.

.Jika pekerjaan memilihmu maka kau harus  
mengikutinya dan menjalankan aturannya.  
.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Author: Cahaya Fellyanthony

NARUHINA Fanfic  
GENRE: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION  
RATE: Mature (violence and gore)

warning: TYPOS, banyak kesalahan tulis akibat ms.w*rdnya, OOC, adegan kekerasan, Lemon? jangan Harap! :)

.

.

.

Chapter 5: BRUTAL DEATH METAL

Hinata tak mampu berbuat apa-apa kala Naruto Harus menghadapi Sasuke yang Kini Cemburu Berat.  
Jangan Salahkan Naruto yang sebenarnya tak mengerti keadaan sebenarnya.  
"Anda Salah Paham tuan Sasuke".Ucap Naruto Masih Mundur demi menghidari Pertarungan yang tak di inginkannya.  
"Diam kau Bastard",Sasuke maju dan melakukan Flying Kick secara Tiba-tiba  
Dengan Cepat Naruto menghindar dan Bersiaga.  
"Tuan Sasuke anda salah Paham, Saya dan Nona Hinata tak ada Hubungan apa-apa".Ucap Naruto masih mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke yang sudah diselimuti kabut amarah.  
"Shut Up!",Balas Sasuke lalu Melakukan Gerakan Memutar dan menendang Wajah Naruto dengan Perasaan luar biasa marah.  
Namun Naruto dengan gerak Reflek Cepat menangkis Tendangan Sasuke dengan melakukan Tendangan High Kick (Menendang Kearah Atas).  
"Yamette Sasuke-kun!",Teriak Hinata.  
Sasuke tak mendengarkan teriakan Hinata dan kembali Menyerang Naruto secara membabi Buta, Sasuke mencoba memukul Naruto Mulai dari Wajah dan Badan.  
Naruto dengan Segera Membalas Serangan Sasuke saat pemuda Raven itu Lengah pada Kuda-kuda bagian Bawahnya. Serangan Tendangan Reverse Sweep (Tendangan ke arah kaki lawan menggunakan Tungkai Kaki).  
Akibatnya Sasuke langsung jatuh terjerembab.  
BRUUUKKHH  
"Uuuuukkkhhhh",Pekik Sasuke Kesakitan.  
"Tuan Sasuke Cukup, saya tak mau melawan anda",Ucap Naruto mulai mencoba kembali membujuk Sasuke menghentikan pertarungan tersebut.  
Namun bukan sifat Sasuke yang mendengarkan terlebih dahulu penjelasan seseorang.  
Sasuke segera Bangkit dan kembali menyerang Naruto, dengan sangat terpaksa Pemuda Pirang itu melayani perlawanan Sasuke.  
Saat Sasuke mencoba mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Naruto, Naruto memegang Pergelangan tangan Sasuke.  
Naruto melakukan Gerakan Mundur, Dan membuat Badan Sasuke Tertarik Oleh Tangan Naruto.  
Tanpa Ampun Naruto mendaratkan Spinning serangan Siku tangan ke arah Wajah Sasuke.  
BUKKK  
Hidung Sasuke Berdarah setelah mendapat Serangan tersebut, Membuat Jantung Hinata 2 kali memompa lebih cepat.  
Naruto masih melakukan kuda-kuda, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyerang Naruto kembali dan mencoba memukul Naruto Namun Naruto dengan Gesit mengelak dan memiringkan Badannya kemudian Ketiak tangan Kanan Sasuke Di Pukul Dengan Keras oleh Naruto.  
"UUUGGHHH",pekik Sasuke kesakitan.  
Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke dan menendang Kaki Sasuke dengan Keras Hingga Sasuke terjatuh terguling-Guling Ditanah.  
"Naruto!",Teriak Hinata, seketika itu Pula Naruto menoleh pada Gadis Itu.  
Mata Hinata seakan-akan Memohon pada Naruto, Untuk tak menyakiti Sasuke.  
Naruto mengerti maksud Hinata, Dan lebih memilih diam saja.  
Sasuke yang merasa Naruto melakukan kesalahan dengan berdiam Diri segera bangkit dan melakukan tendangan Flying Kick.  
Namun Seorang laki-laki Berambut merah bermata Violet, menendang kaki Sasuke.  
BUUGGGHHHH  
"Sasuke, Pulang kau!",perintah Orang tersebut pada Sasuke.  
"Kau Jangan Ikut Campur Nagato-Nii",Geram Sasuke.  
Sasuke menyerang Nagato dengan serangan telapak kakinya, Namun Nagato memutar Tubuhnya 360 Derajat menghindari serangan Sasuke dan menendang Punggung Sasuke Keras Sekali.  
BUAAGHHH.  
"Uuuukkkhhh",pekik Sasuke Kesakitan.  
"Nagato Nii-san?",Panggil Naruto pelan. Nagato menoleh sesaat kemudian matanya bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke yang sudah Tersungkur.  
Seorang Gadis berambut Merah menghampiri Hinata dan berdiri di sebelah Hinata. gadis itu tak lain adalah Karin, adik Nagato.  
"Hinata bawa kekasihmu ini Pulang",Perintah Nagato pelan.  
"H-Hai",Jawab Hinata.  
Dengan Segera Hinata Membantu Sasuke Berdiri dan Membawa Sasuke Pergi.  
Pandangan Hinata dan Naruto Bertemu, mata Hinata seolah-olah mengatakan kata "maaf" pada Naruto. Naruto Hanya terdiam kemudian melihat Hinata bersama Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Tempat bertarung mereka Tadi.  
"Urusan Kita Belum selesai",Gumam Sasuke menatap Tajam mata Naruto. Kemudian Hinata menggandeng Sasuke pergi dari tempat tersebut.  
Naruto Hanya menghela nafas, dan menatap laki-laki didepannya itu.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan Disini Rubah?",Tanya Nagato lalu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto.  
"Aku mengawal Hinata-sama Nii-san",Ucap Naruto.  
Nagato menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.  
"Kau Bekerja pada Keluarga Hyuuga?",Tanya Nagato.  
"Iya",Jawab Naruto Singkat.  
"Apa Karin tak memberitahumu tentang aku?",Tanya Naruto membuat Nagato menoleh pada Karin.  
"Gomen Nagato-nii. Aku lupa memberitahumu perihal Naruto disini",Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum bersalah.  
Nagato menggeleng-geleng kepala, kemudian Nagato menoleh pada Naruto kembali.  
"Sebaiknya kau mampir Dulu ke rumahku, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu",Ucap Nagato, dijawab anggukan singkat Naruto.

.

(other place: restaurant)  
Lee tampak mengomel Habis-habisan pada Neji tentang keberadaan Naruto saat ini.  
"Bagaimana Sekarang Girly Boy?",Tanya Lee was-was  
Bukannya Neji menjawab malah melayangkan Jitakan maut Di kepala Rock Lee.  
BLETAK  
"Kau jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu Rock Lee, Kau sama saja dengan Naruto memanggilku dengan Nama itu!",Sungut Neji, Kepala Lee benjol seketika setelah menerima Bogem mentah Neji.  
"Aduh! Gomen!",Teriak Lee kesakitan.  
"Lalu bagaimana ini baka?",lanjut Lee.  
"Tak ada Cara Lain, Aku akan memulangkan Naruto ke Desa Sawah",Ucap Neji memutuskan.  
"Takk semudah Itu Neji, kau tahu sendiri sifat Naruto bagaimana. Dia itu keras kepala",Jelas Lee mulai memijit pelipisnya Pusing sendiri.  
"Lebih baik biarkan dia bekerja di tempatmu dulu, setidaknya Hinata juga aman didekat Rubah",lanjut Lee  
"yang penting jangan sampai rahasia ini Bocor dulu, Kita jaga Ucapan bila bertemu dia dan biarkan saja semuanya mengalir apa adanya, dan yang paling penting Naruto tidak tahu kebenaran ini semua",ujar Lee panjang Lebar.  
"Baiklah, Tapi Bila keadaan benar-benar gawat. kau harus datangi aku ditempat yang sama. aku juga harus berbicara dengan semua anggota Akatsuki, sebab mereka mengetahui semua rahasia ini",kata Neji.  
"Jangan Lupa beritahu Nagato terlebih dahulu, Dia kan saudara dekat Naruto",ucap Lalu meninggalkan meja, tempat dia dan Neji berbicara tadi.  
"Aku tahu",jawab Neji sekenanya..

.  
"Apa maksud Nagato-Nii? Bukankah Ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan",Naruto mulai meninggikan nada suaranya.  
"Tenang Dulu Rubah, aku akan ceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Hyuuga Hiashi dan keluarga mereka menutupi semua Rahasia Ini darimu. agar kelak kau aman dan keluargamu juga selamat. Alm. paman Minato yang meminta itu semua, sebab kau juga Dalam masalah bila kau menampakkan diri sekarang. Wajahmu yang mirip Paman Minato membuat Penjahat yang memburu ayahmu dulu, kini sudah mulai memburu dirimu",jelas Nagato panjang lebar.

.  
(Flashback 5 years ago)  
Para Remaja sekitar 9 orang bersembunyi di antara Semak-semak belukar dekat sungai, diantara mereka ada seorang Pria dewasa berambut Pirang menyuruh mereka tetap pada Posisi sembunyi demi menghindari Orang-Orang yang mencari para remaja tersebut.  
Pria tersebut Memanjat sebuah Pohon didekatnya, namun diwaktu yang sama 5 orang bersenjata api mendekati persembunyian para Remaja tersebut.  
Sang Pria berambut Pirang tersebut merasakan bahaya mengancam para tersebut, dan kemudian Pria tersebut Menyiapkan Pedang kecik bermata Tiga.  
Pria tersebut turun Dari pohon dan menebas Leher orang-orang itu dengan cepat tanpa suara.  
SRAT SRAT SRAT SRAT SRAT.  
Kepala Orang-Orang itu langsung berjatuhan ditanah di susul Tubuh mereka.  
BLUK BLUK BLUK BLUK BLUK  
"Kalian Semua keluarlah, Berenanglah ke seberang sana",Perintah Lelaki Pirang tersebut menunjuk sebuah Pesisir sungai diseberang.  
"Bagaimana dengan paman Minato sendiri?",Tanya seorang Remaja perempuan berambut Biru dengan Bunga mawar terselip di telinga sebelah kanannya.  
"Aku akan baik-baik saja",Ucap Minato Pelan lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.  
"Paman jangan Lama-lama, kami akan menunggu disana sampai paman kembali",Ucap seorang berambut Hitam panjang dengan kuncir belakang.  
"hmm",jawab Minato mengangguk.  
Semu remaja itu menceburkan diri disungai yang alirannya tenang tersebut dan berenang menuju seberang.  
Sementara Minato sendiri harus menyelamatkan seseorang lagi dan itupun sama saja dengan mengirim diri-nya sendiri dalam pusaran kematian.  
"Hiashi Tunggu aku",Gumam Minato segera menuju Salah satu Gudang tempat Dimana Hyuuga Hiashi Disekap bersama 3 Buah Hatinya.

.

Minato MeLangkah perlahan-lahan ,mengendap-endap dan mengintip keadaan sekitar.  
Minato melihat banyak penjaga yang berkeliaran kesana kemari di dalam gudang.  
Dan tepat ada 2 penjaga di depannya dengan cepat Minato menggorok Leher salah satu penjaga dari belakang tanpa ketahuan.  
Satu penjaganya lagi di Tusuk jantungnya dari belakang, Setelah selesai membunuh para penjaga tersebut. Minato beralih ke arah Hiashi dan 3 buah Hatinya yang disekap.  
Dengan segera Minato mengeluarkan 10 PISAU kecil-nya.  
Tanpa ampun Minato melempar dengan cepat pisau kecil itu semua kearah penjaga dengan 2 kali gerak.  
SRAT SRAT SRAT SRAT SRAT  
Semua Penjaga Tewas seketika dengan leher tertancap Pisau Kecil Minato.  
Minato masuk Ruangan dimana Hiashi disekap bersama 3 buah hatinya Tersebut.  
"Hiashi",Ucap Minato lalu memotong tali yang mengikat Hiashi dan 3 buah hatinya.  
"Minato",Ucap Hiashi.  
"Paman Minato",Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi memeluk Minato.  
"Sebaiknya Kita keluar dari Sini, Semua Penjaga sudah Ku Bunuh semua",Gumam Minato, Hiashi hanya mengangguk dan Mulai membawa Keluar 3 Buah Hatinya keluar dari tempat tersebut namun...  
DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR  
Sebuah tembakan menghujani tempat keluar yang akan digunakan Minato, Hiashi dan 3 anak Hiashi.  
"Kalian mau kemana Hah?!",Teriak seorang berambut sebahu dengan tatapan kurang ajarnya.  
"ANROKUZAN MUKADE!",gumam Minato bersembunyi dibalik Tembok Bersama Hiashi dan 3 anak Hiashi...  
Minato sedikit mengintip, dan sedikit menyeringai.  
"Mukade, apa kau mau membunuhku hah?!",Tanya Minato setengah berteriak namun tetap bersembunyi ditempat.  
"Hahaha, Minato-san kau Tahu kan. Bayaran Moryo lebih tinggi daripada bayaran si Mata Buta Itu(Hiashi)",Teriak Mukade mengejek.  
"setidaknya Hiashi tidak sekeriput Dirimu",Ejek Minato kembali, dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Mukade dan anak Buahnya.  
Mukade mengerucutkan bibirnya dan matanya melotot mendapat ejekan Minato. Mukade kembali menembaki tempat persembunyian Minato.  
DOR DOR DOR DOR  
Minato bersembunyi kembali menghindari tembakan, sementara itu dia mulai mencari sesuatu yang mampu mengeluarkan dirinya , Hiashi dan anak-anaknya.  
"Aku lebih baik daripada Hiashi, Minato. Kau harusnya menerima tawaran Moryo dan menjadi bawahannya!",Ucap Mukade.  
"hn. Aku lebih Baik mati demi keluarga ini. daripada harus BEKERJASAMA dengan iblis macam MORYO",balas Minato.  
Mata safir Minato menangkap satu direksi di dalam Gudang, Mobil yang biasa mengangkut barang-barang di bandara.  
"Hiashi kendarai kendaraan tersebut, aku akan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Mukade dan bawahannya, Tunggu Aba-abaku",Pinta Minato menunjuk kendaraan yang Minato 'Temukan'.  
"Ha'i",jawab Hiashi ,Dengan Cepat Minato mengeluarkan 10 pisau kecilnya.  
Minato segera Berlari Keluar Dan melemparkan Pisau Kecilnya Kearah Para Bodyguard Mukade.  
WUTS WUTS WUTS  
3 Pisau kecil Telah Dilemparkan Dan mengenai Dada Kiri para Bawahan Mukade masing-masing.  
JLEB JLEB JLEB  
Hujan Peluru kembali Berdesing menghujani Minato, Dan Dengan Cepat Minato Berlari menghindari dan melemparkan Pisau-Pisau Lainnya kearah para Bawahan Mukade.  
Pisau-Pisau Tersebut Berhasil Mengenai 5 bawahan Mukade. 2 Pisau Tersisa Ditangan Minato.  
"Brengsek Kau Minato!",Mukade Kembali melepaskan Tembakan Brutalnya Kearah Minato Bersembunyi.  
Minato Mengintip Perlahan Dan Melihat Tinggal 3 orang masih Bertahan Termasuk Mukade.  
"Sial"Gumam Minato.  
Minato Tahu, 2 Pisau-nyA hanya akan mengenai 2 bawahan Mukade. Dengan segera Minato memutar akal agar Hiashi Dan 2 anaknya keluar Dari Gudang Tersebut.  
"Terpaksa",Minato memiliki Rencana Didalam Otaknya, Yang Mungkin Membahayakan Nyawanya atau lebih Tepatnya Dia Harus Mnegorbankan Dirinya Sendiri  
Minato Berlari Kearah Mukade yang Menembakinya secara Brutal.  
Dengan Cepat Minato Melempar 1 pisau Tersisa ke arah 1 bawahan Mukade yang Menembakinya.  
NAMUN Salah satu Peluru mengenai Bahu Kiri Minato dan membuat Minato sedikit Sempoyongan Saat Berlari menuju Mukade.  
Setelah Pisaunya mengenai Tangan Seorang Dari Bawahan Mukade, Sebuah Pistol Tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauan Minato.  
Minato dengan Segera menyabet Pistol Itu dan Menembak Kepala 2 Anak Buah Mukade.  
Mukade Menembak Minato Kembali dan Minato Menghindar serta Bersembunyi Dibalik Pohon.  
"Kenapa Kau Bersembunyi Eh?, Ajalmu Sudah Dekat Minato",Tawa Mukade Kemudian Mencari Minato dan mendekati Pohon Tempat Minato bersembunyi.  
Mukade Menyeringai Kala Ada tetesan Darah Ditanah tak jauh Dari Tempat Minato Bersembunyi .  
"Hehehe aku tau kau sudah mengalami Luka Minato, Keluarlah Dari tempat persembunyianmu. Matilah saja. hahahahahaha".Tawa Mukade.  
Mukade Menembaki Tempat Minato Bersembunyi dan Tertawa Kencang  
Bukan Minato yang Didapatinya Di Balik Pohon, malah Sebuah kayu yang Berdiri Dibalik Pohon Itu.  
Seseorang Berdiri Dibelakang Mukade dan membuat Nyali Mukade ciut Seketika.  
"Aku akan Mati Setelah Urusanku Selesai",Gumam Minato Dibelakang Mukade.  
Lelaki Pirang Itu Menembak Bagian Belakang Kepala Mukade. Isi Otaknya Berceceran Ditanah Bersamaan Dengan Tubuhnya Ambruk Ditanah.  
Minato Menyuruh Hiashi Mengemudikan Mobil Tersebut.  
Sesaat Setelah Keluar, Kekacauan Terjadi Kembali dan Membuat Hiashi Terkejut Setengah Mati.  
Tanpa Aba-aba Minato Mengendalikan Kemudi, Dan Hiashi langsung Menggeser tempat duduknya.  
"Semuanya Pegangan!",Perintah Minato lalu menerobos Banyak Tembakan Yang berlalu Lalang Dihadapannya tanpa Rasa Takut.  
Hiashi melihat Bahu Minato Berdarah, Membuat Hiashi Menoleh Pada mata Minato.  
"Kau Berdarah",Gumam Hiashi.  
"Jangan Pikirkan Aku, Yang penting Kita Harus Keluar Dari sini",Tukas Minato masih Mengemudikan Mobilnya Dengan Kecepatan Tinggi.  
Hiashi Terdiam, Neji Mengambil Inisiatif melakukan Sesuatu kala Ada 2 mobil Sedan mengejar Mobil Mereka.  
Neji Melempar Sebuah Besi Kecil Ke Arah Mobil sedan yang mengejar mereka ber-5.  
Kaca Depan salah satu Mobil pengejar Retak. Tak Mau Kalah dari Neji, Hiashi mengambil sebuah kayu berukuran lengan Orang dewasa yang ternyata cukup banyak.  
"Kita Lempari mereka dengan Kayu Ini.",gagas Hiashi Dijawab Anggukan 3 anak-anaknya.  
Hiashi, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi Mengambil Satu persatu Kayu dari Mobil tersebut dan melemparkan ke arah Mobil sedan.  
Minato menyeringai kala bebannya sebagai pengemudi sedikit mengurang berkat bantuan Hiashi dan 3 anaknya.  
Merasa sudah sedikit Jauh dari 2 sedan Tadi, Minato membelokkan Mobilnya Kearah Semak Belukar Dan Mematikan Mesin Mobilnya.  
"Kalian Tunggu Disini",Pinta Minato Dijawab Anggukan 3 anaK Hiashi, Namun Hiashi menahan Lengan Minato.  
"Kau sedang Terluka Minato, Apa Yang Ingin Kau Lakukan?",Tanya Hiashi.  
Bukannya Menjawab Pertanyaan Hiashi, Minato hanya Tersenyum lalu melangkah Pergi.  
Minato Berjalan dan Berdiri Ditengah-tengah jalan, Para pengejar Melihat Minato Berdiri Ditengah Jalan Membuat Mereka mengambil jalan Untuk Menabrak Minato.  
Minato Berlari Menuju salah satu mobil yang mencoba menabrak Dirinya. Minato Mulai Melompat kala Mobil Itu SUDAH menghampiri Dirinya.  
Minato mengeluarkan Pistolnya dan Menembak Pengemudi Mobil tersebut saat Dia sudah melompat dan melakukan Salto terbang.  
DOR DOR DOR DOR  
Isi Otak pengemudi itu Berceceran dan membuat Mobil Oleng seketika dan Berguling-guling Keras sekali sebelum akhirnya Meledak karena Membentur Pohon.  
BLAAAAARRRR  
Minato melihat satu Mobil Berhenti didepannya, Keluarlah 3 orang Bersenjata Katana.  
Para Pembunuh Bayaran Moryo kemudian menyerang Minato, Minato menunduk saat sebuah sabetan mengarah kearah lehernya,  
Minato Bergulingan Ditanah dan mengeluarkan Satu Pisau Tersisa Sebagai senjatanya.  
Minato Menangkis Pedang Katana seorang pembunuh yang mencoba Menusuk ke arah Perutnya.  
Pembunuh Yang lain mencoba menyerang Minato dari Belakang, Namun Dengan cepat Minato menusuk punggung Kaki seorang Pembunuh Bayaran.  
"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH",teriak Seorang pembunuh kesakitan, saat Katana seorang Pembunuh Terlepas. Minato Mengambilnya dan Menebas Kepala seorang Pembunuh bayaran Moryo.  
Minato melakukan Gerakan Memutar seperti gasing Beyblade dan menebas Kedua kaki 2 Pembunuh yang mencoba Menyerang Minato.  
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHH",jerit 2 pembunuh itu kemudian Minato melakukan Gerakan Slash (Melakukan gerakan Menyayat Tubuh Lawan) dengan Berulang Kali sebelum mengakhirinya dengan menebas kepala masing-masing pembunuh Bayaran Moryo.  
"Selesai",Gumam Minato.  
Namun Lelaki Pirang Itu segera Berlari Kearah semak Belukar lantaran Ada 2 Mobil dari kejauhan menuju Arahnya.  
Minato segera Menuju Tempat Bersembunyi Hiashi bersama 2 anaknya Tadi.  
"Hiashi",Panggil Minato  
"Minato",Hiashi dan 2 anaknya menghampiri Minato.  
"Kalian Seberangi Sungai dan berenanglah menuju sana",Minato menunjuk suatu Tempat di seberang sungai.  
"Disana anak-anak yang selamat dari pembunuhan",Lanjut Minato.  
"Kau Sendiri?",Tanya Hiashi.  
"Aku akan Mengambil Data-Data Penting tentang Kebusukan Moryo di Rumah Ishidate",Jawab Minato.  
"Ishidate itu, Polisi Korup!",mendadak mata Hiashi melebar. Minato mengangguk.  
"Brengsek",Umpat Hiashi.  
"Lebih Baik kau sebrangi Sungai dan Tunggu Aku Disebrang sana bersama anak-anak lainnya",Perintah Minato.  
"Paman Akan Kembali kan?",tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.  
Minato Mengacak-acak Rambut Hinata, dan Mengangguk.  
"Pasti, Kau, Neji Dan Hanabi Tunggu saja Disana",Ucap Minato tenang.  
"Paman Minato, Berjanjilah paman akan Kembali. Aku tak Mau Bibi Kushina, Menma, Naruko dan juga NARUTO kehilangan Paman",Sahut Neji.  
"Ha'i aku janji",Jawab Minato Mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. disambut jari kelingking Ketiga Remaja Tersebut menyatu dalam sebuah janji.  
Minato pergi setelah melakukan janji jari kelingking tersebut.

.  
Minato Mengendap-endap dan memeriksa keadaan sekitar Rumah Ishidate.  
"Terlalu Sepi",Gumamnya.  
Minato Sedikit Curiga dengan Keadaan depan Rumah Ishidate yang terlalu sepi.  
"Tampaknya Ini jebakan",Gumam Minato Lalu muncul Ide Diotaknya Yang sudah terkenal sangat Cerdas tersebut.  
Minato mengeluarkan Handphone-nya dan Menyetel set alarm dari handphone-nya.  
"Pesta Dimulai", Gumam Minato Pelan.  
Minato segera berjalan Memutar dan Meletakkan Handphone-nya di area yang mampu Didengar oleh siapapun.  
Minato memanjat sebuah Pohon dan bersembunyi dibalik dedaunan Pohon.

.  
(5 menit kemudian)  
Suara Tembakan Membahana di Sekitar Tempat Ishidate Tinggal, Dan Benar saja.  
sekitar 25 orang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melakukan adu tembak satu sama lain. dan dengan sangat Cepat Minato memanfaatkan keadaan sebelum mereka (anak buah Moryo dan Ishidate) menyadari keadaan sekitar.  
Minato menyelinap Masuk kedalam Rumah Ishidate dan langsung mencari tentang data-data orang yang terlibat Korupsi dan pembunuhan berencana terhadap anggota Hyuuga. Corp dan Uchiha .Corp di komputer Ishidate.  
"Gotcha",Minato menemukan data-data tersebut tersebut dan mulai menyalinnya ke dalam Flashdisk-nya.  
Minato menanti dengan rasa was-was saat data satu persatu tersalin ke dalam flashdisknya.  
Setelah data itu tersalin, Minato mencabut flashdik-nya dan segera keluar manakala masih terdengar desing peluru kesana kemari.  
"Silahkan kalian sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing",ejek Minato lalu segera berlari ke arah Hutan dan melarikan Diri.

.

"Paman Minato lama Sekali",gumam Seorang Berambut hitam tegak.  
"Sabarlah Obito, Paman Minato akan Kembali",Jawab Lelaki Berambut Raven dengan Gaya di ikat kebelakang.  
"Itachi kau sudah menelpon paman Minato?",Tanya Neji pada semua Remaja seumuran Dirinya yang menunggu diseberang sungai tadi  
"Sudah, tapi Yang ada hanya "Nona Muda" yang menjawab telepon tersebut",Jawab Itachi, Mengerti maksud "Nona Muda" dari itachi membuat Neji mengepalkan tangannya.  
'Semoga paman Minato Tidak Kenapa-kenapa',Batin Neji khawatir.

Minato melompat-lompat melewati pohon-pohon sekitar Hutan untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju Anak-anak dan juga Hiashi yang sudah menunggu di seberang sungai.  
Setelah sampai Disisi Sungai yang berlawanan  
Itachi dan Anak-anak Remaja Lainnya melambai pada Minato, Minato segera berlari menuju sungai namun Tanpa diduga-duga 10 orang menghadang Minato .  
"Ternyata kalian mengikutiku ya?",Gumam Minato.  
"Kami tak akan kalah cepat Darimu Yellow Flash... Hajar Dia!",Perintah seorang ketua Penjahat kepada anak buahnya.  
Minato menghindari Pukulan Penjahat yang mengarah pada wajahnya, Minato sedikit Berjongkok kemudian melompat Tinggi sekali dan badannya serta kakinya berputar-putar seperti baling-baling pesawat capung.  
WUSSSSH  
Minato mendaratkan serangan Lutut kearah Ubun-Ubun salah satu musuhnya dan mengakibatkan kematian secara langsung pada musuhnya.  
Tanpa ampun kemudian Minato melompat kembali dan mengapit kepala salah satu penjahat dengan dua Lutut kakinya kemudian melakukan Roller Striker (serangan memutar badan hingga leher kepala musuh patah dan badan musuhnya terbanting secara sempurna ditanah).  
Minato mengeluarkan pisau bermata tiganya kemudian berlari kearah para penjahat menusuk dan menggorok leher para penjahat itu satu- persatu dengan sangat cepat.  
Setelah semuanya tewas secara mengenaskan, Minato menatap sang ketua penjahat dengan mata Biru safirnya yang bagai elang tersebut.  
"Tampaknya tinggal kau saja ya?",Senyum Minato pada penjahat tersebut hingga membuat sang pemimpin penjahat tersebut ciut seketika nyalinya.  
Tanpa permisi Minato menusuk perut pemimpin penjahat tersebut secara cepat dan mengakhirinya dengan merobek leher penjahat hingga darah bercucuran membasahi Pisau Serta tangan Minato.  
"Ayo paman Cepat Berenang,  
Minato segera berlari namun seorang botak dengan Kumis lebatnya mengacungkan sebuah Revolver dari jarak 50 meter dibelakang Minato.  
Nagato yang melihat Orang tersebut langsung berteriak pada Minato dengan sangat Keras.  
"PAMAN AWAS!",teriak Nagato.  
DOOORRR  
Letusan Revolver tersebut mengeluarkan Timah panas dan mengenai Punggung sebelah Kiri Minato.  
"UUUUGGGHHHH"pekik Minato. Minato Melempar Flash disk Ditangannya sekuat tenaganya pada Itachi yang berada disisi dekat dengan sungai.  
Dengan Cepat Itachi Menangkap Flashdisk tersebut, Minato berbalik dan mendapati seorang Botak tersebut masih mengacungkan Pistol revolver-nya pada Minato,  
"I-Ishidate",Kata Minato terbata-bata karena nyeri dan perih luka dipunggungnyanya.  
"hmmm",Seringai Ishidate langsung menembak Minato secara bertubi-tubi.  
Minato yang tertembak terus melangkah mundur karena tembakan tersebut mengenai badannya.  
Dan pada akhirnya Minato Tewas dan tercebur kedalam Sungai, Kematian Minato Disaksikan secara langsung oleh Anak-anak Korban pembunuhan massal yang selamat serta Hiashi dan juga k3tiga anaknya.  
Ishidate langsung pergi setelah peluru di revolvernya habis.  
Sejak Itu Nagato dan Kawan-kawannya mengingat wajah Ishidate yang membunuh Minato tersebut dan berjanji akan mengincar Ishidate di saat mereka siap untuk membalaskan juga kematian Orang tua mereka.  
(Flash back end)

.  
Naruto terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya, Kini kemarahan memenuhi ubun-ubunnya dan siap terlepas kapan saja.  
"Maafkan kami Naruto Bila kami menyembunyikannya darimu",Ucap Nagato tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto. suasana hening sejenak  
sebuah ketukan membuyarkan keheningan tersebut dan muncullah Neji berdiri terdiam.  
"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku Neji?",Tanya Naruto Dingin seakan sudah mengetahui Neji sudah Diambang Pintu Kediaman Nagato.  
"Maaf Naruto Bila Aku dan Ay...",Ucapan Neji terpotong saat Naruto maju dan mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan tangan kanannya saja.  
"Jadi kematian Ayahku hanya kebohongan belaka yang kudengar selama ini",Ucap Naruto Dingin dan melotot pada Neji.  
Mau tak mau Neji seakan kehilangan nyawanya mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Naruto, Baru kali ini Neji mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Seorang Namikaze Naruto.  
Nagato yang tadi terdiam kemudian menengahi pertengkaran tersebut.  
"Jangan Salahkan Neji, Naruto. Kami yang bersalah juga menyembunyikan rahasia ini darimu",Nagato menyentuh tangan Naruto dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari tangan Neji.  
Dengan tidak Rela Naruto melepas cengkramannya dengan Kasar dan membuat Neji sedikit bisa bernafas lega.  
"Kau Harus Tahu, Flashdisk Itu menyimpan data Penting tentang siapa yang mendalangi pembunuhan orang tuaku dan juga orang tua dari anggota akatsuki, Namun ada 1 orang yang meleset dari pembunuhan tersebut. dan Orang tersebut tewas setelah menitipkan Putrinya pada Keluarga Uchiha. dan Kuncinya ada pada Gadis Itu",Ucap Ngato panjang lebar.  
"Siapa Gadis Itu?",Tanya Naruto Penasaran masih memasang wajah Dinginnya.  
"Akari Matsunaga atau lebih tepatnya..."Nagato memberi jeda pada bicaranya dan nama tersebut terdengar jelas ditelinga Neji dan Naruto.  
"HANZO AKARI, Putri tunggal Hanzo Hattori dan Yui Matsunaga. Kekasih dari Uchiha Itachi",Ucap Nagato membuat mata Neji membeliak tak percaya.  
"Bu-bukannya Hanzo Hattori keluarga mafia. dan selama Ini Akari...",ucapan Neji terpotong Oleh Seorang Uchiha berambut Hitam tegak.  
"iya Akari memakai Marga Sang Ibu, agar Identitasnya sebagai Anak Mafia tidak Diketahui oleh Semua Orang, dan Jika sampai ada orang yang tahu Akari adalah anak Mafia kelas Berat macam Hanzo Hattori maka waspadalah Klan Uchiha dan Dunia",Ucap orang tersebut tak lain adalah Uchiha Obito.  
"Kenapa Akari Di incar? kenapa Bukan Sang ayah?",Tanya Naruto.  
"Sebab Akari mengetahui Kode Rahasia yang diberikan oleh almh. Ibunya untuk membongkar Semua kejahatan Moryo dan Ishidate di dalam flashdisk tersebut selain itu Flashdisk tersebut dapat diketahui semua orang bila di buka di komputer manapun atau laptop manapun, sebab flashdisk tersebut akan langsung terhubung dengan jaringan mafia Hanzo dan mafia lainnya. Pernah kami mencoba membukanya ternyata flashdisk itu langsung terkoneksi dengan internet dunia, paman Minato memang menyalinnya namun dia tak bisa membuka karena terdapat kode yang akan tehubung langsung dengan internet dunia", Ucap Obito panjang lebar.  
"Aku akan menelpon anggota akatsuki kemari",Usul Nagato.  
"sekalian Akari juga",Imbuh Obito.  
"Baiklah",Nagato mengambil Ponsel dari saku celananya dan segera menelpon anggota akatsuki.  
"Kalian datang kerumahku secepatnya, jangan lupa bawa Akari".Pinta Nagato setelah telepon tersebut satu anggota akatsuki.

.  
"APA-APAAN KAU SASUKE?!",Bentak Hinata mulai tak suka dengan sifat Sasuke itu.  
"Apa-apaan maksudmu? jelas-jelas pirang brengsek itu mencoba merebutmu dariku",Balas Sasuke mulai tak sabaran.  
"Dia itu hanya Bodyguard-ku, Lagipula aku tadi menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengantarku kesekolah, aku juga mengajaknya makan ramen. apa itu salah?",Hinata meninggikan nada suaranya.  
"JELAS SALAH, KARENA AKU KEKASIHMU, kau kira aku tidak cemburu. pirang itu apa hebatnya dibanding denganku?, dia tidak ada apa-apanya...",Sengit Sasuke.  
"apa yang sudah pernah kukatakan padamu, jangan pernah merendahkan orang lain dihadapanku Sasuke",Nada Bicara Hinata semakin Dingin  
"Hmm, kau membela Si pirang Itu? Kurasa kau mulai terbujuk rayuannya",Tuduh Sasuke mulai mendengus meremehkan.  
"Sasuke, Dia itu adalah Bodyguard yang diplihkan oleh ayahku. Kau mulai menuduhnya dengan aku tergoda rayuannya? tak masuk akal sama sekali",Balas Hinata Dingin.  
Sasuke melotot pada Hinata, Namun Pelototan mata Sang Uchiha Bungsu Itu dibalas dengan Tatapan Dingin. Mungkin tatapan deathglare Sasuke berlaku untuk orang lain, Entah kenapa tatapan Sasuke kali ini malah seakan di bekukan oleh dinginnya tatapan dingin Hinata.  
"Saat kau kubutuhkan kau kemana, UCHIHA? Bahkan aku saat sendirian ditimpa masalah kau baru datang seolah-olah kau adalah pahlawan dan Naruto kau jadikan kambing hitamnya. Saat kubutuhkan Handphone-mu selalu kau matikan. kau selalu mencari alasan lain saat aku membutuhkanmu disampingku. Dan baru satu hal yang ku tahu darimu... kau tak sepenuhnya mencintaiku Uchiha Sasuke",imbuh Hinata.  
Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan Hinata.  
"Tapi Honey... Dia itu selalu mencoba mendekatimu dengan cara Liciknya",Tuduh Sasuke mulai sedikit tak masuk akal.  
"Asal Kau Tahu saja Sasuke, aku diselamatkan Naruto selama 3 kali dari pembunuhan. dan jika kau mengira aku selalu sial berada didekatnya, Kau salah... Dia melindungiku seperti Almarhum Paman Minato melindungiku dengan nyawanya. Kau cemburu tanpa alasan kuat, setiap kali aku hanya bersabar kau selalu merendahkan Naruto didepanku dengan memandangnya rendah. Ingat Sasuke, aku sudah pernah Bilang jangan pernah merendahkan Orang lain dihadapanku. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebuta honey lagi, Kau jangan Bicara Lagi denganku. Kita akhiri saja Hubungan Ini",Ucap Hinata panjang lebar dan seketika Itu pula Hinata melangkah pergi.  
Sasuke mendengus dan ingin sekali dia menahan Hinata, namun Tubuhnya kini tak merespon kerja Otaknya dan membuat Sasuke hanya terdiam ditempat menatap Hinata Pergi.  
Sasuke hanya menjambak rambutnya Hingga kusut, Namun Otaknya kini Buntu.  
"Akan Kuhabisi pirang brengsek itu besok",Gumamnya lalu dengan kesal dia menendang kaleng dihadapannya dengan keras.

.  
Naruto menatap Gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung, pasalnya kekasih Uchiha Itachi itu sedikit juga Bingung dengan tatapan Naruto yang juga tampak menyelidik.  
Anggota Akatsuki menaikan kedua alis mereka terkecuali Itachi hanya sedikit geli dengan tingkah Naruto.  
"Woi Naruto, ada yang salah. Kau Itu melihat Akari seperti melihat perhiasan saja",Ucap Nagato asal-asalan, tanpa ampun Nagato dihadiahi bogeman maut Akari.  
BLETAK  
"jangan samakan aku dengan barang baka",Umpat Akari.  
Semua anggota Akatsuki teetawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan keadaan Nagato.  
Itachi mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, Naruto melihat Uluran tangan Itachi kemudian menyambut Uluran tangan Itachi.  
"Aku Uchiha Itachi",Ucap Itachi sedikit menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.  
"Namikaze Naruto",Senyum Naruto mengembang setelah Itachi bersalaman lalu Lainnya saling berebut jabatan tangan Naruto.  
Entah Kenapa Naruto jadi sedikit teristimewa-kan di kediaman Nagato.  
"Kami mendengar banyak cerita tentangmu dari Paman Minato",Ucap Sasori Antusias  
"Iya, Kau itu Mirip sekali dengan Paman Minato",Imbuh Deidara  
"Hehehe Terima kasih",senyum Naruto.  
"Baiklah Kita Kembali ke pokok Permasalahan",Ucap Yahiko langsung membuat Ruangan yang tadinya ceria kembali dalam situasi serius.  
Pandangan Naruto kembali ke arah Gadis Didepannya.  
"Apa Benar Kau Hanzo Akari?",Tanya Naruto to the point  
Gadis Itu Terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya Bibir Gadis itu bergerak menjawab...  
"Iya",Gadis Itu menatap Datar Laki-laki Pirang dihadapannya.  
"Apa Kau Tahu Isi dalam Flash Disk ini?",Tanya Naruto dijawab anggukan Pelan Akari.  
"Aku mohon beritahu password-nya",Naruto meminta pada Akari sambil menyerahkan FlashDisk itu pada Akari.  
"Tapi Flashdisk Ini akan terhubung Dengan Internet Bila sampai terbuka",Ucap Gadis Itu Pelan.  
"Tenang saja, Ada Neji yang akan memutus semua Web-nya Nanti Bila Flashdisk itu sudah ter-akses",Ucap Naruto Menoleh pada Neji.  
Deidara meletakkan Laptopnya Di meja dan Neji Maju serta kini tangannya berada pada Keyboard Laptop tersebut.  
"Kita Mulai",Ucap Neji Memulai.

.

Hinata Pulang dengan wajah super bad tempered.  
Bahkan Para Maid yang menunduk menghormatinya di acuhkan begitu saja.  
Dengan Cepat Hinata melangkah menuju Ruang Pribadinya, Kamar Tidurnya. Tak Lupa Pintunya ditutup dengan Keras sehingga bunyinya mengagetkan beberapa Maid dan pengawal yang dekat dengan Kamar Tidurnya.  
"AKU BENCI KAU UCHIHA!",teriak Hinata meluapkan kekesalannya dan melempar salah satu Boneka pemberian Sasuke ke Tong sampah dekat Lemarinya.  
Foto Sasuke yang menghiasi Dindingnya kemudian dibantingnya Hingga Kaca Pigura yang melindungi photo Sasuke pecah berkeping-keping.  
Sontak Hanabi Masuk kedalam Kamar Hinata Tanpa permisi mendengar suara Pecahan didalam kamar kakak perempuannya itu.  
"Hinata-Nee, Kau Kenapa sih?",Tanya Hanabi membuat Hinata melongo sesaat.  
"Hana-Chan?",Hinata memanggil Hanabi tak Percaya.  
"Iya Ini Aku Nee-Chan",Jawab Hanabi tersenyum 3 jari.  
Tanpa Komando Hinata memeluk sang Adik dengan perasaan luar Biasa Senang.  
"Kapan Kau Pulang? Kenapa kau tak Memberi tahu Aku? Mana Neji-Nii?",Tanya Hinata secara beruntun setelah melepas pelukannya membuat Hanabi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Kakaknya yang berubah 180 Derajat itu.  
"Ya Ampun. Kakakku Ini jadi Cerewet Sekali ya? hihihi",Hanabi terkekeh pelan membuat Hinata memberenggut.  
"Aku kangen Banget tahu",Ucap Hinata lalu memeluk Sang adik tercinta dengan gemasnya.  
"Nee apa yang membuatmu pulang?",Tanya Hinata masih merangkul adiknya.  
"Aku Pulang Karena Naruto-Nii tahu",Ucap Hanabi tanpa sadar membuat Hinata Penasaran seketika.  
"Nani? Kau Kenal Naruto juga?",Tanya Hinata membuat Hanabi memutar Bola Matanya.  
"Ya ampun. Nee-chan Lupa Siapa Naruto-nii?",Tanya Hanabi Dijawab gelengan pelan Hinata, Hanabi dengan sedikit senyum Misterius Mulai Membuka Mulutnya dan menceritakan Siapa Naruto.

.

.  
"Bagaimana Neji?",Tanya Naruto  
"Beres",Ucap Neji Sumringah.  
Semua Anggota Akatsuki bernafas dengan Lega NAMUN berbeda dengan Akari yang tampak menunduk sedari tadi.  
"Sekarang Kita Buka apa File-nya",Ucap Neji.  
Dengan Lincah jari-jari tangan Neji mengungkap satu persatu File yang dia buka. Namun Mata Naruto Menangkap 1 Nama Di File tersebut.  
"Neji Berhenti, tadi ada Nama Ayahku",Pinta Naruto. Neji segera mengarahkan Mouse-nya dan mencari Nama Ayah Naruto.  
Dan Benar Saja Nama sang ayah muncul dengan cepat Neji meng-klik kiri Mouse-nya dan apa yang Dilihatnya benar-benar membuat semua yang berada diruangan tersebut tercenggang.  
"-Minato Namikaze,  
-Mantan Agent pemerintahan Negara Uzushio.  
-Bekas Tentara Uzushio.  
-menguasai 6 beladiri dan Sniper.  
-Target pembunuhan: Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi dan Mito Uzumaki. Hasil: Gagal.  
-Buronan Pemerintah Uzushio dan Buronan 13 mafia kelas atas karena mengetahui rahasia pembelotan mantan Jenderal Moryo Kankeishi yang mendukung gerakan anti pemerintahan dan mengendalikan sekitar 24 Geng dan mafia Dunia. Uchiha Fugaku Dan Hyuuga Hiashi mengetahui 15 rahasia Kotor Moryo yang ingin membunuh Presiden Negara Uzushio, Mito Uzumaki secara berencana Namun gagal karena Minato membeberkan semua Rencana Moryo kepada Media dan Minato melarikan Diri dan belum Ditemukan Hingga sekarang.  
-Minato (Prime Target-KILL)  
Semua tercenggang seketika membaca Isi File tersebut, Pantas Saja Minato menutup-nutupi Identitasnya yang sebenarnya.  
"Jadi begitu",Ucap Neji menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa Liquid bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya.  
"Pantas Saja, Paman Minato sampai Rela merelakan Nyawanya demi Aku dan Keluargaku",Gumam Neji mengusap air matanya  
"Paman Minato pernah bercerita padaku, Kalau dia Menganggap Hyuuga adalah Keluarganya sendiri. Dan Dia akan melindungi Keluargaku dengan Nyawanya sendiri",Ucap Neji membuat seluruh penghuni Ruangan hening.  
"Arigato Paman Minato, Ternyata Kau mempunyai Hati Nurani yang sangat baik",Gumam Itachi tersenyum kecil.  
"Kurasa ayahmu tahu suatu hal, Kenapa Paman Minato membatalkan pembunuhan terhadap Ayah Itachi dan Juga Ayahmu",Ucap Nagato pada Neji menepuk Pundak Neji Pelan.  
"Kita Tahu kenapa Paman Minato menyelamatkan Kita semua dari pembunuhan Massal Keluarga Kita",ucap Sasori.  
"Dan kemungkinan Masing-masing Orang tua dari anggota Akatsuki sudah mengetahui kebusukan Moryo dan Juga Ishidate",Imbuh Hidan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.  
"Untuk semua Anggota Akatsuki, Kita nampaknya Punya pekerjaan yang panjang sekarang",Yahiko membunyikan kepalan jari-jari tangannya.  
"Aku Punya Kawan Dari Suna yang bisa kita andalkan Untuk membantu Kita Disini, Dan aku pastikan Kita akan Berpesta nantinya saat berhadapan dengan geng Moryo Nanti",Ucap Neji tersenyum Miring. Mengerti Maksud arti kata "Berpesta" dari Neji membuat semua Anggota Akatsuki menyeringai.  
"Sudah Lama aku tak Menghajar Orang",Ucap Yahiko menoleh pada semua kawan-kawannya kemudian tersenyum.  
"Aku Akan menggunakan tongkat Baseball-ku",Timpal Nagato  
"Lama sekali aku tak menunjukkan pesonaku untuk menghabisi seseorang",Kata Konan menyelipkan bunga mawar merah disamping telingannya.  
"Aku AKAN mengantar Koper Kematian pada mereka",Kakuzu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Sabitku akan ku asah sampai tajam untuk memenggal kepala mereka satu-persatu, semoga tuhan memberkatiku",Hidan memasang senyum psycho-nya.  
"Seniku akan meledakkan tubuh mereka bila perlu",Deidara melempar tangkap bola ditangannnya.  
"Akan kujadikan mereka boneka berdarah yang CUKUP Indah di tanganku",Sasori merobek leher boneka teddy-nya dengan pisau lipat serta tersenyum miring.  
"Kurasa mereka lebih pantas digantung di pohon saat mereka sudah tak bernyawa, bukan?",Zetsu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.  
"Akan kubuat mereka Gila dengan siksaanku",Obito memakai Topeng berbentuk pusaran.  
"Ikan Hiu peliharaanku juga mungkin kelaparan dirumah karena kurang daging penjahat",Ujar Kisame berkelakar pedas.  
"Aku Rasa, wajah mereka akan mengkerut ketakutan nanti, saat kita menghabisi mereka",Itachi merangkul Akari dengan mesranya.  
"Baiklah Kita akan cari tahu dimana saja mereka berada",Naruto tersenyum pada semua anggota Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menutup Mulutnya seakan tak percaya apa yang diceritakan Hanabi.

"Dia Itu..."Ucapan Hinata terputus.

Hanabi hanya mengangguk saja dan tak terasa air mata Hinata Menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Hanabi menyadari kakaknya akan menangis malah merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa Nee-chan Menangis?",Tanya Hanabi mulai khawatir.

"Pantas saja aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, ternyata Naruto-kun Itu Rubah",Ujar Hinata kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

Hanabi hanya tersenyum saja, melihat mimik wajah sang kakak yang berubah menjadi semu merah.

"Lebih Baik Nee-chan Pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa",usul Hanabi.

"Ha'i Ha'i",Jawab Hinata kemudian melihat pigura Photo Sasuke berserakan.

Hanabi memunguti satu-persatu kaca Pigura Sasuke yang Hancur berantakan.

'Inikan Photo...',pikir Hanabi Mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa Hana-Chan?",tanya Hinata penasaran karena kelakuan sang adik mulai aneh...

Hanabi terkejut dari lamunannya dan segera mengalihkan semua tingkah keanehannya dengan memunguti serpihan kaca pigura di depannya.

"Nee-Chan Ini siapa?",Tanya Hanabi.

"Mantan",Jawab Hinata Seolah enggan menyebutkan Nama Yang ada di photo tersebut.

"OOO", Hanabi hanya mengeluarkan kata tersebut setelah itu Photo Sasuke kemudian masuk dalam Tong sampah dekat cermin Riasan Hinata.

"Daripada Marah-marah seperti tadi dan tak jelas, Kita tunggu kepulangan Naruto-Nii dan Neji-nii saja yuk",Ajak Hanabi lalu dijawab anggukan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Another place)

Seseorang berambut silver raven berkacamata mengamati monitornya.

"Hmmp... sudah dibuka ya... Baiklah perburuan dimulai",Ucapnya.

"Kalian sekarang buru seseorang bernama Namikaze Minato",Ucapnya.

"Ha'i Tuan Kabuto",Ucap para bawahannya.

Semua Bawahan Kabuto langsung pergi dan memburu orang yang salah.

.

.

.

.

.

(Akatsuki Room)

"Yahiko, Konan Dan Nagato-Nii. Kalian Ikuti salah satu Bawahan Ishidate yang paling dipercaya-nya di Kota Rumput, Konoha",Ucap Naruto.

"Hidan Dan Kakuzu, Bajak Salah satu Truck yang mengangkut Narkoba Moryo dan Masuki Pabrik Narkobanya",Naruto menoleh pada Hidan Dan Kakuzu dengan serius.

"Sasori, Obito dan Deidara, Culik salah satu bawahan Moryo, Jika Dia tidak Buka Mulut, Siksa sampai mati jika itu perlu",Naruto menatap 3 serangkai di sebelahnya.

"Itachi Dan Kisame, Menyusuplah ke salah satu Geng Moryo yang paling ditakuti dan korek semua informasi tentang Ishidate dan Moryo dari semua Anak Buah-nya",Naruto mengakhiri dengan langsung menggebrak meja. dalam detik itu juga Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung pergi melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

"Kau Neji, Hubungi semua kawan-kawanmu di Negara Suna, Kita akan memikirkan Strategi masuk kedalam sarang Moryo",Ujar Naruto dijawab anggukan Neji.

"Ba-Bagaimana Denganku?",Tanya Akari Bingung.

"Kau Tenang saja Akari, Kau Disini Saja. Besok Kau Tinggal Di kediaman Hyuuga Demi keamananmu",Senyum Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(many hours later)

Setelah mengantar Pulang Akari ke kediaman Uchiha,

Nyatanya Naruto Dan Neji sudah di tunggu Hanabi Dan Neji di ruang tamu.

Hinata Langsung memeluk Neji dan membuat Neji terkekeh ringan dengan kelakuan adik perempuannya tersebut.

"Kenapa Nii-chan tidak bilang kalau pulang dari kemarin? Aku kangen tahu!",Tanya Hinata setelah itu melepas pelukannya pada Neji.

"hmmm, gomenasai... Aku juga Kangen",Neji tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak Rambut Hinata.

Hinata melihat Naruto, Ada Hasrat ingin mencium sang Namikaze sulung tersebut. Namun Hinata memendamnya untuk sebuah kejutan yang akan dia berikan Pada Naruto.

"Naruto, Kau Darimana? Kenapa baru pulang bersama Neji-Nii?",tanya Hinata berpura-pura tak tahu apapun.

"Gomenasai Nona Hinata, Saya hanya Disuruh mengikuti Tuan Neji saja daritadi",Ucap Naruto Bohong.

"OOO",Hinata menelan dusta Naruto bulat-bulat.

"Ayo Kita makan malam, aku lapar nih",Ajak Hinata kemudian menggandeng Neji dan Hanabi ke ruang makan tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum simpul karena kelakuan Hinata yang acuh padanya.

dengan segera Naruto melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan perasaannya sedikit kecewa saat mata amethyst-nya sudah tak menemukan Naruto ditempat semula dia berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Hidan and Kakuzu)

Hidan mengendarai sepeda motor bututnya mengikuti sebuah truck pengangkut makanan ringan dari arah belakang.

sementara Kakuzu yang dibonceng Hidan dengan segera melompat ke belakang truck tersebut.

Dengan cepat Kakuzu sudah bergelatungan dibelakang TRuck dan naik ke atas dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat pengemudi truck.

Kakuzu dengan cekatan mengeluarkan tali tambangnya dan mulai mencoba menjerat leher sang supir pembawa narkoba tersbut dari atas truck.

JRAAAAAT

Kakuzu berhasil menjerat leher pengemudi tersebut dan membuang tubuh pengemudi truck tersebut serta menaiki truck tersebut.

Diwaktu itu juga Hidan melompat dari motor bututnya dan menaiki truck yang sudah dikuasai Kakuzu.

"Kita Mulai aksinya",Gumam Hidan lalu duduk disamping Kakuzu yang sedang mengemudikan trucknya.

.

.

.

(Itachi And Kisame)

Itachi memasuki sebuah Bar bersama Kisame, Tanpa tedeng aling-aling mereka mendekati seorang berjas Hitam dan memakai setelan khas mafia.

"Aku Ingin tahu Informasi dimana Ishidate berada?",Tanya Itachi langsung duduk disebelah Orang Itu.

"Asal bayarannya sesuai, akan ku bocorkan semua tentang Ishidate padamu",Ucap Orang Itu, sementara Kisame duduk disamping Itachi sambil mengamati sekitar.

"Tenang saja, Kau akan dapat setelah Informasi itu kau serahkan padaku",Ucap Itachi dengan santainya.

Orang Itu mengeluarkan sebuah Flashdisk dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi.

"Untuk yang lainnya, Tanya pada Bartender perempuan dihadapanmu",Ucap Orang Itu langsung pergi setelah menerima Uang dari Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sasori, Deidara And Obito)

Sasori tengah memperhatikan seseorang dari kejauhan, Lalu di atas atap Obito tengah memakai Teropong memantau sekitar dan Tiarap Guna menghindari kecurigaan yang tidak di inginkan.

Deidara Berjalan mendekati sebuah mobil Dan berpura-pura Membenahi Tali sepatunya. tak lupa Dia menempelkan sebuah bola yang sudah dibalut dengan permen karet. entah apa itu.

"Deidara, kau pergi sekarang. kita akan ikuti dan Melacak Mobil Itu nanti",Ucap Sasori pada Headsetnya.

"Ha'i",Ucap Deidara Lalu pergi dari Mobil tersebut.

"Target sudah Keluar",Ucap Obito tanpa melepas pandangannya dari targetnya.

"Obito sekarang kau Ikuti Mobil Itu, Deidara kau langsung ke daerah yang kita ",Ucap Sasori.

"Aku tahu",Obito langsung berangkat dan melewati tangga darurat.

"Pesta Dimulai",Gumam Sasori pelan

.

.

.

.

(Yahiko, Konan And Nagato)

Yahiko Nampak mengetuk-ketukan jarinya di kemudi mobilnya menunggu seseorang Keluar dari rumah dihadapannya.

Jaraknya cukup aman tanpa ketahuan dari orang yang sedang dibuntutinya bersama Konan dan Nagato.

"Target sudah keluar",Ucap Yahiko pada headset-nya.

"Baiklah, Kita Ikuti dia",Nagato tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil berpura-pura membersihkan jalan sebagai tukang bersih-bersih.

"Aku akan mencoba mencuri sesuatu darinya",Ucap Konan Malah berpakaian layaknya Anak Emo jalanan.

"Kita Mulai",ucap Yahiko pelan.

.

.

.

.

(beberapa jam kemudian)

(Sasori, Deidara Dan Obito)

Deidara tengah duduk di pinggir jalan tol dan menunggu mobil yang tadi dia pasang dengan Bola tadi. Jalan Tol yang sepi membuat Deidara menyeringai geli.

Sementara Sasori dan Obito tengah menunggu memantau jalan tol dari jembatan Tol.

Mata Obito langsung melihat Mobil tersebut dan langsung menghubungi Deidara.

"Target sudah terlihat",Kata Obito pada Deidara. Sasori menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan Obito segera masuk ke dalam mobil

Deidara berdiri di tengah jalan sambil menunggu mobil Targetnya datang, dan benar saja mobil itu datang.

Pengemudi mobil itu terbelalak ada orang yang berdiri ditengah jalan.

Deidara mengacungkan Jari tengah pada pengemudi tersebut dan menekan tombol merah di dekat sakunya.

"Selamat datang di dunia seni Deidara!",Teriak Deidara.

BLAARRRR

Baagian Bawah mobil Itu meledak dalam skala Kecil mengakibatkan mobil itu terbang sedikit kemudian berguling-guling dan berhenti tepat di depan Deidara.

Mobil Sasori datang dan Obito Keluar dari mobil Sasori dan mengeluarkan Pengemudi yang sudah tak berdaya tersebut kemudian menyeretnya ke dalam mobil bersama Deidara.

.

.

.

.

(Yahiko, Konan Dan Nagato)

Konan Melangkah menuju arah orang yang sudah ditunjuk Yahiko.

Sementara Nagato akan sebagai pengganggu dan mencoba menghadang dengan caranya menyapu...

Orang Itu Berjalan Kearah Nagato dan hasilnya bisa ditebak: saat orang itu mau lewat, Nagato menyapu didepan orang itu dan berpura-pura tak tahu.

Orang itu mencoba lewat pinggirnya dan Nagto mengikutinya dengan cara menyapu.

Konan Maju sambil memainkan permen karet di mulutnya. Konan menabrak sebelah bahu Orang Itu.

"Hei!",Teriak Orang itu mengeluh kesakitan.

"Sorry!",Ucap Konan Santai.

Konan Menyeringai dan ditangannya telah ada sebuah handphone dan dompet milik Orang itu tanpa sepengetahuan orang tadi..

Bagaimana Konan Mendapatkannya? Itu adalah rahasia teknik Konan.

"Aku dapat Barangnya. Kita pergi",Ucap Konan pelan.

Yahiko menyeringai, Nagato segera pergi dari tempat tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

(Itachi Dan Kisame)

"Jadi?",Tanyanya pada Bartender wanita didepannya.

"Dia akan datang 2 minggu sekali kesini tepatnya tanggal 7 dan tanggal 18",Ucap sang bartender wanita itu.

"Berapa Bodyguard yang biasanya dibawa?",tanya Itachi.

"Tergantung Keadaan",Ucap Wanita Itu.

"Jika Kau Ingin masuk dunia mereka, Mereka Harus mencarimu dulu",Ucap Bartender wanita Itu kemudian meninggalkan Itachi Dan Kisame Untuk pelanggan yang lainnya.

Itachi mengerti maksud dari Bartender tadi.

"Kita pergi Kisame",Ucap Itachi pelan lalu pergi di ikuti Kisame.

.

.

.

.

.

(Hidan Dan Kakuzu)

Hidan memasuki Pabrik bersama kakuzu dengan truck curian mereka. setelah melewati penjagaan ketat.

akhirnya mereka masuk dengan selamat.

"Kita masuk kandang Ular sekarang, Kita akan kacaukan pabrik ini setelah memasukkan beberapa Bom buatan Deidara",Ucap Kakuzu.

Hidan menyeringai setan.

"Aku akan sedikit melanggar aturan Tuhan untuk kali Ini",Gumam Hidan.

.

.

.

.

(Keesokan Harinya)

Seperti Biasanya, Anak-anak Akatsuki kembali Bersekolah terkecuali Itachi, Nagato, Yahiko Dan Konan yang memang mengawal Akari.

Mereka berempat sendiri sebenarnya sudah kuliah, Dan memutuskan kuliah dekat Tempat sekolah Akari.

Mereka berempat termasuk anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya sepakat melindungi Akari apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku dan Kakuzu sudah meledakkan tempat laknat itu, Kemungkinan Polisi akan datang ke TKP sekarang",Ucap Hidan langsung duduk di sebelah Itachi dan Akari dikantin tempat mereka biasanya Nongkrong di ikuti Kakuzu duduk di depan Itachi dan Akari.

"Aku sudah dapat Informasi dari Orang yang Kuculik Kemarin",Kata Deidara Duduk disebelah Kakuzu.

"Lalu...",Itachi seolah Meminta penjelasan Lebih.

"Setelah dapat Informasi Itu, Kami Habisi Dia dan membuangnya di tempat pembuangan sampah",Imbuh Obito ditambah anggukan Sasori.

"Kalian sadis Sekali",Gerutu Akari.

"Mau Bagaimana Lagi, Orang Itu Juga pernah mengeksekusi Orang Tua kami satu persatu",Gumam Sasori membuat Akari terdiam.

"Kau sendiri?",tanya Sasori.

"aku Dan Kisame dapat Informasi yang mendekatkan Kita dengan Ishidate dan yang lainnya",Ucap Itachi.

"Aku malah Dapat yang lebih",Yahiko mengejutkan semua kawan-kawannya, Laki-laki berambut Orange tersebut melangkah menuju meja kantin bersama Konan dan Nagato.

"Jadi...",Akari menaikan kedua alisnya penasaran.

"Kita adu domba 2 kubu",Ujar Nagato.

"Hahaha itu bagian yang paling kusuka",Teriak Yahiko kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membukakan Pintu Belakang Mobil dan 3 Orang Hyuuga keluar berjalan menuju beriringan di ikuti Naruto dibelakang mereka.

"Naruto Kenapa kau dibelakang kami, Berjalan denganku sini",Hinata Menarik Lengan Naruto Dan Menggandeng Tangan Naruto.

Alhasil Wajah Naruto terbakar Akibat perlakuan Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu.

Neji Dan Hanabi cekikikan, Tanpa ampun Naruto melotot pada dua Orang Disebelah Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

Neji dan Hanabi mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Naruto dengan sambil berpura-pura bersiul-siul.

Namun sebuah tarikan dibahu Kiri Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh reflek.

Sebuah Pukulan Hendak di daratkan pada wajah Naruto, Namun Dengan Cepat Naruto Mendorong Hinata menjauh serta mengelak Pukulan seseorang yang tertuju padanya.

Naruto memegang pukulan Orang itu dan melihat wajah orang itu.

"Sasuke-sama",Gumam Naruto merasakan firasat buruk tentang serangan Sasuke sekarang.

SeMentara Neji dan Kedua Adiknya Mundur.

"Sasuke!",Hinata menatap Sasuke Tajam.

"Tak kan kubiarkan Hinata Menjadi Milikmu,HYAAAAAAAAAA!",Sasuke memulai serangannya.

Naruto bersiaga Penuh, Pukulan Sasuke mengarah pada wajah sebelah Kiri Naruto.

Namun dengan cepat Naruto menghindar, Dan Tiba-tiba Naruto mendapat serangan spin back Mendadak (spin back = serangan memutar tubuh dan mendaratkan serangan dengan siku tangan) Kearah wajah Sebelah kanannya dengan cepat.

BUAAAKKKK

"Naruto-kun!"Teriak Hinata ingin menuju Naruto namun dirinya ditahan Neji dan Hanabi.

Naruto mundur Karena Pukulan Tersebut dan Sasuke mendaratkan serangan Double Flying Kick (Menyerang musuh di udara menggunakan kedua kaki) Dan berhasil mengenai dada Naruto.

Naruto jatuh tersungkur. Belum bangkit, Naruto diserang Kembali Oleh Sasuke.

Naruto Berguling-guling menghindari Tendangan Injakan Sasuke, Dengan Cepat Naruto melakukan serangan Balasan dengan melakukan reverse sweep Back Rool (Serangan memutar layaknya orang breakdance dengan mendaratkan serangan Kaki ke arah tungkai lawan).

BUAAKKKK

Sasuke Terjerembab Jatuh dan Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua Penghuni Kantin Langsung berlari menuju Depan Sekolah mendengar kegaduhan yang menarik perhatian semua anggota Akatsuki bersamaan.

Itachi Memegang Bahu salah satu anak K.I.H.S.

"Ada Apa?",Tanya Itachi.

"Sasuke sedang berkelahi senpai, maaf aku ingin melihat dulu kesana",Anak Itu langsung lari mengikuti siswa-siswi yang lain ke depan sekolah.

Itachi Menggertakkan Giginya dan segera menuju depan sekolah.

'Kenapa Anak Itu selalu cari masalah',Batin Itachi

Semua Anggota Akatsuki mengikuti Itachi yang sudah melangkah duluan menuju depan sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Menghindari serangan Sasuke kembali, Dan sebuah tendangan tornado dilancarkan oleh Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke Berputar putar di udara (lagi)

Kaki Kiri Sasuke berputar seperti baling-baling dan menyerang Wajah Naruto, Namun serangan Kaki Kirinya dihindari Naruto. Tapi Kaki kanan Sasuke menyambut wajah Naruto.

BUAAGGGHHHH

"Uuuugggh",Pekik Naruto, Daerah Pelipis Naruto Berdarah.

Itachi dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain melihat tanpa berbuat apa-apa. disisi sebelahnya sudah ada Neji dan Kedua Adiknya.

"Dasar Sasuke baka, Dia belum tahu bagaimana Naruto Marah Nanti",Umpat Nagato.

"Memangnya Kenapa Kalau Naruto Marah?",Tanya Itachi mulai penasaran.

"Aku pernah melihat DIA Bertarung, Saat itu Naruko Dan Hinata Diganggu 6 anak nakal. Pada Waktu Itu Hinata terkena pukulan salah satu anak Nakal itu, Dan Hasilnya Bisa ditebak... 6 anak Nakal Itu masuk Rumah sakit. Naruto Mematahkan tulang tangan 6 anak tersebut tanpa ampun setelah mendatangi mereka berenam, Belum sampai disitu. Kejadiannya berlanjut setelah satu sekolah anak-anak nakal itu menyerang Sekolah SMA Naruto bermaksud balas dendam, Nah Disitulah kesalahan Terbesar anak-anak Sekolah yang menyerang sekolah SMA Naruto belajar. Naruko, Adik Naruto Pingsan terkena Hantaman Pukulan 2 atau 3 orang yang memukul acak Semua siswa di SMA Naruto, Pada SAAT itu Naruko Melindungi Hinata. Naruto Marah Besar, dan Naruto Mengamuk serta Berhasil "Merumah sakitkan" 175 Anak-anak sekolah sebelah yang menyerang sekolah Naruto. 98 Anak-anak sekolah sebelah mengalami Kritis setelah amukan Naruto yang tak terkendali tersebut",Ujar Neji panjang lebar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pertarungan Naruto MELAWAN Sasuke.

Semua Anggota Akatsuki menelan Ludahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Naruto Bisa menghadapi 175 anak-anak sekolah itu?",Tanya Itachi.

"Karena Aku pernah satu sekolah Dengannya, Kau Ingat Kan Julukan Naruto selain Rubah Kuning?",Jawab Neji tanpa sadar melepas lengan Hinata.

Hinata Ingat Sekali bagaimana Naruto Mengamuk tanpa Ampun. sementara Itachi dan Yang lainnya ingin tahu Julukan Lain Naruto.

"Julukannya Iblis Rubah Api",lanjut Neji, membuat semua anggota akatsuki membelalak kaget.

Sasuke mendaratkan satu pukulan didada kanan Naruto dan membuat Naruto mundur serta memegangi dadanya yang habis di pukul Sasuke.

Hinata Terkejut dan segera berlari kearah Naruto bermaksud melindungi Naruto. Neji lengah dan tak bisa mencegah Hinata.

"Hinata Jangan!",Teriak Neji.

Sasuke melompat dan mencoba mendaratkan Pukulan pada wajah Naruto Namun...

"Yametteeee!",Teriak Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya melindungi Naruto.

BUAAAAAKKK

Pukulan Sasuke salah mendarat ke wajah Hinata.

.

.

.

DEG DEG

,

Satu detik, perlahan jantung Naruto mulai berpacu, Naruto terpaku Saat Hinata Mulai Jatuh Dihadapannya.

.

DEG DEG

.

Dua detik, Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dari jarum jam, saat Memandang wajah Hinata yang sudah Pingsan dan terbaring ditanah...

.

.  
DEG DEG

.

.  
Tiga Detik, Ketenangan, Kesabaran dan Kebaikan Naruto Hilang Dalam sekejap. Naruto sudah Hilang Kendali atas tubuh, Hati dan Otaknya...  
"Sasuke Dalam Masalah besar", gumam Nagato. Neji Melotot melihat pemandangan didepannya.

.  
"HINATAAAAAA!",Teriak Naruto sangat lantang dan mirip seorang Vocalis band metal melakukan SCREAM voice.  
Naruto Berlari kearah Sasuke dan melakukan Flying Kick.  
Sasuke yang melihat Naruto melakukan serangan tersebut segera melakukan pertahanan dengan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi dada dan wajahnya.  
BUAAAAAKKKK  
Sasuke melangkah mundur setelah serangan Naruto mengenai pertahanan kedua tangannya...  
Hasilnya tangan Sasuke ngilu plus lumayan sakit setelah menerima serangan Naruto yang mendadak tersebut.  
'Gila, terbuat dari apa Kaki Pirang ini?',pikir Sasuke masih merasakan Ngilu dan Sakit tangannya.  
Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucap pelan...  
"Kau boleh Menghajarku, menendangku atau menghina aku. Tapi Bila kau menyakiti orang yang kusayangi...",Ucapan Naruto tidak dilanjutkan, Kemudian Menatap Sasuke dengan Mata Biru safir yang sudah diliputi amarah.  
"Kuhabisi Kau jika itu diperlukan",Lanjut Naruto.

Naruto melangkah maju, dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya Hingga Terdengar Bunyi 'Kretek'.

Sasuke menendang perut Naruto dengan tendangan telapak kaki, Namun tendangan tersebut tak berdampak apa-apa Terhadap Naruto.

Naruto Melakukan Counter Attack Dengan Menendang Balik Perut Sasuke dengan Tendangan Telapak Kakinya dengan Sangat Keras.

BUUUAAAGGGHHH

Sasuke berteriak kesakitan karena kerasnya tendangan Naruto yang sangat Keras Itu.

Dengan Cepat Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke sebelum Terjatuh. Tanpa Ampun Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan menerbangkan Tubuh Sasuke Ke udara.

Naruto Melompat Tinggi sekali DAN menendang dada Sasuke dengan Tendangan Berputar serta mendaratkan Punggung Kakinya.

DUAAAAAAGGGHHH

Tubuh Sasuke mendarat di dahan Pohon kecil, dan Badannya Kotor.

Mulut Sasuke mengeluarkan Darah segar, Sasuke memegangi Perutnya yang terasa perih dan menyakitkan tersebut.

Naruto Melangkah menuju Sasuke dengan Penuh Amarah Dan Kebencian, Matanya sarat dengan Hal-hal Buruk yang memancarkan cahaya kegelapan.

"Tak ada yang Bisa menghentikan Naruto Sekarang",ucap Neji menuju Hinata dan menggendong Hinata dengan Gaya Bridal Style.

Sasuke berdiri pelahan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Kau Kira Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dibelakang Hinata-chan, Dan Sebagai Gantinya karena Kau menyakiti Hinata-chan. Akan KuHabisi kau Sekarang Juga",Ucap Naruto Dingin.

Akari merapatkan tubuhnya dekat Itachi serta tangannya merangkul Lengan Itachi karena benar-benar ngeri dengan Naruto didepannya yang sedang menuju Sasuke.

Anggota Akatsuki merasakan Kengerian tersebut bersama Siswa-siswi K.I.H.S yang lainnya.

Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto Mencoba menyerang Naruto, Sasuke mencoba mendaratkan Kepalan Tangan Kirinya Kearah DADA naruto.

Naruto Menyambut Kepalan Tangan Kiri dengan Kepalanya, Sasuke meringis Kesakitan setelah beradu kepalan dengan kepala Naruto.

Naruto dengan Cepat meraih tangan Kiri Sasuke dan memukul ketiak dan Perut Sasuke Berulang-ulang.

BUAGHH BUAGGHH BUAGGHH BUAGGHH BUAGGHHH

Sasuke MenCoba Menyerang Naruto balik Dengan Lutut kaki kanannya mencoba melepaskan Diri karena sudah kesakitan sekali.

Namun Naruto dengan Cekatan menendang lutut Sasuke dan Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

Naruto melanjutkan Menyiksa Sasuke, Naruto Memukul Dada Sasuke DENGAN keras dan tanpa ampun.

Naruto Melepas tangan Kiri Sasuke setelah Sasuke tak berdaya, Kemudian Naruto Memukul Dan Menendang Wajah, Dada dan Kaki Sasuke secara Acak dan Cepat.

BUAGHH BUAGGHH BUAGGHH BUAGGHH BUAGGHHH BUAGHH BUAGGHH BUAGGHH BUAGGHH BUAGGHHH

Naruto Menubruk Badan Sasuke Dengan Bahunya, Kemudian Duduk Di atas Dada Sasuke yang sudah terbaring lalu Memukul Wajah Sasuke berulang-ulang dengan Cepat Nan Keras.

Naruto Mencengkram Kerah Sasuke dan mengangkatnya Tinggi-tinggi Kemudian Dilempar Ke udara Sebelum akhirnya Naruto Melompat, Berputar-putar seperti Cyclone dan Mendaratkan tendangan Punggung Kakinya Ke arah Dada Sasuke dengan Keras.

WUUUUUSSSSS BUAAAAAGGGHHH BRAAAAKKKK

Tubuh Sasuke terbanting keras Kearah Mesin Minuman dan menyebabkan Penyok di mesin minuman Tersebut.

Naruto melihat Tubuh Sasuke Sudah tengkurap tak berdaya dengan Darah Dimulut dengan Tatapan Datar.

"Selesai",Gumam Naruto Dingin.

Naruto memperoleh kendalinya kembali dan TERingat pada Hinata.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata",Gumam Naruto Khawatir kemudian berlari ke arah Hinata yang Pingsan tengah Digendong Neji.

"Hinata!",Naruto panik Mengambil alih Gendongan Hinata, Setelah Neji menyerahkan Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto segera menuju ruangan Kesehatan Sekolah.

Itachi hanya memandangi tubuh sang adik yang masih tergeletak pingsan dengan posisi Tengkurap.

"Ini akibatnya bila kau menduakan Sakura-chan Sasuke",Gumam Itachi kemudian memapah Tubuh sang adik menuju mobil untuk dilarikan menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

hahaha akhirnya Kunyah juga Chap 5nya. thanks ya yang kasih support untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Nih lagu yang menginspirasi chapter 5 ini...

ONE OK ROCK-MIGHTY LONG FALL


	6. Chapter 6

My Lovely Bodyguard

.

.

Let The World Know about Your Ability And Protect me from all dangerous Enemy.

Try To Survive for Me

Because You Are My Lovely Bodyguard

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Author: Ianeous Rain Storm

Main Pair: NARUHINA

Genre: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION

Rate: Mature (violence and gore)

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Drag Them, Find Them, Kill Them

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, Dimana Dia kini berada? entahlah...

semua serba putih dan tampak tak asing baginya.

Namun disebelahnya nampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah tidur lelap disampingnya.

BLUUSSSHH

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah karena Tangannya bertautan dengan pemuda Pirang yang tengah tidur bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya tersebut.

Hinata hanya menatap sang Pujaan Hati dengan wajah memerah dan sedikit kaku penuh dengan keringat dingin.

"Naruto-Kun",Gumam Hinata... Namun Gumaman Tersebut berhasil membangunkan Naruto perlahan.

"Ennggggh", Naruto Terbangun dan membuat Hinata Gelagapan.

Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan Matanya Dan melihat Hinata sudah siuman.

Naruto secara Reflek Memeluk Hinata, Dan membuat Hinata terpaku akibat Kelakuan Naruto Yang tiba-tiba Tersebut.

"Nona Hinata Tidak apa-apa kan? Apa Ada yang sakit?",Tanya Naruto lalu memegang pundak Hinata.

Hinata Hanya Menggeleng-Geleng pelan bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

Hinata Kemudian menata semua Tingkah Laku Konyolnya tadi dan Mulai Berlagak kembali menjadi sedikit angkuh.

"A-Apaan Kau Naruto?! Kau Mau Cari Kesempatan",Bentak Hinata Tergagap.

Naruto Sekarang yang sedikit merasa Bersalah, Dan Membuatnya salah Tingkah.

"G-Gomen Nona",Naruto Hanya tertawa bersalah.

Hinata mulai Bangun dan mencoba turun dari atas ranjang UKS. Namun saat mencoba berdiri Tiba-Tiba Kakinya terpeleset dan menabrak tubuh Naruto...

CUPPP

Naruto Dan Hinata Terjatuh ke Lantai dan Ciuman Bibir tak Terhindarkan ,Naruto memegang daerah "Gunung Kembar" Hinata tanpa sengaja.

Neji Dan Hanabi memasuki Ruang UKS, Mereka Berdua MENATAP Naruto dengan Mata Melotot dan Mulut Terbuka.

Sementara Neji dengan Hidung Mimisan yang mengalir dari 2 lubang Hidungnya.

"KYAAAA! NARUTOOO KAU MESUMMMMMM!",teriak Hinata tanpa AMpun Menghadiahi Banyak Tamparan Ke pipi Naruto.

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

Neji Dan Hanabi Menggeleng-geleng kepala mereka sambil memejamkan mata tak Lupa tersenyum mesum.

"Tak Patut",Gumam Hanabi Dan Neji Bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Anggota Akatsuki memandang Wajah Sasuke dari Kaca Ruang Tunggu Rumah Sakit.

Sasuke sekarang Tengah di Infus Dan Dirawat Di ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana Dok, Keadaan Adik Saya?".tanya Itachi Dengan Nada Datar,

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke mengalami Patah Tulang Rusuk Kiri Dan Juga tulang Pergelangan Tangan Kirinya Retak",Ucap Sang Dokter.

"Tuan Sasuke Harus Segera Di Operasi.",Lanjut Dokter Itu.

Itachi Hanya Menghela Nafas Panjang, Sementara Akari menautkan Jarinya Tangan Kanannya pada Jari Itachi Ditangan Kirinya.

Itachi Menggenggam Erat Tangan Akari dan menatap Akari, Akari Hanya Mengangguk.

"Silahkan Dok, Lakukan Yang Terbaik Untuk Adik Saya",Ucap Itachi Pelan.

Dokter Itu Mengangguk Dan melaksanakan Tugasnya, Sementara Anggota Akatsuki Hanya Memilih Diam tanpa Mampu melakukan Apa-apa.

Keheningan tercipta diantara Anggota Akatsuki dan Membuat Itachi Akhirnya membuka Suara.

"Aku sekarang Tahu Kenapa Neji dan Nagato menjuluki Naruto "Demon FireFox", Kekuatan Naruto Bila Marah atau mengamuk Akan Diatas Rata-rata",Senyum Itachi.

"Jadi Kau Marah pada Naruto?",Tanya Nagato.

Itachi menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, Dan Menatap Nagato Lekat-Lekat.

"HAHAHAHA... Untuk Apa aku marah? Lagipula Itu pelajaran Untuk Sasuke karena Membuat Ulah seenaknya sendiri. sekali-kali anak Itu harus dapat pelajaran yang 'HEBAT' seperti Ini",Tawa Itachi.

"Bagaimana Dengan Sakura-Chan?",Tanya Akari.

"Kau Beritahu, Kalau Sasuke Kecelakaan tabrakan Mobil",Jawab Itachi

Akari memajukan Wajahnya Ke Arah Itachi, Meminta sesuatu pada Itachi.

Itachi Yang Mengerti Maksud Akari, Mulai Mendekati Wajah Akari.

Itachi Dan Akari Melakukan Ciuman Ciuman Selama 10 detik...

"HADEEHHH! mending pesan kamar hotel sana",Ujar para anggota akatsuki sweatdrop.

Itachi nampak tak peduli dan terus berpagutan dengan Akari.

.

.

.

.

.

3 Hyuuga memilih + Naruto memilih pulang jalan kaki bersama, padahal jarak menuju kediaman Hyuuga jauh.

Naruto Mengelus-elus wajahnya yang terkena tamparan Hinata tadi.

Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya saat Naruto mencoba meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi.

Naruto melihat Neji dan Hanabi, meminta Bantuan 2 Hyuuga tersebut.

Tapi Nihil mereka malah mengobrol tanpa mempedulikan Naruto sama sekali.

Tanpa disadari mereka ada yang membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

Naruto merasakan ada orang yang membuntuti mereka berempat dari belakang.

Naruto Hanya menoleh sedikit, Namun matanya melirik.

"Neji, Hubungi kediaman Hyuuga",Ucap Naruto pelan pada Neji.

"Ada Apa?",Tanya Neji Bingung. Hinata menoleh pada Naruto bingung begitu juga Hanabi.

"Seperti Biasa",Ucap Naruto dimengerti Neji.

"Kalian Duluan Pulang",Perintah Naruto dengan Nada Serius.

"Ada Apa Naruto?",Tanya Hinata Masih belum menyadari situasi.

"Nona Hinata Dan Hanabi sebentar lagi akan dijemput oleh Mobil",Jawab Naruto Datar.

Hinata Mulai merasa tak beres dengan nada bicara Naruto. Neji Mulai mendekati Naruto dan membisikan Sesuatu.

Dengan Cepat Naruto Mengangguk dan segera menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Sementara Neji menggandeng Hanabi dan mereka dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menuju toko buku terdekat.

"Telpon sekarang",Ucap Naruto.

Neji mengambil smartphone-nya dan menelpon Kediaman Hyuuga.

Neji berbicara cepat pada seseorang yang sedang di telponnya, sementara Naruto memperhatikan sekitar.

'Satu DiLuar Pintu Masuk Buku sedang pura-pura membaca',batin Pemuda Pirang tersebut.

Lalu direksi pandangannya menuju luar Jendela, seorang berpakaian EMO sedang mendengarkan musik.

"Dua Orang saja",Gumamnya.

"Sudah",Ujar Neji cepat.

"Kita Lewat Belakang",Balas Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Dua Orang yang mengikuti sedari tadi itu kehilangan Jejak Naruto di Gang sempit.

Namun Mata Mereka tiba-tiba dari kejauhan melihat Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi masuk kedalam Mobil.

Dengan cepat mereka berlari menuju Mobil yang dimasuki Hinata Dan Hanabi.

Langkah Mereka terhenti saat seOrang yang bersama Hinata dan Hanabi muncul dan menghadang mereka tiba-tiba.

"Apa kalian tertinggal sesuatu?",Naruto menatap kedua orang itu tajam.

Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law tersenyum Miring memandang remeh Naruto.

"Hyun Ki silahkan kau duluan",Ucap Hyun Law pada saudara kembarnya yang berambut Emo tersebut.

Hyun Ki maju dihadapan Naruto, Sementara Naruto tak memasang Kuda-kudanya seperti Biasanya

Hyun Ki menyerang Naruto dengan tendangan ke arah wajah Naruto. Namun Naruto dengan sigap Melangkah mundur satu langkah.

WUUUSSHHHH

Tiba-Tiba saja Hyun Law menyerang Naruto dengan cara memukul ke arah wajah Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan Wajahnya dan Pukulan itu meleset.

Namun Tanpa diduga-duga, Kerah belakang Baju Naruto dipegang Oleh pemuda Emo bernama Hyun Ki tersebut.

"Sial, Sejak Kapan dia ada dibelakangku",Pekik Naruto lalu Tiba-tiba saja dirinya mendapat serangan belakang dan Depan secara sekaligus.

Naruto terkena serangan telak, serangan pukulan diwajahnya dari arah Hyun Law dan juga tendangan ke arah kakinya dari arah belakang Oleh Hyun Ki.

BUAAGGGHH BUAAAGHH

Tubuh Naruto berputar putar seperti baling-baling akibat serangan mendadak itu.

Belum sempat tubuh Naruto menyentuh Tanah, Saudara kembar tersebut menendang Perut Naruto secara bersamaan.\

BUUGGHH

Naruto terjatuh ditanah tanpa ampun, dan sedikit terguling-guling.

"Huuuffttt, Ternyata Mudah Sekali",Ucap Hyun Ki santai.

"Membuang waktu saja",Ucap Hyun Law Kesal.

"Ayo Pergi",Ajak Hyun Ki pada Hyun Law.

Mereka Hendak meninggalkan Naruto Yang masih terkapar tersebut.

"Woi, KALIAN mau kemana?!",Teriak Seseorang.

Saudara kembar tersebut menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto tengah mencoba berdiri kembali.

"Hmmm",Gumaman tak jelas saudara kembar tersebut seperti bingung.

"Hebat Juga Pirang Ini", Puji Hyun Law dengan nada Hyperbola-nya

"Boleh-Boleh",Timpal Hyun Ki mengibas-kibaskan Tangannya.

Hyun Ki berlari cepat ke arah Naruto dan mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan tendangan Punggung kaki ke arah wajah Kiri Naruto.

BUUUAAAAGGGHHH

Tendangan tersebut malah diterima Naruto, Hyun Ki tercengang tendangannya tak merobohkan ataupun membuat Naruto mundur selangkah pun.

Hyun Law datang dan memukul wajah sebelah Kanan Mata Hyun Law membulat serangannnya tak membuat Naruto bergerak sedikitpun.

"Cuma Itu",Ejek Naruto.

Hyun Ki Dan Hyun Law menyerang Naruto bersamaan dan Acak.

Hyun Ki mencoba menendang wajah, perut dan Kaki Naruto dari sebelah Kiri, semantara Hyun Law menyerang dari sebelah dari kanan.

Naruto menepis serta menghindari Tendangan dan pukulan saudara kembar itu.

Hyun Ki mendaratkan sebuah Pukulan tangan Kanan ke arah Tepat Wajah Naruto Begitu Juga Hyun Law mendaratkan sebuah pukulan tangan kiri kearah wajah Naruto secara bersamaan.

Namun mereka terkejut pergelangan tangan Mereka dipegang Naruto dan ditarik bersamaan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit melompat dan Mendaratkan tendangan kedua telapak kakinya ke arah wajah Hyun ki Dan Hyun Law.

DUAAAAAGGHHH

Saudara Kembar tersebut mendapatkan serangan telak diwajah mereka.

Mereka berdua terjatuh dan Naruto berputar-putar diudara sebelum akhirnya mendarat ditanah dan berdiri sempurna.

"Ada yang Kurang?",Tanya Naruto mengejek.

Saudara kembar tersebut bangkit dan menatap Naruto Tajam, Wajah mereka ter-cap sepatu Naruto.

Gigi depan Hyun Ki 2 lepas sementara Hyun Law Hidungnya Mimisan tak berhenti-henti.

Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law maju dan Menyerang Naruto Bersamaan.

Hyun Ki menyerang arah kiri Naruto Dan Hyun Law Dari sebelah kanan.

Naruto Menelak Tendangan Hyun Ki yang Mengarah Wajahnya, Kemudian Menepis Pukulan Hyun Law Yang mencoba Memukul bagian Tengkuk Lehernya.

Naruto Mengambil Tangan Hyun Law Kemudian Diarahkan Pada Wajah Hyun Ki.

BUAAAGGGHHHH

Hyun Ki Terkapar dan Wajahnya yang sebelah Kiiri terCap Kepalan Tangan Hyun Law.

Sementara Hyun Law Menyerang kembali Naruto, Sementara Naruto Dengan Tenang Menghindar Dan Menepis Pukulan Serta Tendangan Hyun Law.

Secara Mengagetkan, Naruto Melakukan Reverse sweep (Tendangan menggunakan Tungkai Kaki Yang menuju arah kaki bawah lawan) Hingga Hyun Law Terjatuh Terjerembab.

Naruto Kemudian mengambil Kerah Baju Hyun Law Dan Melemparkan Ke arah Hyun Ki yang sudah Bangkit Lagi.

WUUSSSSS BRUAAGGHHHH

Tubuh Hyun Law Menghantam tubuh HyunKi dengan Keras.

"Masih Kurang?",Kata Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Kau?!",Ucap Hyun Ki terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan Darah.

"Tampaknya Lawan Kita Bukan Lawan Sembarangan",Ujar Hyun Ki Menatap Naruto Waspada.

"Lebih Baik Kita Pergi, Dan melaporkan Ini pada Shin",Hyun Law segera berlari melarikan Diri di Ikuti Hyun Ki.

"Kita Belum selesai Bastard",Teriak Hyun Ki

"Akan Kutunggu kedatangan kalian kembali",Balas Naruto tersenyum simpul

.

.

.

.

(Skip time)

"Hn",Shin hanya mengucapkan 2 konsonan tersebut setelah mendengar penjelasan 2 kawannya yang kembar itu.

"Wah aku ingin sekali menemui bodyguard itu",Gumam seorang Berambut Kribo, Ralph zons.

"Pergilah, bunuh bodyguard itu",Ucap seseorang tua berkepala botak.

"Baiklah tuan, saya laksanakan",seringai Ralph langsung pergi melaksanakan tugas.

Setelah kepergian Ralph melaksanakan tugas, tiba-tiba Shin berdiri dan menyuruh Hyun ki dan Hyun Law mengikuti Ralph.

"Ikuti Ralph",perintah Shin

"Ha'i",jawab Hyun Ki dan hyun Law bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Aku marah karena sifatmu yang main perintah itu Naruto",Hinata memasang wajah garangnya didepan Naruto.

Sementara Hanabi dan Neji mencoba menahan lengan Hinata. Naruto? Dia nampak Tenang dengan wajah super ASTRAL-nya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Hinata?, Bukannya berterima kasih malah marah-marah. Dia sudah menolong kita tau",Ucap Neji pelan hanya bersabar melihat sikap Hinata yang menurutnya Aneh.

"Gomen Nona Hinata, Saya Permisi ke kamar dulu",Ucap Naruto Datar Lalu Melangkah pergi, tak mau menambah suasana keruh.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI DENGANMU, RUBAH?!",teriak Hinata Tanpa sadar.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menatap sang Heiress Hyuuga itu tajam.

"Apa Maksud anda Hinata-sama?",Naruto menanyakan panggilan tersebut.

Hinata terkesiap oleh ucapannya tadi. Neji dan Hanabi menatap awas Sang Namikaze sulung itu.

Naruto melangkah pelan menuju arah Hinata, namun Hinata melangkah mundur melihat Naruto semakin dekat padanya.

"Ti-Tidak ada M-Maksudnya",Hinata Mengelak pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto semakin mendekati Hinata, Hinata semakin Mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok belakang.

Tangan Naruto terulur dan menyentuh dinding tembok, Naruto serta merta mendekatkan wajahnya Pada Hinata.

Wajah Naruto mendekat pada wajah Hinata, Hinata merapatkan dirinya pada tebok dibelakangnya serta menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dan sekali lagi jantung Hinata yang malang dipaksa 2 kali bekerja keras agar tak berdetak terlalu keras.

"Wajah Anda sedikit kotor",Gumam Naruto Datar.

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang sedikit terperangah karena kelakuan Naruto yang explosive itu.

.

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

"DASAR MAKHLUK ASTRAL SIALAN!",Teriak Hinata sekencang-kencangnya, sementara Naruto Geli sendiri melihat Tingkah Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

(Naruto Side)

Naruto merebahkan diri setelah membuat Hinata Kesal karena Ulahnya.

Tiba-Tiba Ponselnya yang masih berada disaku celananya berdering keras.

Naruto menambil handphone-nya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Gaara?",Gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa Gaara?",Tanya Naruto Begitu Mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kediaman Hyuuga sedang diawasi, Tuan",Kata Gaara.

"Dimana?",Tanya Naruto Lagi.

"Ada Mobil didepan Kediaman Hyuuga, berwarna silver, sejenis Hammer",Ucap Gaara.

"Baiklah Aku akan Keluar. Kau Tunggu aba-aba Dariku Nanti",Ucap Naruto Mengakhiri teleponnya.

Naruto segera keluar dan mengenakan jasnya kembali.

Setelah membuka Pintu Kamarnya, Naruto berpapasan Dengan Neji didepan Pintu depan Rumah.

"Kau Mau Kemana Naruto?",Tanya Neji.

"Ada Yang Tidak Beres",Jawab Naruto Singkat Kemudian Membuat Neji Langsung Mengerti Maksud Ucapan Naruto.

"Aku Ikut",Neji Beranjak Ikut Dengan Naruto.

Naruto Hanya Mengangguk Pelan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara Berdiri didepan Mobil yang mengawasi rumah Hyuuga.

"Jadi Kau mau menghalangi kami?",Ucap Seorang berambut afro berkulit hitam bertubuh jangkung bernama Ralph diapit Hyun ki Dan Hyun Law.

Gaara Tetap diam menatap Ralph Dengan Stoic tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang berambut afro tersebut.

"Jika Ingin membuat ribut, lebih baik ditempat lain",Ucap Seseorang dari kejauhan.

Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law melihat ke arah suara yang berasal.

"Kau!?",Ucap Hyun Ki seperti melihat hantu di siang bolong.

"Ralph, Dia Yang kukatakan pada Shin Tadi?",Ucap Hyun Law Pelan.

Ralph Maju Dan Mencoba Melayangkan sebuah kepalan Tangannya pada wajah Naruto.

Naruto Terdiam saja seakan tak mau menghindar sama sekali.

.

.

5 cm

.

.

.

.

4 cm

.

.

.

.

3 cm

.

.

.

.

2 cm

.

.

.

.

1 cm

.

.

.

.

Kepalan tangan Ralph Tiba-tiba saja ditendang Oleh Neji.

DUAGGHHHH

"Hn, Lawanmu adalah aku",Ucap Neji Tiba-Tiba saja melancarkan tendangan Tornado-nya Kearah wajah Ralph.

Dengan cepat Ralph menghindar dan Memukul Perut Neji.

BUAAAAGGHHH

GRUSAAAKKK

"Uuuugghh",Pekik Neji.

Gaara Maju Dan menyerang Ralph, Gaara mencoba memukul wajah Ralph dan Di tangkis Dengan siku Tangan Ralph.

Gaara meringis kesakitan, tanpa Ampun Ralph Melakukan serangan balik Nan cepat dengan Menggunakan lutut kanan Dan Kepalan Tangannya mengarah dada dan wajah Gaara.

BUAAAGGGHHH

BRUKKKKK

Ralph Melompat dan Hendak menyerang Gaara kembali dengan serangan lututnya.

Naruto Bereaksi Kemudian Menendang Dada Ralph Dengan Cukup Keras.

DUAAGGHHH

Ralph Melompat mundur setelah mendapat serangan Naruto Yang cepat tadi.

Naruto melepas jasnya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Naruto Melakukan Kuda-kuda.

"Kau Tipe Kick Boxing, Kulawan Dengan Tipe sama",Ucap Naruto Dingin melakukan Kuda-Kuda Kick Boxing Gajah (Liat film Tom Yum Goong 2 bila reader kurang ngerti)

"Hn",Gumam Ralph Pelan.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!",Ralph menyerang Naruto dengan Gerakan tendangan kaki kanan Memutar seperti Tornado Namun Dengan Cepat Naruto Menunduk Dan tiba-tiba kaki Kiri Ralph Menyerang Wajah Naruto.

Namun Dengan cekatan Naruto menepis Tendangan Tersebut Dengan Telapak tangannya dan melakukan Serangan Balik dengan serangan lututnya kearah Perut Ralph.

BUUUUAAAGGGHHH

Ralph terjatuh Dan kembali bangkit dengan Cepat.

'Nampaknya struktur Tubuhnya Kuat, aku harus waspada",Batin Naruto.

Naruto Maju dan mengubah Kuda-kudanya, tangan kirinya sedikit ditekuk dan telapak tangannya mengarah keatas sementara tangan kanannya sedikit maju didepan tangan kirinya dan telapak tangannya dibuka dan menghadap ke atas. Kakinya Dirapatkan dan seakan pertahanan bawah dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja.

"Itu!",Gumam Hyun ki Kaget

"Nani?!, Brengsek Pirang Itu Melakukan jurus Itu",Umpat Hyun Law Terpana.

"Mau Apa Kau bocah Pirang?!",Tanya Ralph tegas

Naruto Tak menjawab, Namun Tiba-tiba Saja Naruto maju dan Ralph siaga.

Ralph memukul Naruto Dengan siku Tangan Kiri Dan Tangan Kanannya Bergantian.

Naruto mengelak dan menepis serangan Ralph Dengan telapak tangannya seperti gerakan menampar.

Kaki Ralph Tiba-Tiba maju dan mencoba menyerang perut Naruto.

Naruto Dengan Cepat Menahan Dan Memberikan serangan telapak tangannya ke arah perut dan Dada ralph.

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan memukul dada ralph sangat cepat nan beruntun.

BUKK BUKK BUKK BUKK BUKK BUKK

Ralph mundur karena serangan Naruto yang beruntun tersebut mengenai dadanya.

"Uggghh",Ralph Terjatuh Kembali Dan Bangkit Kembali.

Naruto Tetap Melakukan Kuda-Kuda pertama-nya Tadi, Membuat Ralph Geram.

"KAU!",Teriak Ralph kemudian melakukan Gerakan Menari.

'Capoeira',Batin Naruto tetap tenang.

Sementara Neji dan Gaara menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut terus memandang Naruto.

"Itu Jurus yang digunakan paman Minato",Gumam Neji.

"Tai-chi, Wing Chun dan Silat Garuda dijadikan Satu",Tambah Gaara.

'Sebenarnya siapa bocah Keparat Ini?",batin Hyun Law Mulai Tak Tenang.

Dan Hyun Ki hanya terpaku dengan Gerakan Gabungan Naruto Itu.

Ralph maju dan melakukan gerakan salto dan kemudian tubuhnya berputar-putar di udara.

Naruto segera menghindar dan beralih dengan cepat menuju arah kepala Raplh.

Kepala Ralph diputar-putar layaknya bak kemudi kapal layar.

Setelah melakukan gerakan mengerikan itu.

Kepala Ralph dibanting ketanah Dengan Keras oleh Naruto.

WUUNG WUNGG WUUUNG BRUAGGGGGHHHH

Seketika itu Ralph Tewas Dengan Kepala terbalik.

"Selesai",Gumam Naruto Pelan.

Naruto Melihat 2 Kembar Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law dengan Tatapan Dinginnya.

"Kalian Selanjutnya...".ucap Naruto Dingin.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?",Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law Mulai Melangkah Mundur saat Naruto Sudah Dekat Dengan Mereka Berdua. Wajah Ketakutan Menghiasi Wajah Mereka Berdua.

Naruto Menyeringai mengerikan, matanya seakan dipengaruhi sesuatu yang sangat gelap, mirip setan maupun Psycho.

Naruto Melangkah Maju Dan Mengeratkan kepalan Tangannya, Sementara Duo Hyun Tersebut mundur Ketakutan.

"Aku... Malaikat Maut, Yang Akan Mencabut nyawa kalian Berdua".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehehehe maaf telat update, soalnya susah cari warnet yang bisa buka FFn.

maaf kalo pendek, abis, banyak FF-ku terabaikan minna

Buat Minna, Untuk Fic Angels From The shadows saya masih cari masukan tentang karakter yang saya buat sebagai musuh. dan juga saya ga mungkin Meng update Fic Angels From The Shadows dalam waktu dekat karena masih cari ide ceritanya.

baiklah minna see you at chap 7... jaa :)


	7. Chapter 7: Part 1

**Ketika Semuanya Akan Dimulai Dari sebuah Kenangan, Maka Disinilah aku membawamu menuju masa depan.**

**Kulindungi setiap Inchi Tubuhmu Dan juga Hatimu Dari setiap Bahaya.**

**Aku Tak Peduli Bila Nyawaku adalah taruhannya...**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**  
**Author: Ianeous Rain Storm**  
**Main Pair: NARUHINA**  
**Genre: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION**  
**Rate: Mature (violence and gore)**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**.**

**MY LOVELY BODYGUARD (Remake)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Chapter 7**: War is Begins (Part 1 Of 8)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law lari dari pertarungan dan meninggalkan mayat Ralph, bukan Naruto apabila melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja.  
Naruto segera mengejar dua orang kembar tersebut bersama Gaara dan Neji.  
Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law melompati pagar rumah dengan mudah sekali.  
"Dasar parkur tricking amatiran" gumam Naruto lalu melompati pagar setinggi 2 meter dan mencoba mengambil jalan pintas.  
"Aakkhh Naruto, kenapa kau cepat sekali berlarinya!" gerutu Neji mengambil jalan lain bersama Gaara mengejar Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law dari arah dua orang itu melarikan diri.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law merasa sudah jauh dari kejaran Naruto dan 2 temannya, mereka memasuki Gudang kosong yang sangat besar.  
"Semoga tim bantuan datang" kata Hyun Law terengah-engah.  
"Nampaknya mereka sudah datang" sahut Hyun Ki sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya. Sekelompok orang berpakaian preman dan berbadan besar dari jauh telah datang.  
"Beruntunglah" ucap Hyun Law lega.  
"Beruntung apanya?" tanya seseorang di belakang duo kembar itu.  
Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law terkejut dan segera menjauh Naruto sudah ada di hadapan Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law yang mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya waspada.  
'Cepat sekali pirang ini' pikir Hyun Law.  
Puluhan tim bantuan untuk Hyun Law dan Hyun Ki mendekat menjadi tameng terdepan untuk duo kembar tersebut.  
"Hajar dia" perintah Hyun Ki.  
"HYAAAAA!" para bawahan duo kembar itu maju bersama-sama.  
Naruto berlari dan mendaratkan serangan pertamanya menggunakan sliding tackle hingga dua orang terjatuh.  
Naruto segera berputar-putar layaknya orang breakdance menyerang menggunakan kakinya dan serangan telapak kakinya berhasil mengenai 4 orang.  
BAGHH BAGHH BAGHH BAGHH  
Naruto bangkit dan berlari menuju salah musuh tangannya terulur menggunakan serangan lariat menghantam leher salah satu bawahan duo kembar tersebut.  
Tangan Naruto mematahkan leher orang tersebut hingga tewas.  
Pemuda pirang itu menendang ke arah belakang dan mengenai satu orang yang hendak menyerang Naruto.  
Naruto menerbangkan tubuh tak bernyawa di tangannya dengan cara melemparkannya ke udara, Pemuda itu melompat serta tak lupa menendang tubuh tak bernyawa itu hingga mengenai beberapa orang.  
Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law segera lari dan meninggalkan Naruto dalam pertarungan tersebut.  
'Brengsek, pengecut' umpat Naruto dalam hati melihat duo kembar itu kabur, pemuda itu melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahannya melalui orang-orang yang menyerangnya.  
Naruto melompat memutar tubuhnya dan menendang wajah salah satu musuhnya dengan tendangan telapak kaki.  
BUAAGGHH  
Orang terkena tendangan tersebut langsung terkapar pingsan dengan gigi depan lepas lima.  
Tak berhenti sampai di situ, pemuda pirang itu menghampiri 2 orang di depannya. Menghajar mereka secara acak dan teratur dari kepala hingga kaki.  
Naruto meraih salah satu kaki penjahat itu serta menariknya hingga melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya terbanting keras di tanah .  
Semua bawahan duo kembar itu keder melihat aksi Naruto menghajar kawan mereka.  
"Ada lagi?" ucap Naruto melipat lengan bajunya hingga sampai pangkal lengan tangan.  
Semuanya mundur melihat Naruto sudah bersiap kembali menyerang.  
"Tak ada? baiklah. Biar aku yang maju untuk menghabisi kalian semua" kata Naruto dingin melangkah maju.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Hyun Ki dan Hyun Law terus berlari menjauhi tempat Naruto bertarung.  
"Hn, Aku tidak yakin bocah pirang brengsek itu bertahan melawan begitu banyaknya orang itu" ejek Hyun Ki.  
"Hahaha mana mungkin, pasti dia sudah Ma..." ucapan Hyun Law terputus saat sebuah serangan tendangan telapak kaki menyambut wajahnya.  
BUAAGGH  
Hyun Law langsung terguling-guling di tanah sebelum akhirnya kepalanya menabrak tiang listrik.  
Hyun Law pingsan seketika membuat Hyun Ki terkejut, matanya melihat seorang laki-laki berambut mangkok tengah berdiri dengan tangan kiri di belakang pinggangnya dan tangan kanan mengulur ke depan sudah siap bertarung.  
"Ternyata kau yang dikejar Naruto dan Neji, Huh?!" tanya orang itu dengan nada tegas.  
"Siapa kau?!" tanya Hyun Ki.  
"Namaku sersan Rock Lee, aku datang untuk menangkapmu Gun Hyun Ki!" ucap Rock Lee penuh semangat.  
"Jangan mimpi!" raung Hyun Ki menyerang Rock Lee.  
Rock Lee menghindari pukulan Hyun Ki bertubi-tubi mengarah wajah dan tubuhnya secara beringas. Rock Lee melihat ruang terbuka di bagian kaki Hyun Ki yang tak menyerangnya.  
Tiba-tiba Rock Lee menunduk dan menendang kaki Hyun Ki dengan tungkai kakinya.  
DUUAAGHH BRUUK  
"Uggh" Hyun Ki mengerang kesakitan.  
"Kuda-kudamu terbuka di bagian kakimu. Kau itu hebat tapi sayang, kau sangat terburu-buru melakukan serangan pada lawan" komentar Rock Lee.  
"Pantas saja Naruto sangat mudah mengalahkan kalian berdua sendiri " lanjut Lee.  
"Urusai! Yaro!" Hyun Ki mencoba menendang Rock Lee dengan cepat, tapi Rock Lee meliuk-liukan badannya menghindari tendangan Hyun Ki.  
BAAKH  
Satu pukulan mendarat di perut dekat ulu hati Hyun Ki.  
"Haaah, lagi-lagi kau memberi ruang kosong pada seranganmu itu" Rock Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Hyun Ki memegangi perutnya yang sangat sakit dan ngilu itu, pemuda emo itu seakan tak bisa bernafas.  
Hyun Ki mencoba berdiri tegak, namun sebuah serangan kilat dari Rock Lee membuat Hyun Ki terkejut.  
"Eh?!"  
BUAAAGGH  
Tendangan punggung kaki Rock Lee ke arah wajah Hyun Ki hingga pemuda itu pingsan.  
"Selesai" Rock Lee mengambil borgol, memegang kedua tangan Hyun Ki ke belakang punggung dan memborgolnya.  
Rock Lee segera menuju arah Hyun Law namun dia tak menemukan tubuh kembaran Hyun Ki.  
"Dia melarikan diri" ucap Lee membopong tubuh Hyun Ki.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Kaki kanan bagian tulang kering 1 orang bawahan duo kembar dipatahkan Naruto dengan cara di injak sangat keras sekali.  
"AARGGHHH!" teriak orang itu.  
Naruto menendang kepala penjahat yang berteriak kesakitan seperti menendang bola sepak.  
Naruto menepis pukulan salah satu penjahat dan mematahkan tulang lengan penjahat itu, kemudian Naruto memukul tengkuk penjahat itu hingga sekarat.  
Beberapa penjahat yang tersisa mencoba bersamaan menyerang Naruto.  
BUUAGGH BUUAGGH  
Dua Tendangan di punggung 2 penjahat itu membuat tubuh mereka langsung disambut serangan tambahan dari Naruto.  
Jari-jari Naruto menyambut leher kedua orang yang menuju ke arahnya.  
JLUAGH JLUAGH  
Kedua Orang itu langsung tewas setelah pukulan jari Naruto mengenai jakun leher mereka, sementara 2 orang yang membantu Naruto tak lain adalah Gaara dan Neji.  
"Lagi-lagi kami ketinggalan pesta." gumam Neji.  
"Sisanya buat kalian jika mau?" Tawar Naruto, telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk 8 orang penjahat tersisa.  
"Dengan senang hati" balas Gaara.  
"Sudah lama aku tidak bertarung melawan banyak orang, Ayo" Ajak Neji pada Gaara datar.  
Gaara dan Neji berlari menuju 8 orang tersisa.  
8 Orang tersisa hanya terpaku namun segera tersadar menyerang Neji serta Gaara.  
Neji menotok bahu kiri salah satu musuh hingga musuh tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya, di susul Gaara mendaratkan cengkraman di leher salah satu penjahat dan membantingnya keras ke tanah.  
Neji meraih salah satu tangan penjahat yang hendak mendaratkan pukulan pada wajahnya, Hyuuga sulung itu menarik tangan satu penjahat dan menendang pergelangan kaki musuhnya hingga musuh terbang sebelum akhirnya terjatuh keras ditanah.  
Naruto duduk bersila menyaksikan kedua kawannya sedang asik bertarung, pemuda itu mengambil ponsel-nya di saku celananya.  
"Kakashi-san, Bawa beberapa orang ke gudang besar kosong dekat sungai" pinta Naruto datar pada Kakashi.  
'Ha'i tuan, saya laksanakan' balas Kakashi.  
Naruto menekan layar sentuh bagian menutup telepon mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Kakashi dan mencari nomor lain untuk menelpon lagi.  
Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya di angkat diseberang sana.  
"Nii-chan, datanglah ke kediaman Hyuuga sore ini, ada kejutan besar untuk Akatsuki hari ini" kata Naruto menyeringai.  
'Apa itu perawatan ala alcatraz?' tanya yang diseberang sana.  
"Ha'i Nagato-nii, karena mungkin kalian akan suka mangsa yang masih hidup" kelakar Naruto.  
'Hahaha baiklah Naruto-kun, aku akan datang dengan anggota lengkap.' balas Nagato.  
"Sampai bertemu di sana" Naruto mengakhiri teleponnya lalu melihat Neji dan Gaara akan melakukan serangan akhir pada orang di hadapan mereka.  
"Woi! ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama!" seru Naruto pada kedua kawannya.  
"Cepatlah berdiri, kau membuang waktu" ejek Neji tersenyum miring.  
"Kaki saja Neji-sama" pinta Gaara.  
Mengerti maksud Gaara, Naruto dan Neji bersiap-siap mengelilingi satu orang yang tersisa, orang tersebut nampak sangat ketakutan.  
"SEKARANG!" teriak Naruto langsung memulai dengan menendang kaki penjahat itu, disusul Neji menendang perut dan dada, lalu Gaara menendang bagian kepala.  
BUGGH BUGGH BUGGH  
Naruto, Neji dan Gaara melompat serta berputar-putar diudara dan mendaratkan tendangan telapak kaki ke kepala penjahat itu dari tiga arah.  
BBBRRRAAAGGGHHH  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Nagato mengemas barang-barang 'aneh' miliknya ke dalam tas.  
Yahiko mengambil jarum-jarum suntik dan memasukkan ke dalam koper besar.  
Konan merapikan kertas tikus miliknya serta kertas gosok kasar ke dalam tas kecilnya.  
Itachi mengambil pisau kecil miliknya di lemari dan menyelipkanya di belakang pinggangnya.  
Kisame mengambil 2 ikan piranha miliknya dengan jaring khusus dari besi dan meletakkannya di kotak kaca tahan air.  
Hidan mengambil buku bible di lemari serta paku payung di laci perkakas.  
Kakuzu mengambil jarum jahit dan kawat dari laci perkakas.  
Deidara mengambil petasan banting miliknya yang sudah tersedia di lemari pribadinya.  
Sasori mengambil 2 kilogram pasir besi di persediaan pembuatan boneka miliknya.  
Obito mengambil lolipop dengan warna aneh dengan bau menyengat di belakang rumah.

Zetsu mengambil beberapa duri bunga beracun serta daun-daun ganja.

"Semua siap?" tanya Nagato menyeringai.  
"Ha'i!" sahut semua anggota Akatsuki penuh semangat.  
"Kita berangkat!" seru Yahiko memimpin.  
Anggota Akatsuki melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka pintu.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Neji dan Gaara menduduki tubuh-tubuh musuhnya. Ada yang sudah mati, sekarat dan juga pingsan.  
"Sisanya biar Akatsuki yang urus" ucap Naruto datar.  
"Kami tahu" balas Neji.  
Seorang di kenal Naruto datang membopong tubuh seseorang.  
"Lee?" Naruto bingung melihat Rock Lee sudah datang.  
"Kami menghubunginya tadi" tukas Neji.  
"Siapa yang kau bawa itu?" Naruto penasaran.  
"Ini Gun Hyun Ki buronan kelas kakap yang di buru semua negara" jawab Rock Lee meletakkan tubuh Hyun Ki ke tanah dengan kasar.  
"Uggh" Hyun Ki terbangun kala kepalanya terantuk tanah cukup keras.  
Matanya melihat 4 orang tak asing dihadapannya.  
"Kalian" Hyun Ki sedikit takut melihat Naruto.  
Direksi pandangannya di alihkan ke arah tumpukan mayat tak bernyawa dan beberapa masih hidup namun di ikat tali.  
'Gila, pirang ini pasti sangat hebat' pikir Hyun Ki sesudah melihat mayat-mayat itu.  
"Sekarang adalah Hari keberuntunganmu, Kawan. karena akan ada terapi ala ALCATRAZ untukmu nanti" ujar Gaara sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Hyun Ki cukup keras, boleh dibilang setengah menampar.  
"Saudara kembarmu beruntung bisa kabur, kalau tidak? mungkin akan ada pesta besar-besaran untuk melihatmu di terapi" kelakar Rock Lee tersenyum lima jari dan menampakkan giginya yang putih bersinar.  
GLEK  
Hyun Ki meneln ludahnya susah payah, Hyun Law melarikan diri tanpa mempedulikannya sama sekali.  
'Brengsek kau Hyun Law. Akan kubunuh kau bila sudah di penjara nanti' umpat Hyun Ki dalam hati.  
Puluhan Pengawal dari kediaman Hyuuga datang bersama Kakashi.  
"Naruto-sama" Kakashi menunduk hormat.  
"Bawa mereka yang masih hidup ke kediaman Hyuuga, yang sekarat dan mayat-mayat ini serahkan pada pihak rumah sakit untuk di obati dan sebagian di kuburkan pihak rumah sakit." pinta Naruto.  
"Ha'i Naruto-sama" jawab Kakashi langsung melaksanakan tugasnya dan menggelandang penjahat yang masih hidup ke kediaman Hyuuga.  
"Dan untuk kau Hyun Ki, akan kubuat kau berbicara banyak tentang atasanmu nanti" Naruto tersenyum mengerikan.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Akari menatap semua kawannya dengan tatapan bingung. Pasalnya, kawan-kawan mereka memakai pakaian-pakaian seperti anime yang di tontonnya dan juga peralatan aneh yang berada di pegangan mereka.  
"Apa kalian mau pergi cosplay?" pertanyaan polos Akari membuat Itachi tersenyum simpul.  
"Jika kau ingin tahu, lebih baik ikutlah bersama kami Aki-chan" ujar Itachi merangkul pinggang Akari.  
"Kita memangnya mau kemana, Itachi-kun?" tanya Akari.  
"Memberi perawatan khusus pada pasien di kediaman Hyuuga" sahut Obito penuh semangat.  
"Memangnya ada yang sakit? kalian kan tidak mengambil jurusan ke dokteran di universitas kita kan?" Akari penasaran dengan senyum misterius kawan-kawannya termasuk kekasihnya, Itachi.  
"Kami tak perlu jurusan maupun gelar kedokteran Akari-chan" sahut Konan tertawa kecil.  
"Daripada kau tanya terus, lebih baik ikut saja. Nanti kau tahu sendiri" tukas Nagato sambil membaca buku Icha-Icha paradise miliknya.  
Akari mengangguk-angguk menurut pada perkataan Nagato. Semua menahan tawa, Akari terlalu polos untuk urusan ini.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
"16 orang dirawat di rumah sakit, 10 pingsan, 33 orang tewas. Kau memang hebat Naruto" ucap Rock Lee.  
"Itu pujian atau ejekan?" Naruto tersenyum masam.  
"Diantara keduanya, mungkin?" Rock Lee tertawa, Naruto menggerutu tak karuan.  
"Kapan mereka datang?" tanya Neji.  
"Tunggu 5 menit lagi, lagipula anggota Akatsuki sangat ahli dalam perawatan pasien" kelakar Rock Lee.  
"Aku tidak sabar mendengar suara emas para penjahat ini melengking indah di kediaman Hyuuga" ucap Naruto dengan nada hyperbola.  
"Suara mereka akan jadi penyanyi terkenal di rumah ini" ujar Neji, dan suara lain menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka bertiga.  
"Dan aku pastikan mereka juga jadi rocker terhebat di musim ini" sahut pemuda berambut oranye dengan banyak tindikan di telinganya.  
"Wah datang juga" Rock Lee menyambut kedatangan anggota akatsuki dengan toast ala anak jaman sekarang.  
"Mana pasiennya?" tanya Akari penasaran.  
"Kau bersama Hinata-chan saja, Akari. Biarkan Itachi dan yang lainnya menangani pasien gawat daruratnya." ucap Naruto tersenyum.  
"Ha'i baiklah" Ucap Akari lalu di antar oleh Anko.  
"Silahkan Akari-Ojousama" Anko mempersilahkan Akari menuju kamar Hinata berada.  
Setelah melihat kekasih Itachi sudah berlalu dari hadapannya barulah mereka bicara.  
"Semuanya sudah terbagi-bagi rata untuk pasiennya, dan untuk brengsek-chan. Kau akan kami beri perawatan khusus" pinta Naruto pada semua anggota Akatsuki namun Naruto memainkan nada mengerikan pada Hyun Ki membuat kembaran dari Hyun Law itu bergidik ngeri.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
To be Continue


	8. Chapter 8: Part 2

**_Give up is not an option_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**  
**_Author: Ianeous Rain Storm_**  
**_Main Pair: NARUHINA_**  
**_Genre: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION_**  
**_Rate: Mature (violence and gore)_**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

**_._**

**_MY LOVELY BODYGUARD (Remake)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**  
**_Chapter 16: War Is Begins (Part 2 of 8)_**

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

"HOEEKKS HOEEKS" Suara muntah-muntah menjadi suara pertama yang di dengar Neji.  
"WAADOOOOOHH! AMPUN!" suara teriakan kesakitan menyusul memekakkan gendang telinga Neji.  
"AAAARRRGGHH!" suara jeritan maha dahsyat langsung membuat Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suara tertawa dari ruangan lain membuat Neji terbengong.  
"Naruto sedang apakan anak 'itu'?" gumam Neji.  
Mari kita lihat apa saja yang dilakukan oleh anggota Akatsuki pada semua 'Pasien'nya.  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
(Nagato side view)

Nagato menempelkan saos sambal pada kemaluan salah satu penjahat yang di interogasinya.  
"Ampunnn! panasss! ampunn!" orang itu mengerang kesakitan. Tangan dan kakinya di ikat sangat kuat di kursi besi berlubang di bagian tempat duduknya.  
"Aku hanya memintamu memberitahu, siapa atasanmu itu? tapi kau malah menolak. sebenarnya masih ada balsem panas level mampus untuk lubang pantatmu, cabai rawit untuk ketiakmu, dan air merica untuk obat tetes matamu" Nagato memakai sarung tangan anti basah.  
"Rondekedua! aku harap kau suka perawatan ala alcatraz dari kami" seringai Nagato mulai kembali pekerjaannya.  
"GYAAAAAA!"  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
(Yahiko Side View)  
"Nah, karena kau ini sangat suka di suntik vaksin. aku beri suntikan anti virus gila" Yahiko mengambil suntikan berisi cairan kekuningan dan sangat bau. Padahal itu air seni babi.  
Penjahat yang tersumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki bau milik Obito yang tidak di cuci selama 1 bulan.  
Yahiko menyuntik kaki penjahat yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya denganmata membulat sempurna.  
"Mmmmmfffttt mpppphhtt" penjahat itu menangis penuh 'haru' saat Yahiko berhasil menyuntiknya di bagian kaki.  
"Main dokter-dokteran itu asyik ya? paman kasih tahu aku dimana para majikan paman berada. kalau masih diam ya kukasih suntikan vitamin C lho." ujar Yahiko dengan nada 'polos' sambil mengacungkan suntikan berisi cairan berwarna kuning. Cairan itu tak lain, cairan tinja kuda dengan air seni gajah.  
Yahiko mengacungkan suntikan laknat itu pada wajah penjahat yang benar-benar ketakutan.  
"Yaah paman belum mau bicara, ya sudah aku kasih vitamin ini saja" Yahiko membuka pelindung plastik dari suntikan itu dan mengarah ke paha penjahat itu.  
"MMMMPPPTTHHH!"  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
(Konan Side View)  
PLAAAK PLAAAK  
Punggung penjahat itu memerah dengan pantat yang sudah memerah pula.  
"Punggungnya sudah kupijit, sudah ku keroki juga. Sekarang apalagi yak?" Konan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.  
"Yatta, banyak kertas yang belum diselesaikan" ucap Konan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas gosok penuh penghayatan.  
"Ojisan belum pernah ada perawatan bulu kaki ya? baiklah ini pasti enak kok" ucap Konan 'membersihkan' bulu-bulu kaki penjahat itu dengan kertas gosok kasar.  
"AMM-FOOON!" jerit penjahat itu mulutnya terikat kain.  
Bulu-bulu kaki penjahat itu rontok sekaligus kulit kakinya berdarah.  
"AAh berdarah, maaf ya Ojisan. Aku akan ambil kertas lain untuk mengobati" Konan mengambil kertas anti tikus dan menempelkannya di kaki penjahat yang sudah berdarah-darah itu.  
"Siap ya Ojisan!" ucapKonan menempelkan kertas anti tikus itu ke arah kaki penjahat itu.  
"WAA-OOOH!" penjahat itu menjerit kesakitan.  
"1..2..3" Konan menghitung sampai tiga.  
"OOONGOOOONG! (Jangan!)" jerit penjahat itu mengeluarkan air mata.  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
(Itachi Side View)  
Tangan penjahat itu terikat kuat di meja dengan tubuh hampir telanjang.  
JRAAAKK  
"AAAARRRGGGHH!" teriakan penuh kesakitan melolong di ruangan sempit itu, tangan penjahat itu sudah tertancap paku kecil yang ke 5-nya.  
"Anda beritahu saya, dimana markas anda berada, daripada kesakitan begini." tawar Itachi.  
"Belum mau buka mulut ya?" Itachi menghunuskan pisau kecilnya dan menyayat punggung penjahat itu lagi.  
SRRAAT  
"AAAARRRGHHH!"  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
(Kisame Side View)  
"Ini namanya ikan koi, Oji-chan" Kisame memperlihatkan ikan- ikan bergigi taring dan menakutkan bagi penjahat di depannya.  
"Oji-chan mau di terapi tangannya menggunakan ikan koi-ku?" tanpa persetujuan penjahat yang terikat erat dirantai itu.  
"TIDAKKKK!" Kisame mencelupkan tangan kanan penjahat yang berteriak keras itu.  
CRUNCH CRUNCH  
"HUWAAAAAA!" teriak orang itu saat jari telunjuknya di jadikan santapan lezat ikan piranha milik Kisame.  
"Waah jari telunjuk oji-chan hilang yak, Hehehe" Kisame terkekeh melihat jari telujuk penjahat itu tinggal tulang saja dan meninggalkan darah yang berceceran.  
"AMPPUNN, Kumohon jangan lagi" tangisan penjahat tersebut membuat Kisame tambah semangat.  
"Kaki oji-chan selanjutnya" ucap Kisame dengan nada imut-imut.  
"JANGAAANNN!"  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
(Obito Side View)  
"HOEKK HOEEKK!" Penjahat itu memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, dan yang keluar adalah... kotoran (poop)?  
"Paman, enak tidak lolipop kotoran kucingnya?" Obito memakai sarung tangan plastik melumuri wajah penjahat didepannya dengan kotoran sapi.  
Dari kepala, tangan, badan dan kaki di ikat dengan erat sekali.  
"Saatnya mencoba lolipop rasa lain, Paman" Obito meninggikan nada suaranya seperti anak kecil alias cempreng. Penjahat yang terikat itu mata melotot saat Obito mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam plastik hitam.  
"Taadaaa! ada lolipop rasa pupuk Urea, rasa tinja manusia, rasa sampah, rasa kotoran hidung, rasa kotoran anjing, dan banyaaak sekali" Obito memperkenalkan lolipop laknat tersebut pada orang dihadapannya.  
"Paman mau mana? aku sarankan rasa tinja manusia saja" tanpa persetujuan penjahat dihadapannya, Obito membawa 1 lolipop rasa tinja manusia pada penjahat itu.  
"TIIIDAAAAKK!" jerit penjahat itu menangis.  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
(Sasori Side View)  
"UHUUK UHUUK" suara batuk-batuk mengeluarkandahak berwarna merah.  
"Waah! ternyata bubuk yang ku bawa ternyata manjur juga membuatmu berdarah" ujar Sasori.  
"Tapi itu masih babak permulaan, aku tak yakin kau akan bertahan di babak berikutnya hehehe" lanjut Sasori terkekeh ringan.  
Sebuah serbuk berwarna ke emasan membuat penjahat yang terikat di depan Sasori melotot sempurna.  
"K-kau mau apakan pasir itu?" Tanya penjahat itu pelan namun terdapat rasa kesakitan dalam nada suaranya.  
"Ini, pasir emas. dan kuharap lambungmu mampu mencerna pasir emas ini.  
Sasori mengambil sebuah penjepit besar untuk membuka mulut penjahat didepan.  
"K-Kumohon jangan, JANGAN!" teriak penjahat itu.  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
(Deidara Side View)  
TASH TASH TASH  
"WADDDDOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" teriakan kesakitan membahana di ruangan yang di huni Deidara dan penjahat yang di introgasinya.  
"BILANG PADAKU! DIMANA MARKASMU BERADA?! UN" bentak Deidara dengan amat kesal, namun penjahat itu terdiam karena mengerang kesakitan.  
"Baiklah, saatnya berpesta!" Deidara mengambil petasanbesar sebesar kepalan orang dewasa di antara kaki penjahat itu.  
"M-Matte, Aku bisa..." Suara penjahat itu begitu parau.  
CREES  
Korek api sudah menyala ditangan Deidara.  
"Seni itu..." Deidara melempar korek api tersebut ke arah petasan siap meledak itu.  
"MAATTEEE!"

"LEDAKAN!" terial Deidara  
DUARR DUARR DUARR  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
(Hidan Side View)  
Beberapa paku payung tertancap di beberapa titik saraf penjahat terikat itu.  
Namun nampaknya Hidan butuh beberapa paku payung lagi untuk menyiksa penjahat di depannya hingga penjahatitu mau bicara.  
"Apa kau baca buku bible ini, berbohong adalah dosa" Hidan menancapkan paku payung lagi di area telapak kaki.  
"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" teriak penjahat itu kesakitan.  
"Padahal ini paku payung kecil, tapi ini tidak seberapa dengan dosa-dosamu membunuh orang banyak. Mungkin juga orang tuaku" ujar Hidan menancapkan paku payung ke arah tangan penjahat itu.  
"AAAMMMPPUUUUNNN!" jerit penjahat itu meminta agar Hidan menghentikan semua siksaannya.  
"Terlambat! Tuhan sudah menghukummu lewataku!" bentak Hidan.  
Hidan mengeluarkan paku payung berukuran sebesar jari telunjuk orang dewasa.  
"Apa kau pernah melihat penyiksaan teramat pedih? aku akan tunjukkan padamu, bagaimana siksaan itu membunuhmu!" ucap Hidan lalu membuka telapak tangan penjahat itu.  
Paku itu di arahkan pada telapak tangan penjahat itu, dengan palu di tangan kiri Hidan.  
"INILAH HUKUMAN DARI TUHAN, UNTUKMU!"  
DHAGGH JRAAAGK  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGH!"  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
(Kakuzu Side View)  
"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH!" jeritanmemilukan memekakkan telinga Kakuzu.  
"Berisik!"  
BUAAAGH  
Pukulan Kakuzu membuat penjahat itu terdiam menahan sakit.  
"Padahal cuma menjahit tanganmu yang terluka dengan kawat, kau sudah seperti bayi" gerutu Kakuzu kesal.  
"Di sektor penyiksaan ada untungnya juga ya, aku dapat uang 25.000 ryo dari kalian," ucap Kakuzu.  
"Tapi kalian juga tidak bisa membayar kematian orang-orang yang kalian bunuh." lanjut Kakuzu kemudian berganti menjahit punggung penjahat itu.  
"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" jerit penjahatitu keras sekali.  
"BRENGSEK, KAU BERISIK SEKALI!" umpat Kakuzu memberi bogem mentah penjahat di hadapannya.  
BUAAGH  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

(Zetsu Side View)

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zetsu memberikan duri-duri beracun pada telapak tangan penjahat terikat didepannya.

"Waaaaah tak kusangka duri ini aktif juga untuk membuatmu menjerit" celetuk Zetsu tertawa.

"Ampuuunnn!" penjahat didepannya meminta ampun dan mencoba menghentikan aksi Zetsu.

Namun bukan Zetsu kalau dia menghentikan kegiatan laknatnya.

"INI DIA!" Zetsu mengeluarkan daun ganja dan meremas-remasnya hingga jadi bola-bola kecil.

"KAU HARUS TIDURRRRRR!" Zetsu tertawa lalu menyuapi penjahat didepannya hingga menelan ganja itu bulat-bulat.

"OOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRGGGHHH"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

(Naruto Side View)  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AMPUUN, AMPUUNN, AAAMPUUNNNNNN!" Hyun Ki tertawa tanpa henti dibawah siksaan Naruto dan Rock Lee.  
"Dimana bos-mu berada?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.  
Hyun Ki belum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebuah bulu menggelitiki ketiaknya tanpa ampun.  
"HAHAHAHA!" Hyun Ki tertawa lebih keras lagi saat Rock Lee menggelitiki telapak kakiHyun Ki tanpa ampun.  
"Hahaha... B-Baiklah, baiklah aku beritahu dimana mereka berada hiks hiks" Hyun Ki menangis setelah dibuat tertawa oleh gelitikan Naruto dan Rock Lee.  
"Dimana?"  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
Akari mengobrol seru dengan Hanabi dan Hinata.  
"Aku tidak tahu, kalau Naruto-san memiliki sifat seperti itu. padahal di lihat-lihat dia itu kalem lho" komentar Akari.  
"Dia berubah karena meninggalnya Minato-jisan, Akari-nee" ucap Hinata sedih.  
"Tentang Minato-ojisan, aku sudah dengar dari Itachi-kun. Mungkin inilah alasan anggota Akatsuki sangat menghormati Naruto." kata Akari.  
"Kenapa kau tak mau mengungkapkan siapa dirimu pada Naruto-san?" tanya Akari.  
Wajah Hinata memerah, Akari tidak tahu kenapa pertanyaannya mampu membuat wajah Hinata merah merona.  
"I-itu karena a-aku ingin mendekati dia dulu, a-apa dia masih sehangat dulu atau tidak" jawab Hinata terbata-bata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.  
Akari membaca gerak-gerik Hinata yang tidak biasa.  
"Ara, Hinata-neesan ternyata malu-malu mengatakan kalau Onee-san sa...mmmmppphhtt" mulut Hanabi langsung dibungkam oleh tangan Hinata.  
"Kau sayang kan pada Naruto-kun?" Akari melanjutkan ucapan Hanabi.  
Hinata langsung terdiam seribu bahasa.  
Akari tersenyum simpul, gadis dihadapannya tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan.  
"Lagipula Naruto-nii juga sudah tahu kan yang sebenarnya tentang onee-sama." celetuk Hanabi.  
"Eh?! kenapa kau tak memberitahuku baka imotou!" bentak Hinata.  
Hanabi hanya tersenyum cekikikan melihat kakaknya panas sendiri.  
"Naruto-Nii yang memintaku agar tak memberitahumu" balas Hanabi mengacuhkan Hinata yang sudah berwajah horror.  
'Awas kau rubah jelek, kumakan kau nanti!' batin Hinata dengan kesal, nampak seringai serigala serta aura hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya.  
Akari dan Hanabi sweatdrop melihat Hinata yang begitu mengerikan namun lucu.  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
BUAAGGH SRUKKK  
DOR DOR DOR  
Hyun Law langsung tak bernyawa setelah menerima siksaan dari Shin.  
"AKU PERINGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, TAK ADA LAGI KATA "GAGAL"DALAM TUGAS, CULIK GADIS HYUUGA ITU DAN BAWA DIA PADA TUAN SHIN-OH!" perintah Shin dengan nada sangat marah.  
"Baik" jawab semua kawan-kawannya minus Tayuya karena bisu.  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
"Jadi di Negara Ame, Ishidate dan Moryo sekarang berada?" tanya Hidan.  
"Seperti itulah. Hyun Ki juga tahu rute yang aman untuk dilewati. Penjaga perbatasan tak akan tahu para bawahan Moryo menyusup lewat perbatasan ini. Lebih baik kita hubungi teman kita masing-masing untuk memperkuat kekuatan kita, dan aku segera menghubungi yang lain. Takutnya terjadi hal yang tak di inginkan" ucap Naruto.  
"Aku akan panggil Kimimaro CS" usul Nagato.  
"Aku akan panggil anggota Akatsuki tambahan,mereka kawan-kawanku dari Negara Ame. Mereka tahu seluk beluk Negara Ame." Sahut Yahiko.  
"Saya akan panggil dua saudara saya dari Negara Suna, untuk membantu" timpal Gaara datar.  
"Aku akan panggil Shikamaru dan Chouji dari Negara Suna juga" ucap Neji.  
"Aku akan kerahkan kawan-kawanku dari clan Uchiha untuk membantu." ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah lebih cepat, lebih baik." usul Naruto.  
"Baiklah, pertemuan kita sudahi sampai sini. Sekarang kita jaga semuanya dengan baik-baik" ucap Naruto mengakhiri pertemuan.  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
(Keesokan Harinya)  
Hinata menunggu Hanabi dan Akari cukup lama.  
"Dasar lelet, apa mereka mau terlambat?!" gerutu Hinata di depan rumah.  
DRAP DRAP  
Akhirnya dua orang itu keluar tergesa-gesa bersama Naruto.  
"Cepat masuk mobil, kita bisa terlambat nanti!" bentak Hinata tak sabaran, mata amethyst-nya mencuri curi pandang pada Naruto.  
Namun pemuda Uzumaki itu tak menyadarinya sama sekali.  
"Ayo berangkat onee-sama, gantian kau yang sekarang jadi lelet" ejek Hanabi.  
"H-ha'i ha'i" balas Hinata gugup segera masuk ke dalam mobil.  
Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, Hinata bertingkah cukup aneh hari ini.  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
Sasuke terbangun perlahan-lahan dan melihat sekelilingnya.  
"Ini dimana?" gumam Sasuke.  
"Aah, Sasuke-kun kau bangun" ucap seseorang gadis berambut merah muda baru masuk kamar pemuda itu.  
Pandanganmata onyx-nya melihat wajah orang yang di kenalnya.  
"Sakura-chan" gumamnya.  
"Jangan bergerak dulu, kau itu habis kecelakaan tahu" pinta Sakura saat Sasuke mencoba meraihnya.  
"Kecelakaan?" Sasuke bingung dengan perkataan Sakura.  
"Iya, kau di tabrak mobil Sasuke-kun. Kau habis di operasi dan tak sadar selama seminggu. hiks hiks" Sakura menangis membuat Sasuke mau tak mau bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan memeluk tubuh Sakura.  
"Nee, Nee. Aku tidak apa-apa, Ini hanya luka biasa" ucap Sasuke cobamenghibur Sakura.  
Pikiran Sasuke teringat pertarungannya dengan Naruto, Sasuke merasa malu sendiri sekaligus sakit. Dia kalah dari bodyguard yang biasanya menjaga Hinata, tapi Naruto berbeda dengan bodyguard yang biasa menjaga Hinata.  
Kekuatannya hampir menyamai seseorang yang dikenalnya.  
Dari gestur wajah, sifat dan perilaku hampir semuanya serupa dengan orang yang di kenal Sasuke.  
'Mungkinkah Naruto itu...' Sasuke menebak-nebak.  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
Naruto menyetir mobil milik Hinata dengan kecepatansedang.  
Sesudah sampai di sekolah K.I.H.S, Naruto segera membuka pintu belakang mobil.  
Hanabi dan Akari keluar duluan dari mobil sedan, tapi Hinata melakukan suatu kejahilan pada Naruto kali ini. Menginjak kaki Uzumaki sulung itu sesaat keluar dari mobil.  
DRAAP  
"Aaiih" Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan saat Hinata menginjak ujung kakinya lebih tepatnya ujung sepatunya dengan keras, Naruto memandang Hinata sedikit kesal.  
'Kenapa mangkok menginjak kakiku?' batin Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala Hinata tersenyum licik, rasanya belum puas bila hanya menginjak sepatu Naruto saja.

'Lihat saja nanti malam Rubah jelek' batin Hinata licik  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
Naruto menunggu Hinata dan Hanabi diluar lingkungan sekolah, beberapa orang berjalan ke arahnya dari belakang.  
"Yo Naruto," Sapa seseorang.  
Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya dengan cepat.  
"Kiba, Paman Bee" Naruto sumringah melihat kedua kawannya berada di hadapannya sekarang.  
"Bakayaro, Konoyaro. Kenapa kau tak bilang ada masalah? apa kau berniat mencari masalah?" seorang berambut gimbal berkulit gelap bernyanyi ala Rap namun nadanya sumbang.  
'Paman Bee sama saja seperti dulu, masih rajin nyanyi Rap dengan nada berantakan begitu' batin Naruto sweatdrop.  
"Bakayaro, Konoyaro. Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku? sepertinya kau seperti ragu." lanjut Killer Bee.  
"Paman Bee, Kiba. Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menuntaskan kasus tentang ayahku" ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.  
"Memangnya kasus apa, Naruto?. Sehingga almarhum paman Minato terlibat?" tanya Kiba.  
Naruto menghela nafas sesaat, mata"Bukan terlibat, Kiba. Tapi almarhum ayahku dulu anggota mata-mata Negara Uzishio" ucap Naruto.  
Killer Bee dan Kiba tercengang sesaat.  
"Bakayaro, Konoyaro. Bukankah almarhum ayahmu bekerja untuk Hyuuga? Kenapa dia jadi Mata-mata?" tanya Bee penasaran, Hal serupa membuat Kiba penasaran juga.  
"Akan kuceritakan Nanti, sekarang kalian ke kediaman Hyuuga. Nanti kujelaskan disana" jawab Naruto.  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
Dua mobil sedan hitam parkir 150 meter di depan kediaman Hyuuga.  
"Letakkan mayat Hyun Law di depan kediaman Hyuuga, kita alihkan perhatian mereka!" perintah Shin pada Big Joe.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

To Be Continue


	9. Chapter 9: part 3

**_The Back Future and REAL FUTURE_**

**_I won't back again._**

**_I'll against you_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_**  
**_Author: Ianeous Rain Storm_**  
**_Main Pair: NARUHINA_**  
**_Genre: CRIME, ROMANCE, ACTION_**  
**_Rate: Mature (violence and gore)_**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

**_._**

**_MY LOVELY BODYGUARD (Remake)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**  
**_Chapter 17: War is Begins (part 3 of 8)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kakashi-sama!" Jinrei menghadap Kakashi dengan langkah terburu-buru.  
"Ada apa, Jinrei?" Kakashi menutup buku Icha-Icha tactic'nya.  
"Ada mayat di depan rumah" ucap Jinrei.  
"Nani!" Kakashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya.  
"Dimana?" tanya Kakashi.  
"Silahkan ikuti saya" pinta Jinrei.  
Kakashi dan Jinrei berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang depan kediaman Hyuuga.  
Mata kakashi membulat sempurna, dia tahu mayat siapa di depannya. Dan ada secarik kertas di mulut mayat itu.  
'Aku ambil anak perempuanmu, bodoh!' pesan dari secarik kertas itu membuat Kakashi langsung mengambil handphone-nya dan menelpon seseorang.  
"Naruto-sama, angkat telponnya." gumam Kakashi panik namun telepon darinya tak diangkat.  
"Sial!" umpat Kakashi.  
Kakashi segera menelpon nomor lain.  
"Itachi-san, Hinata-sama dalam bahaya" ucap Kakashi.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
'Itachi-san, Hinata-sama dalam bahaya' Itachi berdiri tempat duduknya.  
"Nani? bagaimana kau tahu Kakashi-senpai?" tanya Itachi mulai panik juga, semua anggota Akatsuki yang berkumpul penasaran apa yang terjadi.  
"Ada mayat dari kembaran Hyun Ki, Itachi-san" ucap Kakashi.  
'Sial, Akari juga dalam bahaya!' batin Itachi menutup telponnya dan mengemasi buku-buku kuliahnya tergesa-gesa.  
"Semuanya! Akari dan 2 putri Hyuuga-san dalam bahaya" Itachi segera beranjak dari kelasnya.  
"Heeeeeh!" Semua anggota Akatsuki terkejut bukan kepalang dan segera mengikuti Itachi yang berlari keluar kelas kuliah.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Hinata diam ditaman ditemani Akari dan Hanabi.  
Suara gaduh dari pintu belakang sekolah.  
"Siapa mereka?" Akari bingung saat melihat 6 orang tak dikenal masuk lewat pintu belakang sekolah dengan memakai pistol.  
"Itu dia!" Shin menunjuk Hinata bersama Akari dan Hanabi.  
Akari mengenali Shin segera menarik tangan Hanabi dan Hinata bersamaan.  
"Lari!" seru Akari berlari bersama Hanabi dan Hinata menuju gerbang depan sekolah.  
Naruto yang berada di kantin bersama Kiba dan Killer Bee melihat dari kejauhan Hinata, Akari dan Hanabi di kejar oleh orang-orang tak dikenal.  
"Tolong!"" teriak Hinata dan sudah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah.  
Naruto melihat Hinata, Akari dan Hanabi dikejar 6 orang tak dikenal.  
"Hinata!" Naruto berlari menyelamatkan Hinata.  
"Ada apa Naruto?!" teriak Kiba saat Naruto sudah berlari kencang meninggalkan dirinya dan Killer Bee.  
Mau tak mau Killer Bee dan Kiba menyusul Naruto berlari.  
Naruto sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah berpapasan dengan Itachi.  
"Mana Hinata dan yang lainnya?!" tanya Itachi panik.  
"Mereka berlari menuju jalan raya, ada orang-orang tak kukenal mengejar mereka bertiga" Naruto segera berlari menuju arah Hinata dikejar-kejar orang tak dikenal itu di ikuti semua anggota Akatsuki dan juga Kiba serta Killer Bee.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
"Semuanya siapkan beberapa kelompok, kita ke sekolah nona Hinata dan Hanabi sekarang!" perintah Kakashi tegas.  
"Baik!" semua bawahan Kakashi langsung melaksanakan tugas masing-masing dan berlari menuju mobil hammer masing-masing.  
Kakashi sebagai pemimpin segera mengemudikan mobil sedannya membimbing semua bawahannya untuk mengikutinya.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Akari, Hinata dan Hanabi terus berlari tanpa melihat arah belakang.  
Tapi letusan tembakan menghentikan langkah Akari membuat Hinata dan Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya juga.

DOR  
"Aaaakkh" Akari memekik kesakitan saat bahu kanannya terkena tembakan.  
"Akari-Nee daijobu!?" Hanabi membantu Akari berlari kembali dan menjauhi orang-orang tak dikenal itu.  
"Jangan sampai mereka lolos!" Shin berteriak lantang.  
Sementara Naruto dan semua kawannya melihat dari kejauhan orang-orang tak dikenal itu melepaskan tembakan.  
DEG  
Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang mendengar suara tembakan tersebut.  
'Hinata' batin Naruto.  
Pemuda pirang itu mempercepat larinya hingga hampir meninggalkan teman-temannya.  
"Akari" gumam Itachi.  
Itachi juga menambah kecepatan berlarinya hingga semua kawannya yang mengikutinya berlari mau tak mau menambah kecepatan berlarinya demi keselamatan 3 gadis yang sedang di kejar-kejar orang tak dikenal.  
Darah di bahu kanan Akari terus mengalir membuat pandangan Akari memburam.  
DOR  
Akari melindungi Hinata dari tembakan dari belakang, darah segar kembali mengalir dari arah punggung kanan Akari.  
"Akari-nee!" pekik Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan.  
"Lari" pintanya dengan nada lemah pada Hinata dan Hanabi serta melepas pegangan 2 gadis itu.  
Hinata menangis dan mengulurkan tangannya ingin menolong Akari, namun Hanabi menarik tangannya dan berlari kembali untuk melarikan diri.  
Enam orang tak di kenal itu berlari terus mengejar Hinata dan Hanabi. Salahsatu dari mereka berhenti mengamati Akari sesaat.  
"Haka!" panggil Big Joe.  
"Aku ingin membunuh gadis ini dulu, kau pergilah duluan" ucap Ichigo Haka menyeringai.  
Haka mengokang senjata revolvernya dan mengarahkan pada kepala Akari yang tak sadarkan diri.  
Itachi mendahului Naruto berlari untuk menyelamatkan Akari.  
"Itachi!" Naruto melempar pisau lipatnya yang terbuka ke arah Itachi.  
Itachi melakukan salto cyclone dan menendang ganggang pisau lipat milik Naruto ke arah penjahat itu.  
BWUUASH

JLEBB  
Punggung tangan Haka tertancap pisau milik Naruto, senjata revolver miliknya jatuh dan mengenai punggung Akari.  
Haka mengerang kesakitan dan berlari menyusul kawan-kawannya, tak lupa masih memberikan seringai pada Itachi.  
"Akari! Akari! Akari! bangun!" Itachi merengkuh tubuh Akari yang tak sadarkan diri, menepuk-nepuk pipi Akari pelan.  
Mata onyx Itachi membulat melihat darah mengalir ditangannya yang menopang Akari.  
"KUBUNUH KAU KEPARAT!" teriak Itachi murka serta menangis memeluk tubuh Akari.  
Sebagian anggota Akatsuki mengejar orang-orang tak dikenal itu, sebagian mencoba membantu Itachi menolong Akari.  
"Itachi, Akari masih hidup. Bawa dia secepatnya ke rumah sakit" Kisame memeriksa denyut nadi Akari.  
Itachi tak membuang-buang waktu segera menggendong Akari ala bridal style.  
"Aki-chan, bertahanlah." gumam Itachi mencium pipi Akari.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Naruto berlari dan mencapai persimpangan.  
"Dimana mereka?" gumam Naruto.  
"NARUTOOOO! MMMPPPHHTT" Hinata berteriak pada Naruto namun mulutnya dibekap oleh salah satu penjahat.  
Naruto segera berlari mengejar, tiba-tiba serangan mendadak datang dari arah sebelah Naruto. Tendangan dua telapak kaki mengenai kepala Naruto.  
BUUAAGGH  
Naruto berguling-guling dan kemudian bangkit berlutut.  
Obito, Deidara dan Sasori melakukan serangan balik dengan melakukan tendangan bersama ke arah penyerang yang menyerang Naruto.  
BBBUUUAAAGGGHHH  
Penyerang itu melangkah mundur saat tendangan tersebut mengenai dirinya.  
"Naruto, cepat kau kejar para penculik itu. Biar kami urus bocah raksasa ini" ucap Obito mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bersama Sasori dan Deidara.  
"Mohon bantuannya" balas Naruto kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga melawan Big Joe.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
(Obito, Sasori, Deidara Vs Big Joe)  
Obito memperhatikan musuh di depannya dengan seksama.  
Sasori menganalisis serangan yang dilakukan Big Joe pada Naruto tadi.  
Deidara mencari kelemahan Big Joe lewat gerak-geriknya.  
"Gerakan bocah raksasa ini lambat, namun pertahanan kokoh" ucapObito serius.  
"Tipe pegulat profesional" sahut Sasori.  
"Dan serangan jarak dekat dan tiba-tiba adalah kelebihannya" lanjut Deidara  
Obito maju menyerang duluan dengan serangan tendangan ke arah rusuk Big Joe. Big Joe menepis tendangan Obito mudah sekali dan memegang kaki Obito.  
"Nani?!" Obito ditarik ke arah Big Joe, lelaki raksasa itu hendak membanting Obito.  
Deidara tak tinggal diam, Dia menendang wajah Big Joe dengan tendangan telapak kaki diikuti Sasori memukul perut, dada dan paha Big Big Joe yang sudah siap membanting Obito terbuka. Obito yang melayang diudara melihat kakinya sudah di lepaskan segera menendang kepala bagian belakang Big Joe.  
BUUAGH  
Obito berputar-putar diudara dan mendarat sempurna ditanah, sementara Sasori menyerang terus tubuh Big Joe.  
Big Joe memukul wajah Sasori keras sekali, Deidara dilempar ke arah lain hingga terjatuh cukup keras ditanah.  
"WARRRRR!" teriak Obito langsung berlari pada Big Joe.  
Sasori sudah tersulut semangatnya juga berlari menyerang Big Joe. Begitu juga Deidara langsung bangkit meskipun di punggungnya sedikit nyeri.  
"HYAAAAAAAA!" Suara teriakan penuh semangat Obito, Deidara dan Sasori memekakkan telinga Big Joe.  
Big Joe menghindari serangan flying kick milik Deidara, namun tidak menyadari serangan sliding tackle dari Obito.  
GRUUSAAAK  
Big Joe terjatuh ditanah, Sasori hendak menyerang menggunakan kakinya ke arah perut Big Joe.  
Tapi Big Joe menendang perut Sasori hingga Sasori merasakan perutnya seperti di tendang kaki kuda liar.  
Sasori terjatuh keras ditanah setelah mendapat serangan dari Big Joe.  
Deidara mencoba menendang wajah Big Joe. Big Joe menghindar dan mengambil kaki Deidara, dijatuhkan ketanah untuk di submit (di piting/ dipatahkan). Obito memberikan serangan lutut ke arah kepala Big Joe, hingga Big Joe gagal mematahkan kaki Deidara.  
Sasori bangkit, berlari serta melakukan salto depan menjatuhkan serangan tungkai kaki di dada Big Joe.  
BUAAGH  
Big Joe semakin terjepit keadaannya, Deidara bangkit dan berlari, melompat, meminjam pundak Obito untuk dijadikan pinjakan sesaat sebelum akhirnya menendang kepala Big Joe dengan tendangan punggung kaki yang keras sekali.  
Big Joe berputar-putar diudara seperti baling-baling pesawat capung, kepalanya menghantam keras duluan ke tanah.  
BRRUUGHH  
Obito, Deidara dan Sasori berdiri dari tiga arah mengelilingi Big Joe yang mencoba bangkit, Big Joe terhuyung-huyung pusing setelah mendapat serangan Trio Akatsuki itu.  
Big Joe menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa pening dan sakit di kepalanya.  
Obito maju dan menyerang lagi, kali ini Obito memukul wajah Big Joe keras tapi dibalas serangan serupa dari Big Joe.  
BUAAGH BUAAGGH  
Obito tersungkur namun menyerang lagi dengan menendang kaki Big Joe. Deidara dan Sasori melompat menendang kepala Big Joe dengan tendangan punggung kaki dari dua arah di belakang. Big Joe berputar-putar diudara dan kepalanya mendarat ditanah sangat keras.  
DUUUAAGGH BRUAAGGHH  
Big Joe bangkit dan terhuyung-huyung lagi tapi masih bisa menyerang balik Deidara dan Sasori dengan menabrak tubuh mereka berdua.

"AAARGGH" pekik Deidara dan Sasori kesakitan.  
Obito datang dan mengambil batu seukuran kepalan dihantamkan ke kepala Big Joe.  
BUUUAAGH  
Kepala Big Joe mengeluarkan darah segar dan melakukan serangan balik dengan menendang perut Obito, hingga Obito mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.  
Deidara mengeluarkan petasan bantingnya di kotak di dalam saku jas kuliahnya. Secepatnya dia melempar petasan banting berukuran bola pimpong ke wajah Big Joe.  
DUAASSH  
"Gotcha!" lemparan Deidara berhasil mengenai wajah Big Joe.  
Sasori menghampiri Big Joe dan memukul leher Big Joe dengan jari tangan kanannya.  
JREEGGH  
"Ohook!" Big Joe membuka mulutnya.  
"Sekarang Deidara!" pinta Obito kencang.  
Deidara mengambil benda seperti bola kelereng, memasukan benda tersebut kedalam mulut Big Joe, Obito memegangi tangan Big Joe dibantu Sasori. Deidara memukul rahang Big Joe hingga tak bisa membuka mulutnya lagi.  
Pemuda pirang tersebut mengambil sebuah Remote control, dan menekan tombol merah.  
"Menghindar!" perintah Obito melepas pegangan tangannya yang menahan tangan Big Joe begitu juga Sasori.  
"Seni itu... LEDAKAN" teriak Deidara.  
BLAARR  
Kepala Big Joe meledak hingga semua isi kepalanya juga muncrat kemana-mana.  
"Yatta!" ucap Obito menyeringai.  
"Berhasil" Sasori mengamini ucapan Obito.  
Deidara tersenyum melihat musuhnya sudah mati didepannya.  
"Bocah raksasa ini lebih tampan tanpa kepala" kelakar Deidara di sambut tawa Obito dan Sasori.  
"Hahahaha" trio Akatsuki tertawa bersama.  
"Kita susul Naruto-san sekarang" usul Deidara.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Naruto berlari ditengah kerumunan orang yang berjalan di trotoar kota.  
Mobil yang digunakan untuk menculik Hinata terjebak di lampu merah.  
Lagi-lagi Naruto yang sudah dekat dengan mobil tersebut harus berlari lebih cepat lagi saat mobil itu menancap gas kecepatannya saat lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau.  
Mata biru safirnya menangkap sepeda motor terparkir bebas di depan toko bunga, Naruto melompat dan menaiki sepeda motor tersebut tanpa permisi.  
"HEI PENCURI!" seru pemilik sepedamotor itu.  
Naruto menambah kecepatan laju sepeda motornya.  
Salah satu anak buah Shin menyadari kalau mereka di ikuti Naruto.  
"Ada yang mengikuti kita" ucap Shadow.  
Hinata dan Hanabi melihat kebelakang.  
"Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata pelan.  
"Haka, tembak pirang sialan itu" suruh Shin pada Haka.  
"Aku suka dengan perintah itu" ujar Haka menyeringai membuka jendela bagian belakang mobil.  
Haka mengambil senjata Ak-47 dan membidikkan pada Naruto.  
DRORDRORDRORDOR  
Naruto menghindari hujan tembakan yangmengarah padanya.  
Beberapa kali dia meliuk-liukan sepeda motornya untuk menghindari tembakan yang sangat brutal.  
"Naruto, berjuanglah!" teriak Hinata.  
Tayuya membekap mulut Hinata agar gadis berambut indigo itu diam.  
Hanabi mulutnya juga disumpal kain agar tak banyak bicara seperti Hinata.  
"Cih, pirang ini ahli juga mengendarai sepeda motor" puji Haka dengan sangat kesal.  
"Brengsek!" umpat Naruto menambah kecepatan sepeda motornya.  
Haka mengeluarkan Bazzoka dan membidikannya ke arah Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat melihat bidikan bazzoka milik Haka mengarah padanya.  
"Sial!" umpat Naruto.  
SYYUUNGG BLAARR  
Naruto berhasil menghindari tembakan bazzoka milik Haka dengan membelokkan sepeda motor ke arah belakang truk pengangkut alat berat.  
SYUUUNG BLAARR  
Naruto melayang diudara menghindari tembakan bazzoka milik Haka lagi.  
"Sial! pirang ini gigih sekali" puji Haka sekali lagi dengan kesal.  
Kali ini Haka mengambil lagi senjata AK-47 miliknya, membidikkan dengan serius dan tepat.  
DRORDORDOR  
"Uuugh"Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Tembakan Haka berhasil mengenai bahu kanannya.  
"Hahaha kena" tawa Haka pecah, Haka mengarahkan bidikannya ke arah kepala Naruto.  
DRORDORDOR  
Naruto menghindari tembakan Haka lagi tapi tembakan Haka berhasil mengenai tangki sepeda motornya. Haka mengambil bazzoka kembali, Naruto mengambil keputusan untuk segera melompat dari sepeda motornya.  
SYUUNNG BLAARR  
Naruto berhasil melompat duluan dan mendarat sempurna ditanah tanpa lecet sedikit pun. (kecuali luka di bahu kanan akibat tembakan Haka).  
"Hinata" gumam Naruto merasa gagal melindungi gadis yang di cintainya.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Itachi memegang tangan kanan Akari dan menempelkan telapak tangan gadis itu pada wajahnya. Gadis itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan Itachi seakan tak mau jauh dari gadis Hanzo itu. Pedih.  
"Kita biarkan Itachi bersama Akari, kita tidak akan ikut sertakan dia dalam rencana sekarang" ucap Obito.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Nagato.  
"Dia mengalami luka tembak di bahu kanannya, dan... Naruto juga tidak bisa mengambil Hinata dari penjahat itu" jawab Sasori.  
Neji datang bersama Rock Lee dan juga beberapa orang yang dikenal Nagato termasuk Sasuke.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Killer Bee pada semua anggota Akatsuki.  
"Naruto baik-baik saja, Paman. Hanya saja teman kami terkena tembakan, beruntung dia selamat" jawab Nagato  
"Dimana Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji panik.  
Semua anggota Akatsuki saling berpandangan satu sama lain, seolah melempar tanggung jawab atas pertanyaan Neji.  
"Kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Neji.  
"Hanabi dan Hinata diculik, Naruto sudah berusaha menyelamatkan tapi dia terkena tembakan di bahu kanannya." jawab Obito.  
"Nani?!" Neji terkejut setengah mati.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Hiashi memijit pelipis kepalanya, kini pusing bukan kepalang mendengar kabar Hinata dan Hanabi di culik.  
"Pasti Hinata di bawa ke Negara Ame." Hiashi mencoba menebak-nebak.  
"Kemungkinan iya Hiashi-sama. Plat nomor pada mobil yang menculik Hinata-ojousama dan Hanabi-ojousama juga nomor dari negara Ame" ucap Kakashi.  
Hiashi semakin bingung sekarang.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Hiashi bimbang.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Puluhan orang berkumpul dalam suatu ruangan kecil di kediaman Hyuuga, mempersiapkan diri dalam perang melawan gangster terbesar di dunia.  
"Aku membawa teman-teman Akatsuki tambahan dari negara Ame" ucap Yahiko memperkenalkan 6 kawan-kawannya.  
"Aku membawa Kimimaro cs kesini untuk membantu kita dan beberapa temanku dari desa." sahut Nagato.  
"Saya membawa dua saudara saya dari negara Suna" tambah Gaara.  
"Aku membawa beberapa kawan dari Suna juga" ucap Neji.  
"Perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing, mulai dari Negara Suna" pinta Nagato lalu menunjuk satu-satu orang yang berkenalan.  
"Namaku Nara Shikamaru" ucap pemuda memiliki rambut mirip nanas.  
"Namaku Akimichi Chouji *krauk krauk" seorang gendut memakan snacknya sangat rakus.  
"Namaku Shimura Sai, salam kenal" Pemuda dengan kulit pucat seperti mayat.  
"Sabaku No Temari" wanita dewasa dengan tatapan dinginnya.  
"Sabaku No Kankuro." lelaki berwajah coreng moreng memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Aburame Shino dari desa sawah" ucap seorang berkacamata hitam.  
"Inuzuka Kiba dari desa sawah dan ini peliharaanku Akamaru" Kiba memperkenalkan diri.

"Killer Bee, Paman dari Naruto YO!" Killer Bee memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya Rap-nya.  
"Maaf kami tak bisa menyebutkan nama kami" ucap seorang anggota tambahan Akatsuki.  
"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul. kita dengarkan..." pembicaraan Nagato terhenti kala Itachi masuk dengan 1 orang temannya.  
"Aku tetap ikut" kata Itachi datar.  
"Bagaimana dengan Akari?" tanya Yahiko.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menyuruh semua bodyguard kepercayaanku menjaga Akari. Aku membawa Uchiha Shisui, dia Intelijen polisi" balas Itachi datar.  
"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul. Kita dengarkan strategi salah satu teman kita, Nara Shikamaru. Silahkan Nara-san" Nagato mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk berbicara.  
"Pertama-tama adalah melacak plat nomor mobil yang menculik adik-adik dari Neji. Tugas pelacakan ini kuberikan pada yang ahli hack sistem tingkat tinggi, maaf siapa diantara kalian ahli meng-hack sistem pemerintahan?" tanya Shikamaru.  
"Aku" Deidara mengacungkan tangan.  
"Karena lawan kita adalah mafia besar,Harus ada yang menyamar untuk mengelabui petugas keamanan perbatasan" ucap Shikamaru.  
Naruto menoleh pada Zetsu, Neji dan Semuanya ikut menoleh pada Zetsu Ootsutsuki. Zetsu yang merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan kawan-kawannya mulai angkat bicara.  
"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu" lirih Zetsu.  
"Hehehe... kau kan pintar menyamar, bodoh" kata Semua anggota Akatsuki bersamaan.  
Zetsu sweatdrop ditunjuk seperti itu.  
"Nani?! kenapa harus aku melulu" gerutu Zetsu.  
"Karena itu keahlianmu, Baka Zetsu" celetuk Deidara.  
"Ini adalah daftar buronan yang menyerang kediaman Hyuuga" sahut Nagato mengacungkan berkas-berkas ditangannya, Nagato meletakan satu-persatu berkas-berkas buronan di meja, semua orang-orang mempelototi berkas-berkas tersebut.  
Mata onyx Itachi menangkap berkas dan foto orang yang dikenal.  
'Ichigo Haka, 31 tahun, mantan sniper Negara Bunyi, pangkat mayor...' Itachi membaca berkas tersebut tanpa melihat berkas lainnya.  
BRAK  
"Dia milikku, aku punya urusan dengan orang keparat ini" ucap Itachi mutlak.  
Semua anggota Akatsuki hanya mengangguk setuju, Itachi bilang begitu karena Akari.  
"Maaf, aku kenal gadis ini," Kimimaro mengatakan sesuatu.  
"Ya?" Nagato seakan tak tanggap.  
"Aku kenal gadis ini" Kimimaro menunjuk photo gadis di salah satu berkas.  
Semua penghuni ruangan tersebut menatap Kimimaro.  
"Jelaskan siapa dia?" Nagato dan lainnya mendengarkan Kimimaro dengan seksama, Kimimaro mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan siapa gadis di berkas tersebut  
"Dia..."  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
"Moryo-sama, Ishidate-sama ada pertemuan dengan menteri negara-negara kecil satu jam lagi" bawahan itu memberitahu pada dua atasan yang sedang berpesta bersama wanita penghibur.  
"Hmmp, para penghianat negaranya sendiri datang meminta bantuan" komentar lelaki tua botak itu pedas.  
"Jangan kau berbicara panas seperti itu, Ishidate. Mereka adalah uang yang datang pada kita" sahut lelaki tua berambut panjang dengan tato ular di tangan kanannya.  
"Baiklah Moryo. Mari kita temui uang kita hahaha..." tawa Ishidate membahana di samping suara musik yang memekakkan telinga.

"Jadi kita berangkat menuju negara ame pukul 4 pagi. Zetsu kau menyamar dan mengelabui petugas perbatasan negara Ame. Dan besok siapkan Mobil ala militer sudah ada di depan rumah. Sesuaikan dengan anggota yang ikut dalam 'pesta' ini. semuanya mengerti?" Shikamaru memberitahu semua anggota penyelamat Hyuuga akan semua tugasnya.  
"Ha'i!" jawab semuanya tegas.  
"Baiklah, sekarang bubar. Besok kita berkumpul jam 3 pagi" Shikamaru mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

**.**  
**.**  
Naruto menatap photo keluarganya yang ada digenggamannya saat dia masih kecil bersama Minato, Kushina, Menma dan Naruko ditambah Neji, Hanabi dan Hinata. Naruto tengah menggandeng Hinata di Photo tersebut  
"Aku besok berangkat ayah, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu untuk mengalahkan mereka semua" gumam Naruto pelan, Lalu dia memandang photo Hinata. Perlahan pikirannya dibawa ke masa lalu. Dimana dia masih kelas 3 SMA dan mencoba melindungi kedua adiknya serta Hinata dari serangan SMA lain yang menyerang sekolah SMP Menma karena perkara Naruto menghajar preman sekolah SMA sebelah. Tanpa disadari Naruto, Neji tengah melihatnya sedikit murung. Hyuuga sulung itu paham, Naruto sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Hinata. Neji juga mengingat masa lalunya saat Naruto berhasil merumah-sakitkan 175 siswa perusuh yang menyerang sekolah Hinata dahulu belajar...  
**.**  
(Flashback)  
Naruto melihat kerusuhan di sekolah Menma saat sepulang sekolah bersama Neji.

"Woiii, dimana orang yang telah memukul anak buahku di sekolah ini? tunjukkan wajahmu padaku!" teriak pemimpin sekolah SMA sebelah dengan angkuh.  
Properti sekolah rusak semua akibat serangan para siswa laki-laki dari sekolah sebelah tersebut.  
"Aku yang menghajar mereka" Menma menunjukkan dirinya untuk melindungi semua penduduk sekolah SMP-nya.  
"Ooo, jadi kau yang menyerang para bawahanku, hah?!" pemimpin preman sekolah itu maju dan hendak memukul Menma dengan balok kayu.  
Namun Menma dengan cepat mengelak dan memukul wajah pemimpin preman sekolah SMA sebelah sangat keras hingga terjatuh.  
BUUAGH GRUSAAK  
"Anak buahmu mengganggu adikku dan teman-teman sekolahnya saat lewat di depan perempatan jalan." ucap Menma menantang. Padahal sebenarnya Naruto yang menghajar semua preman itu tanpa ampun saat mereka mengganggu Hinata dan Naruko.  
"Hajar dia!" suruh pemimpin preman SMA sebelah dengan keras.  
Menma dan puluhan siswa gabungan dari kelas 7 sampai 9 mempertahankan diri dan maju dengan gagah berani.  
Menma berlari dan mengambil pot sekolah serta menghantam kepala seorang siswa preman hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.  
"Lindungi siswi perempuan dan guru-guru kita!" seru Menma.  
"Ha'i Senpai!" semuanya melindungi semua siswi perempuan dan guru-guru dari amukan siswa-siswa preman SMA itu.  
Menma memukul perut musuhnya dan memberikan serangan telak pada wajah musuhnya yang satu lagi.  
Hinata, Naruko dan yang lainnya mencoba mempertahankan diri dari preman-preman SMA yang brutal dengan alat seadanya.  
Naruto masuk sekolah Menma dan menghajarbeberapa siswa-siswa preman SMA yang mengganggu siswi perempuan kelas 7 yang terpojok. Naruto melompat dan menendang punngung 2 siswa preman didepannya, Neji membantu Naruto menghajar beberapa siswa-siswa preman tersebut.  
Lalu Naruto mengambil kerah belakang siswa-siswa preman SMA itu dan menariknya kebelakang hingga kepala mereka terbentur dinding.  
Naruto segera mencari Hinata dan kedua adiknya bersama Neji.  
Shino, Kiba dan Rock Lee juga muncul membantu Naruto menghajar siswa-siswa preman itu tanpa ampun.

"Ini baru semangat muda!" teriak Rock Lee bersemangat.  
"Ayo kita hajar para perusuh ini sampai hancur! Akamaru gigit mereka!" perintah Kiba pada anjing kesayangannya. Akamaru menggigit pantat salah satu siswa preman.  
"Aku benci melihat para perusuh ini" ucap Shino datar mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah salah satu perusuh.  
Di tempat lain Naruto melihat semua siswi-siswi perempuan melindungi diri mereka sendiri dari para siswa-siswa preman tersebut. Naruko yang sejak kecil di ajari beladiri oleh ayahnya, mulai kewalahan melawan para perusuh sekolahnya yang begitu banyak sekali meskipun Naruko juga memakai senjata.  
"Naruko-chan! Awas!" Hinata mencoba melindungi Naruko dari salah satu perusuh yang mencoba memukul Naruko dengan pot kecil.  
PRAAKK  
Hinata terjatuh pingsan membuat Neji berteriak keras, Naruto terdiam dengan mata melotot dan bibirnya terbuka.

"Hinata!" seru Neji langsung memukul salah satu perusuh yang menyerang Hinata tadi.

'Hinata...' batin Naruto terusik dengan suatu panggilan amarah begitu besar.  
**.**  
**.**  
DEG DEG  
Satu detik dimana ruang kosong di otak Naruto terisi kemarahan.  
**.**  
**.**  
DEG DEG  
Dua detik jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang melebihi jantung manusia normal pada umumnya.  
**.**  
**.**  
DEG DEG  
Naruto sudah kehilangan kendalinya atas kesabarannya.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"HINATAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Naruto menggema hingga penjuru koridor sekolah.  
Naruto menarik kerah siswa preman yang dihajar neji karena memukul Hinata dengan kasar.  
Naruto mengunci tangan siswa preman tersebut dan mematahkan pergelangan tangannya.  
KRETAKK  
"Aaarrrghhh!" teriak siswa itu kesakitan.  
Naruto melempar siswa itu ke udara dan menendang tubuh siswa preman tersebut hingga menabrak dinding.  
Naruto berlari kemudian menendang kaki bagian tulang kering perusuh lainnya hingga patah, belum sampai disitu. Naruto memukul semua siswa preman yang ada dihadapannya serta melakukan pitingan hingga beberapa perusuh mengalami patah tulang tangan dan kakinya akibat serangan brutal Naruto.

Neji menghampiri Hinata yang tengah pingsan, Neji tak menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Naruto yang saat ini tengah bertarung.  
Pemuda pirang dihadapannya tengah membenturkan dua siswa preman SMA ke arah kaca dan melemparkannya keluar jendela.  
Tak sampai disitu para siswa preman mencoba menyerang Naruto bersama-sama tapi Naruto tiba-tiba mengambil sapu dan mematahkan ujung bagian sapunya menjadi tongkot.  
Naruto memukul area rusuk, tengkuk dan kepala siswa-siswa preman tersebut dengan cepat nan keras membuat mereka langsung tersungkur dan mulut mereka mengeluarkan darah segar, Naruto memukul kepala bagian pelipis seorang preman dengan tongkat ditangannya hingga tongkat itu patah, Naruto menyerang para perusuh itu sendirian dengan bringas dan brutal.  
Naruto melompat berputar-putar diudara sebelum akhirnya melakukan tendangan telapak kaki ke arah wajah musuhnya, memberikan serangan pukulan telak diwajah seorang lagi yang hendak menyerangnya.  
Lalu Naruto menghentikan pukulan seorang siswa preman dan mematahkan tulang pergelangan tangan musuhnya.  
Naruto memberikan uppercut pada siswa preman yang lainnya. Naruto seakan dirasuki setan untuk menghabisi semua perusuh sekolah adiknya belajar.  
**.**  
**.**  
(15 menit kemudian)  
Keadaan berbalik setelah Naruto menghajar seratus lebih perusuh sekolah adiknya.

Para perusuh itu memandang ngeri pada Naruto, nyali mereka ciut bersamaan Naruto memberikan pukulan pada wajah seorang perusuh dan mengambil kaki perusuh terbut sebelum akhirnya dibanting sangat keras kearah bangku.

BRAAAAGGHHH

"Kuhabisi kalian semua!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue


End file.
